


VISOKE

by aisisgallo



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: J2, M/M, padackles - Freeform
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-02
Updated: 2013-10-02
Packaged: 2017-12-28 05:24:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 23
Words: 36,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/988201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aisisgallo/pseuds/aisisgallo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Han pasado cinco años, pero Jensen aun no pierde la esperanza de poder recuperar todo lo que perdió aquel día de pesadilla. La idea de encontrarlo es lo único que le da fuerzas para seguir adelante.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Capítulo 1

 

**CAPÍTULO 1**

La cabeza le iba a estallar. Llevaba doce horas oyéndole gritar, gemir y gruñir. Sin parar. Parecía incansable. Parecía que nunca iba a terminar.

 Jensen empezó a pensar, si lo que el día anterior le pareció una buena idea, no había sido un error. Estaba empezando a dudar de sus fuerzas, y de si iba a ser capaz de soportar aquello. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No había otra salida. Habían hablado de aquello muchas veces, y sabían que no podían hacer otra cosa. Y en realidad, tampoco quería hacer otra cosa.

 Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar unas aspirinas. Atravesó el salón a oscuras y entró en la cocina procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, no quería despertar a nadie a esas horas de la noche. Aunque pensándolo bien, aquello era una tontería. Nadie podía estar durmiendo con aquel escándalo sonando por toda la casa.

 - Hola cariño. - Jensen pegó un bote sorprendido por la voz. No esperaba encontrar a nadie allí.

 - Hola Sherry.

 - ¿No puedes dormir?

 - ¿Alguien puede?

 - No, creo que no.

 - ¿Crees que durará mucho?

 - No lo sé. Supongo que tarde o temprano se cansará.

 - Sí, supongo. Ojalá que sea pronto.

 Los dos se sentaron a la mesa, con la mirada perdida y sin decir nada, mientras los gemidos y los gritos seguían inundando la casa y taladrando sus oídos sin descanso.

  

**DOS SEMANAS ANTES**

El piloto de la avioneta anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar, y pidió a los pasajeros que se abrocharan los cinturones y colocaran los asientos en posición vertical.

Jensen se abrochó el cinturón y se frotó los ojos, cansados y rodeados por unas profundas ojeras. Todos los años era igual. Aquel viaje le mataba. Necesitaba casi una semana para recuperarse del todo.

Los viajes para llegar hasta Virunga, eran cada vez más complicados. Ese año había tenido que hacer dos escalas antes de llegar a su aeropuerto de destino. Desde Los Ángeles a Nueva York, de allí a Bruselas y finalmente un vuelo a Kigali, en Ruanda. Desde allí tuvo que coger una avioneta que le llevaba hasta Ruhengeri. En total más de 24 horas viajando, sin dormir y con un nudo en el estómago.

En parte se sintió aliviado por estar llegando a la ciudad ruandesa, pero por otro lado, el nudo que sentía en el estómago se hizo notar más ante la idea de pisar tierra. No podía decir que hubiera perdido la esperanza, siempre quedaba algo de esperanza, sino no estaría haciendo aquel viaje, pero las decepciones año tras año, habían ido minando su determinación y su fuerza, y cada año le costaba más.

La avioneta descendió sobre la pista de aterrizaje de Ruhengeri, (aquello no se podía decir que fuera exactamente un aeropuerto), y nada más bajar, Jensen vio a Kinsasa, un chico de poco más de veinte años, que llevaba más de dos ayudándoles.

Kinsasa saludó con la mano para hacerse ver y Jensen fue derecho hacia él.

\- Buenos días, señorito. - Jensen había desistido de intentar que Kinsasa no le llamara señorito. Lo intentó durante aproximadamente seis meses, y al final se rindió, parecía que estuviera programado para llamarle de esa manera y fuera imposible reprogramar su cerebro.

\- Hola Kinsasa.

\- ¿Que tal el viaje?

\- Horrible, como siempre.

\- Los señores le están esperando ansiosos. Su habitación está preparada, y podrá descansar un par de días, hasta que se encuentre mejor.

Kinsasa ya conocía a Jensen lo suficiente como para saber que iba a llegar agotado. Se encargó de coger sus maletas, y luego se dirigieron hacia el todo terreno en el que tenían que recorrer los últimos veinte kilómetros de su viaje.

Para cuando llegaron al coche, Jensen ya estaba totalmente sudado. El clima en aquella zona era increíble. El calor, aunque no era excesivo, se mezclaba con una sensación de humedad que le hacía sudar como si estuviera corriendo una maratón. Se quitó los vaqueros que llevaba puestos y los cambió por unos pantalones cortos, que acompañó con una camiseta de algodón de manga corta y sus gafas de sol.

Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto e inclinó el respaldo hacia atrás, todo lo que se podía.

\- Kinsasa, ¿tienes agua?

\- Sí señorito, - contestó mientras terminaba de acomodar las maletas - está en el asiento trasero.

Jensen cogió la botella de agua y se metió dos pastillas en la boca. El dolor de cabeza estaba empezando a ponerse insoportable. Puso cara de asco cuando el agua entró en su boca. Había olvidado que allí todo estaba caliente, casi nadie se preocupaba por mantener las bebidas frías, era algo a lo que no estaban acostumbrados.

Tragó las pastillas y luego se tumbó en el asiento del todo terreno, con los ojos cerrados, rezando para quedarse dormido en esa última parte del viaje. Eran 20 kilómetros por carreteras secundarias, hasta el Parque Nacional de Virunga, concretamente a la base del volcán Visoke, en la frontera entre Ruanda y la República Democrática del Congo.

Tres cuartos de hora después, el todo terreno se detuvo frente a la puerta de una casa de estilo rural. Frente a la casa, se extendía un paisaje verde y montañoso, de vegetación espesa que se elevaba hasta el cráter del Visoke, un volcán de 3.700 m. de altura con un lago en su interior.

\- Jensen, por fin has llegado. - Sherry salió de la casa y corrió hacia Jensen, con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Jerry le seguía a pocos metros. Los dos abrazaron a Jensen y Jerry ayudó a Kinsasa a meter las maletas en la casa, mientras Sherry acompañaba a Jensen dentro.

\- ¿Qué tal el viaje? Supongo que horrible, como siempre. - Una sonrisa se dibujó en la cara de Jensen mientras asentía ante la afirmación de Sherry. - ¿Quieres comer algo?

\- No Sherry, en serio, ahora no tengo ganas de comer nada, estoy agotado. ¿Hay alguna novedad? - El tono de voz de Jensen cambió cuando preguntó. Se llenó de ansiedad y de algo que estaba entre el miedo y la esperanza.

\- Pues la verdad es que sí. - Sherry le contestó con una enorme sonrisa. - Pero nada que no pueda esperar hasta mañana, Jen.

Cada año, cuando Jensen llegaba a Virunga, se sorprendía más con la fortaleza de Sherry, nunca perdía la esperanza, siempre recibía las noticias como si fueran la respuesta definitiva a sus problemas, aunque hasta el momento, ninguna había tenido un resultado satisfactorio.

Le acompañó hasta su habitación, que como cada año, estaba preparada para recibirle. - Ahora descansa cariño. Tienes una cara horrible. Duerme doce horas seguidas y mañana por la mañana hablamos de todas las novedades. - Sherry le dio un beso en la frente y salió de la habitación, dejándole solo.

Jensen se quitó la ropa y sin pensarlo dos veces se metió en la cama, dispuesto a dormir doce horas, tal y como había dicho Sherry, aunque la verdad era que las primeras noches en Virunga no solía dormir demasiado bien, le costaba aclimatarse. Al entorno, al silencio, y a la sensación de estar cerca, muy cerca, pero a la vez increíblemente lejos.

Tenía curiosidad por conocer las novedades de las que Sherry le había hablado, por saber si realmente les iban a llevar a alguna parte.

Pero todo aquello podía esperar un día más. Después de cinco años esperando, unas horas no iban a llevarles a ninguna parte, así que cerró los ojos e intentó no pensar en nada mientras el sueño y el cansancio le vencían.

 


	2. Capítulo 2

**CAPÍTULO 2**

 

Jensen se despertó desorientado. Parpadeó varias veces y miró alrededor durante unos segundos, antes de recordar que estaba en Virunga.  
  
Se quedó tumbado un rato más, acostumbrándose a la idea, cosa que no era demasiado difícil. Simplemente escuchando con atención podía darse cuenta de que estaba allí. Los únicos sonidos que oía eran el viento, la suave lluvia cayendo sobre los árboles y a los animales.  
  
La espesa vegetación que empezaba prácticamente en la entrada de la casa, y se extendía a lo largo de kilómetros y kilómetros, acogía en su interior miles de especies animales de todo tipo, cada una con sus sonidos característicos, a los que Jensen, a través de sus viajes, se había ido acostumbrando.

Tuvo la tentación de quedarse allí tumbado, para siempre, escuchando esos sonidos, sin hacer nada más. Había veces en que el cansancio le vencía. Casi siempre era cansancio psicológico más que físico, y en esos momentos, le daban ganas de acurrucarse allí donde estuviera y quedarse quieto, sin pensar, sin hacer nada.  
  
Pero no podía permitírselo. Estaba allí por una razón, y eso era lo único que importaba.  
  
Acababa de cumplir 36, y los últimos cinco años de su vida se podían resumir en una sola palabra. Pesadilla.  
  
Una pesadilla que empezó aquel verano del 2009, cuando Jared le convenció para que le acompañara en un viaje patrocinado por una organización defensora de los derechos de los animales.  
  
Jared y sus animales.  
  
Su apoyo a las organizaciones relacionadas con la ayuda a los perros, era conocida por todo el mundo. Pero él no se quedaba ahí. Lo que la gente no sabía era, que no solo participaba activamente ayudando a estos animales a los que por cierto, adoraba.  
  
Aquel año, el 2009, una organización americana en favor de la protección de cierta especie de gorilas se había puesto en contacto con él. La situación de los gorilas de montaña en la zona de Virunga había vuelto a empeorar a causa de la caza furtiva.  
  
Después de la muerte de Dian Fossey, y de la repercusión mundial que tuvo “Gorilas en la niebla”, el gobierno se había visto presionado y habían controlado hasta cierto punto la caza furtiva de esos animales, pero con el paso del tiempo, las cosas se habían vuelto a relajar, y la especie estaba una vez más en peligro, por lo que querían lanzar una campaña de concienciación para volver a poner al gobierno ruandés entre la espada y la pared.  
  
Invitaron a Jared a viajar hasta Virunga y rodar un documental en el que apareciera junto con alguno de los gorilas de la zona, y Jared aceptó encantado. Se lo contó a Jensen con los ojos brillantes por la emoción, y casi pegando botes como si fuera un crío al que le acaban de prometer su juguete preferido.  
  
Jensen se negó en un principio, e incluso intentó persuadirle a él de que no fuera. La idea de meterse entre ejemplares de gorilas de más de 200 kilos no le seducía en absoluto. Pero Jared le convenció. Como siempre. En la cama. Jensen era incapaz de negarle nada cuando le hacía sudar de aquella manera.  
  
Así que en julio de aquel año, los dos terminaron en la selva de las montañas de Virunga, buscando gorilas para rodar el dichoso documental.  
  
Al principio todo fue según lo planeado, todo parecía estar controlado, pero el segundo día que se adentraron en la selva, aquel viaje se convirtió en la peor pesadilla de Jensen.  
  
Jared simplemente desapareció.  
  
En un momento estaba allí, a su lado, y un segundo después ya no estaba. Así, sin más. Nunca llegaron a saber qué fue lo que había ocurrido, si se adentró entre la vegetación él solo y se perdió, o si algún gorila le arrastró a la parte más profunda de la selva. Lo cierto es que nadie vio ni escuchó nada.  
  
Le buscaron durante todo el día, y al caer la noche, Jensen se puso como un loco cuando los equipos de rescate pretendieron retirarse hasta la mañana siguiente, así que siguieron buscando durante la noche.  
  
La búsqueda se alargó durante días, semanas, meses, y años. Sherry y Jerry dejaron su vida en San Antonio, se trasladaron a aquella casa en Virunga, y contrataron a una docena de personas que rastreaban la selva sin parar para ellos, informándoles de cualquier cosa que pudiera ser una pista.  
  
Jensen se marchó a Vancouver dos meses después de la desaparición de Jared, al que sustituyeron para la quinta temporada de Supernatural. Pero ya nada volvió a ser lo mismo, y a mitad de temporada, ya habían tomado la determinación de no hacer una sexta.  
  
Poco después, a Jensen le ofrecieron otra serie de televisión, esta vez para la NBC, y aceptó. Desde entonces, pasaba nueve meses al año trabajando en Los Angeles y los otros tres meses en Virunga, buscando a Jared.  
  
Los primeros días después de la desaparición, los responsables del Parque Natural eran optimistas, ya que los gorilas de la zona estaban acostumbrados a ver humanos, por lo que tenían la esperanza de que no hubieran hecho daño a Jared.  
  
Cinco años después, nadie creía que Jared siguiera vivo. Nadie a excepción de sus padres y Jensen, que seguían utilizando aquel razonamiento de los guardas del parque, para mantener con vida la esperanza, y aunque las autoridades oficiales habían suspendido la búsqueda hacía años, ellos seguían manteniendo a un equipo de personas que rastreaba la selva continuamente, en busca de cualquier pista que les pudiera hacer llegar hasta él.  
  
Jensen recordó que Sherry le había dicho el día anterior que había novedades sobre la búsqueda. Así que se levantó, se dio una ducha rápida y fue a la cocina, donde la madre de Jared estaba preparando un desayuno en toda regla.  
  
\- Buenos días, Sherry.  
  
\- Vaya, ya te has levantado. ¿Qué tal estás?  
  
\- Bueno, mejor que ayer desde luego, pero ya sabes que me cuesta unos días recuperarme del todo del viaje.  
  
\- Sí, lo sé. No te preocupes. De momento desayuna. He preparado huevos revueltos, bacon y tostadas. Seguro que después de un buen desayuno te sientes mejor.  
  
Jensen se sentó a la mesa y empezó a desayunar. Durante los meses que pasaba en Los Angeles, desayunaba poco más que un café solo, bien cargado, pero cuando llegaba a Virunga, sabía que tenía que cambiar sus costumbres. Por las buenas, o por las malas, porque Sherry no le iba a permitir meterse en la selva sin tener el estómago bien lleno.  
  
\- Bueno, cuéntame lo de las novedades.  
  
\- Sherry terminó con las últimas tostadas que tenía en el fuego y luego se dirigió al salón, de donde volvió un momento después con una carpeta llena de papeles en la mano.  
  
\- Es algo que nos llegó ayer mismo. - Mientras hablaba, Sherry sacó de la carpeta un mapa plegado de la zona y lo extendió en la mesa, señalando un punto en la cara sur del Visoke, en las primeras laderas del volcán. - Un guía del parque le contó a uno de nuestros rastreadores algo que les ocurrió a unos turistas que estaban visitando la zona.

 

  
  
\- ¿Cuándo? - El mayor problema que tenían siempre, era el tiempo. Los gorilas de montaña se desplazan continuamente, y cuando recibían noticias de alguna pista en la selva, siempre habían pasado bastantes días desde que la habían encontrado, así que cuando llegaban a la zona, los gorilas ya no estaban allí.  
  
\- Eso es lo bueno Jen - dijo Sherry con una sonrisa enorme. - fue hace dos días.  
  
\- ¿Y qué coño hacemos aquí sentados hablando?  
  
\- Desayunar, Jen. No pienso dejarte salir sin haber llenado bien el estómago.  
  
Mientras desayunaba, Sherry le contó los detalles de lo que había pasado.  
  
\- Unos turistas estaban sacando fotos a los gorilas cuando uno de ellos se acercó demasiado al grupo, según dicen ellos, con intención de atacarles, provocando un amago de ataque de pánico. La cosa se volvió bastante caótica, con los turistas gritando asustados e intentando salir corriendo de la zona.  
  
Una vez que llegaron a zona segura, uno de ellos, en medio de un ataque de nervios, dijo que había visto algo raro entre los árboles. No supo explicar bien lo que era, pero hablaba de un gorila sin pelo, muy raro, que le miraba escondido detrás de unos árboles cercanos. También dijo que le pareció que ese gorila raro llamaba a los otros para que se alejaran de ellos.  
  
Mientras se lo contaba, Sherry estaba preparando dos petates, metiendo en ellos ropa, algo de comida, un botiquín, linternas y algunos otros utensilios que siempre llevaban cuando se adentraban en la selva.  
  
Jensen se había quedado quieto, mirando el plato del desayuno como si fuera a encontrar respuestas en él. Sentía que el corazón le iba a mil por hora. Nunca habían estado tan cerca, nunca una pista había parecido tan “real”.  
  
\- ¿Crees...? - casi no se atrevía ni a decirlo - ¿Crees que es...?  
  
\- Sí Jen. Sí lo creo. Puedes llamarme ilusa o lo que quieras, pero... ¿un gorila sin pelo? No hay ninguna noticia de que en la comunidad de gorilas de la zona haya ningún espécimen extraño.  
  
\- ¿Tienes el mapa de los grupos?  
  
\- Sí. El grupo que está frecuentando esa zona en la última semana, tiene como macho dominante a una de las crías de Digit, el gorila con el que más contacto tuvo Dian Fossey.  
  
\- Joder.  
  
\- Sí Jen. Ese gorila ha tenido contacto con humanos desde que era una cría. Ha podido aceptar a un humano en el grupo, porque para él no es tan extraño.  
  
\- ¿Dónde está Jerry? - Jensen se levantó de la mesa y ayudó a Sherry a meter el resto de las cosas en los petates, sentía cómo la adrenalina empezaba a recorrer todo su cuerpo, y ya no podía parar quieto.  
  
\- Está hablando con los vigilantes del parque. Para que le den toda la información que tienen de la zona de los últimos días.  
  
\- Bien, voy a cambiarme de ropa, en cuanto vuelva Jerry salimos.  
  



	3. Capítulo 3

**CAPÍTULO 3**

 

Media hora después, Sherry, Jerry, Jensen y Kinsasa, se ponían en marcha hacia el punto en el que había tenido lugar el incidente con los turistas. Estaba aproximadamente a dos kilómetros de la casa de los Padalecki, en la zona sur de la base del volcán.  
  
Anduvieron, rodeando el volcán, hasta llegar a un punto en el que habían acordado encontrarse con el guía que acompañaba a los turistas aquel día.  
  
Todos los habitantes de la zona conocían a los Padalecki. Después de cinco años asentados allí, y pidiendo la colaboración de todo el que entraba en la selva, se habían ganado el respeto de la comunidad, y siempre que podían les echaban una mano.  
  
Jerry había sido apodado por los nativos como Tafu, diminutivo de la palabra mtafutaji, que significa “buscador” en swahili, una de las lenguas habladas en el país.  
  
La caminata les llevó casi dos horas por la dificultad del terreno, pero por fin, al salir de una zona de vegetación espesa, vieron al guía a unos cien metros de ellos. Era un hombre de unos cuarenta años al que todos conocían como Bosi (Jefe).  
  
Bosi era un guía experimentado y que conocía la zona como la palma de su mano. Llevaba más de quince años acercando a los turistas a la selva para que vieran a los gorilas en su hábitat natural.  
  
\- Hola Bosi.  
  
\- Hola Tafu.  
  
\- Gracias por llamarnos tan rápido. Parece que la pista es buena ¿no?  
  
Bosi negó ligeramente con la cabeza con gesto resignado. Todos apreciaban a los Padalecki por lo que estaban haciendo, pero en realidad, nadie creía que Jared pudiera seguir vivo.  
  
\- Mira Tafu. Te llamé porque sabía que si te enterabas de esto por otra parte, ibas a matarme por no habértelo dicho. Pero creo que no deberías hacerte demasiadas ilusiones. Aquel hombre estaba totalmente histérico. Creo que ni siquiera sabía lo que estaba diciendo.  
  
\- Bosi, ya sé que a todos os cuesta creer que Jared pueda seguir vivo. Pero cualquier día, vais a tener que cambiar de opinión, porque le vamos a encontrar. Te lo aseguro. Ese día tendrás que pagarme una cena, por incrédulo.  
  
\- Te aseguro Tafu, que será la cena que más alegremente habré pagado en mi vida.  
  
\- Bueno, pues entonces deja de perder el tiempo y llévanos hasta donde estaban los gorilas, tenemos que encontrar a mi hijo.  
  
Bosi sonrió y empezó a adentrarse en la selva - Vamos, está cerca de aquí.  
  
Una vez llegaron al lugar exacto, Bosi les dejó solos para volver a su trabajo de guía. Se dividieron en dos grupos. Jerry y Sherry por un lado y Jensen y Kinsasa por otro. En los cinco años que llevaban buscando a Jared, se habían convertido en unos expertos rastreadores de señales, e inmediatamente empezaron a buscar rastros que les indicaran dónde podía estar el grupo de gorilas.  
  
Un par de horas después, pasado el mediodía, Jensen y Kinsasa seguían un rastro de vegetación con claros signos de que un grupo de gorilas habían estado alimentándose por la zona. Se movían despacio, procurando no hacer demasiado ruido y siempre con movimientos suaves, siguiendo las señales de ramas arrancadas y mordidas.  
  
Siguieron el rastro durante aproximadamente media hora, hasta llegar a una zona en la que alternaba una vegetación de aproximadamente metro y medio de altura, con pequeños claros que facilitaban el avance. Entonces, Jensen escuchó algo.  
  
Eran gorilas, no tenía ninguna duda de ello. Y estaban cerca, a no más de cien metros de su posición. Jensen se volvió hacia Kinsasa y con un gesto le indicó que guardara silencio, luego señalo hacia la zona de donde provenían las voces de los gorilas.  
  
Avanzaron muy despacio, hasta que unos cincuenta metros más adelante, Jensen pudo distinguir a 3 gorilas sentados en el suelo, entre la vegetación, comiendo hojas y ramas. Entonces miró a Kinsasa a los ojos, y este asintió. Sabían lo que tenían que hacer, no era la primera vez que lo hacían.  
  
En primer lugar, Jensen envió un mensaje a Jerry, indicándole su posición y que habían encontrado al grupo de gorilas. Luego, los dos se pusieron en cuclillas, y apoyando las manos en el suelo salieron a uno de los pequeños claros, imitando los movimientos de los gorilas. Se sentaron en el suelo, bien a la vista de los animales, en la misma posición que ellos utilizaban, y cogieron algunas ramas del suelo, simulando que empezaban a comer.  
  
Los dos mantenían la mirada baja, y controlaban a los animales mirándoles de reojo, ya que una mirada directa a los ojos de cualquiera de ellos, podía interpretarse como un desafío, y acabar con un enfrentamiento en el que seguro, tenían todas las de perder.  
  
Un rato después, un gorila se acercó un poco a ellos, husmeando el aire y recorriéndoles con la mirada de forma exhaustiva. Parecía ser el macho dominante, un ejemplar de unos 250 kilos de peso, que probablemente comprobaba si podían resultar un peligro para su grupo.  
  
Jensen y Kinsasa se mantuvieron sentados, sin hacer movimientos bruscos y adoptando una pose sumisa que dejara claro al gorila que no pensaban retarle ni crear problemas. El gorila les vigiló de cerca durante un rato, moviéndose alrededor suyo sin dejar de observarles.  
  
Luego se acercó a Jensen, y apoyando su enorme mano en la cabeza de este, le empujó hacia delante, sin excesiva fuerza. Jensen apoyó sus manos en el suelo e imitando sus movimientos, se desplazó un poco hacia delante, hacia donde el gorila le había empujado, haciéndole ver que estaba dispuesto a obedecer y a aceptar la jerarquía del grupo.  
  
Jensen sentía cómo el corazón latía con fuerza en su pecho, había hecho eso otras veces, pero no acababa de acostumbrarse a tener a aquellos enormes animales a su lado. Agarró con fuerza las ramas que había cogido antes de sentarse, para disimular el temblor de sus manos, y volvió a simular que comía, sin apartar la mirada del suelo.  
  
Finalmente, el gorila se dio por satisfecho, y tras rodearles una vez más a los dos, emitiendo algunos gruñidos que dejaban claro quién era el jefe allí, volvió a meterse entre la vegetación que había a unos diez metros de Jensen y Kinsasa, sentándose junto a los otros dos gorilas que habían estado observando toda la operación desde allí.  
  
Se quedaron sentados en el pequeño claro, fingiendo que estaban comiendo y controlando a los gorilas del grupo disimuladamente. Después de unos minutos sin demasiado movimiento, lo animales dejaron de prestarles atención, y empezaron a comportarse de forma más natural, saliendo de entre la vegetación y desplazándose de un lado a otro.  
  
Por lo que pudieron ver, el grupo estaba compuesto de más de diez gorilas, de diferentes edades, desde crías muy pequeñas hasta adultos. Poco a poco, Jensen empezó a sentir que sus nervios se relajaban, y pudo admirar con más detalle a los animales. Se relacionaban entre ellos a través de ruidos, gruñidos y diversos sonidos, y sobre todo con el contacto. Jensen se dio cuenta de que el comportamiento de los gorilas era muy similar al de las personas y por un momento, se le olvidó la situación en la que estaban y se limitó a admirar a aquellos magníficos animales en su comportamiento cotidiano.  
  
Jensen no sabía cuanto tiempo llevaban así, pero habría jurado que fue una eternidad. Habían pasado varias horas, y el sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo, cuando de pronto, un carraspeo de Kinsasa le devolvió a la realidad. Jensen le miró e inmediatamente supo que algo estaba pasando. Los ojos del chico brillaban y su pecho subía y bajaba como si le costara respirar.  
  
\- ¿Kinsasa? – Jensen le susurró al oído para no alterar a los gorilas.  
  
\- Mire señorito – Kinsasa señalaba con su mano a una parte de vegetación alta que estaba a su derecha. Jensen giró su cabeza hacia allí. Entre las ramas altas, se podía apreciar claramente la espalda de un hombre, que estaba sentado en el suelo. Su piel estaba manchada de tierra y llena de arañazos, y el pelo le caía sobre los hombros, revuelto y enmarañado.

\- El corazón de Jensen empezó a latir a mil por hora, botando en su pecho como si quisiera salir de allí. Un momento después, el hombre se giró hacia un gorila que había a su lado, enseñándoles su perfil.  
  
Era Jared.  
  
En el momento en que vio su cara, Jensen soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones durante un buen rato sin siquiera darse cuenta, y de pronto su cuerpo empezó a temblar, hizo amago de levantarse para correr hacia él, pero Kinsasa le agarró de un brazo reteniéndole.  
  
\- No señorito – le dijo en un susurro. - Así lo único que va a conseguir es asustarle. Tenga paciencia, ha esperado usted mucho tiempo para esto.  
  
Jensen sabía que Kinsasa tenía razón, pero su cuerpo le pedía a gritos levantarse y correr hasta él, abrazarle, besarle, tocarle. Le dolía cada milésima de segundo que seguía sentado sin sentir la piel de Jared contra la suya.  
  
De pronto, Jared se giró y sus ojos se encontraron con los de Jensen. Se quedó mirándole, completamente quieto, con el ceño fruncido y ladeó la cabeza hacia un lado, como si estuviera intentando recordar algo, entonces desde más al interior de la selva, se oyó la llamada del macho dominante, y tanto Jared como los gorilas que seguían en la zona, salieron corriendo hacia allí.  
  
Jensen y Kinsasa se quedaron solos.

 


	4. Capítulo 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Os dejo un enlace con unas fotos de los "animalitos" con los que se están codeando Jensen y Jared, para que os hagáis una idea. 
> 
> http://www.flickr.com/photos/dragoodman/sets/72157607804164426/

**CAPÍTULO 4**

  
En el momento en que Jared desapareció entre los árboles, Jensen sintió que algo se le rompía. Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, le costaba respirar, y sentía como si le hubieran arrancado algo de dentro, como si en su interior no hubiera nada más que vacío. Las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas y dos segundos después, se tapó la cara con sus manos y empezó a llorar como un crío.  
  
Sentía la mano de Kinsasa en su espalda, intentando tranquilizarle, y un dolor enorme en el pecho. Empezó a ver todo borroso, se estaba mareando y si no se controlaba iba a terminar desmayándose. Pero no podía. Los sollozos sacudían su cuerpo y ya era incapaz de ver nada a su alrededor. Solo a Jared, su expresión cuando le miró, con aquellos ojos medio salvajes, pero a los que se asomaba una especie de reconocimiento.  
  
En ese momento, Jerry y Sherry aparecieron entre la maleza, y se acercaron corriendo hasta Jensen.  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¡Jen! - Sherry se arrodilló frente a él y le agarró la cara, haciéndole levantar la cabeza. - Jen ¿qué ha pasado? ¿Qué ocurre?  
  
Jensen era incapaz de hablar, el nudo que tenía en la garganta no le dejaba articular palabra, y lo único que pudo hacer fue abrazarse a Sherry y llorar sobre su hombro como si la vida le fuera en ello.  
  
\- Era él señora. - Kinsasa miró a Sherry y luego a Jerry. - Le hemos visto.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
  
Una hora después, los cuatro estaban en uno de los refugios que el Parque Nacional tenía repartidos por toda su extensión, y que se encontraba aproximadamente a medio kilómetro del sitio donde habían visto a Jared.  
  
Jensen estaba agotado, el ataque de ansiedad que había sufrido después de ver a Jared, le había dejado exhausto, y después de tomarse un tranquilizante suave, Sherry le obligó a irse a una de las camas del refugio a dormir. Los otros tres, se quedaron sentados alrededor de la mesa de la cocina.  
  
\- Bien, ¿y ahora qué hacemos? Suponemos que se han retirado a algún sitio hacia el interior de la selva a dormir, pero la zona todavía está fresca, y con abundante comida, así que creo que volverán por la mañana. - Jerry tenía sobre la mesa la última información que le habían dado los guardas del parque, sobre los movimientos de los grupos de gorilas.  
  
\- Por lo que dicen los guardas - intervino Sherry - este grupo ha llegado aquí hace aproximadamente una semana. Eso quiere decir que no tenemos mucho tiempo, en pocos días volverán a desplazarse.  
  
\- En realidad no hay tanta prisa, señora. - dijo Kinsasa - Ahora que sabemos con qué grupo está su hijo, podemos seguirle. Los grupos están siempre controlados por los guardas del parque, así que, aunque se desplacen, no tendremos problemas en saber dónde está.  
  
\- Sí, pero si se adentran más en la selva la cosa se va a complicar bastante - respondió Jerry analizando el mapa de la zona. - Ahora le tenemos relativamente cerca de casa. Deberíamos aprovechar para sacarle de ahí.  
  
Estuvieron discutiendo el asunto durante un rato más, hasta que se hizo de noche cerrada, y luego se fueron a dormir. El día que siguiente iba a ser un día duro para todos.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cuando Jensen se despertó, la luz ya entraba por la ventana iluminando todo el refugio. Todavía notaba un ligero dolor de cabeza, por lo que se levantó y se tomó dos aspirinas antes de salir de la habitación.  
  
Sherry estaba preparando algo para desayunar, mientras que Kinsasa y Jerry preparaban los petates para el día. Jensen vio cómo Jerry metía en un petate comida y agua, y luego sacó de una pequeña bolsa una pistola y la metió en uno de los bolsillos exteriores.  
  
\- ¿Qué es eso Jerry?  
  
\- Una pistola. - dijo Jerry sin levantar la mirada.  
  
\- Ya sé que es una pistola. ¿Para qué la quieres?  
  
\- Es solo una pistola de dardos tranquilizantes, Jen. Creo que la vamos a necesitar para sacar a Jared de la selva.  
  
\- Jerry, no puedes hacer eso. - Jensen se acercó, parándose frente a él, mirándole a los ojos. - Si le sacas a la fuerza de la selva, vas a hacerle mucho daño. Creo que ya ha pasado suficiente como para tener que enfrentarse a eso ahora. Tenemos que hacerlo de otra manera.  
  
\- No hay tiempo Jen, en pocos días volverán a desplazarse.  
  
\- Dame tres días, Jerry. - Jensen tenía la sensación de que aquello no era una buena idea, tenía que conseguir convencer a Jared para que volviera con ellos, no hacerlo por la fuerza. - Tres días Jerry. Déjame acercarme a él. Déjame intentar hacer esto de la mejor manera para él.  
  
Jerry soltó un suspiro y levantó la mirada hacia Sherry, se miraron durante unos segundos, y finalmente ella asintió. Si habían esperado cinco años para tenerle de vuelta en casa, podían esperar tres días más. Sobre todo si eso era lo mejor para Jared.  
  
\- Está bien, Jen. Tienes tres días. Después de eso voy a sacarle de allí como sea. No pienso arriesgarme a perderle otra vez. - Jensen asintió, cogió su mochila y empezó a llenarla con todo lo necesario para pasar el día en la selva.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Media hora después, Jensen se había duchado, había desayunado y tenía la mochila preparada. Se levantó de la mesa de la cocina y se dirigió hacia la puerta del refugio.  
  
\- Bueno, yo me marcho. Os enviaré un mensaje cuando llegue a la zona.  
  
\- ¿Qué? - Jerry le miró como si se hubiera vuelto loco. - ¿Pero se puede saber en qué coño estás pensando, Jen? No vas a meterte solo en la selva.  
  
\- Jerry, no tenemos tiempo para discutir esto.  
  
\- Exacto, no tenemos tiempo, salimos ahora mismo.  
  
\- No. Voy a ir yo solo. Si vamos todos no se van a acercar a nosotros. Cuanto más discreta sea la cosa, más fácil será atraer a Jared.  
  
\- Jensen - Sherry le miraba con cara de preocupación. - Es peligroso que vayas solo.  
  
\- Sherry por favor. ¿Es que no os dais cuenta de que estamos hablando de recuperar a Jared? Por fin tenemos una verdadera posibilidad de recuperarle, y cuantos menos errores cometamos mejor. Si nos presentamos los cuatro delante del grupo de gorilas, no vamos a conseguir nada.  
  
\- Jensen tiene razón - dijo Kinsasa.  
  
\- Joder Kinsasa, al final vas a hacer que me arrepienta de haberte contratado. - Jerry se pasó la mano por la cara en un gesto de desesperación.  
  
\- Él tiene razón Jerry, es imparcial en esto. Hazle caso por una vez. Si vamos todos, vamos a desaprovechar una oportunidad que no hemos tenido en cinco años.  
  
\- No me gusta la idea, Jen.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Después de discutir durante un rato más, Jensen por fin consiguió que Jerry accediera a dejarle ir solo. Recorrió el escaso medio kilómetro que le separaba de la zona donde había visto a Jared el día anterior y volvió a buscar el rastro de los gorilas.  
  
La cosa fue fácil, estaban prácticamente en el mismo sitio. Jensen se acercó en silencio, dejó su mochila en el suelo, a su lado, luego se sentó y empezó a jugar con algunas ramas, intentado no hacerse notar demasiado.  
  
Pasó prácticamente toda la mañana sentado en el mismo sitio, casi sin moverse, jugueteando con las ramas y controlando disimuladamente al grupo de gorilas que le rodeaba. En varias ocasiones se le acercó alguno de ellos. Le husmeaban durante un rato, le tocaban la ropa y el pelo con curiosidad, y finalmente se aburrían y se iban. Una de las crías más pequeñas, incluso llegó a subirse sobre su espalda, hasta que su madre se acercó y se lo llevó de allí, no sin antes curiosear un poco también.  
  
Jensen enviaba un mensaje a Jerry cada media hora, confirmándole que todo estaba bien, y que seguía esperando. Hasta que por fin, poco después del medio día, vio aparecer a Jared entre la maleza.  
  
El corazón se le aceleró de inmediato, y le empezaron a sudar las manos. En un primer momento, Jared no se percató de su presencia, por lo que Jensen tuvo tiempo de observarle detenidamente.  
  
Se movía como un auténtico gorila, agachado y apoyando los nudillos en el suelo, aunque si quería alcanzar algo que estuviera alto, se estiraba y se quedaba completamente de pie. Su piel estaba llena de marcas y cicatrices por todas partes, pero no parecían ser heridas importantes, sino más bien arañazos producidos por la propia maleza al moverse entre ella. Se comunicaba con el resto de los gorilas por medio de gestos y gruñidos, y se movía cómodo entre ellos. Parecía que todo el grupo le había aceptado.  
  
Jared llegó al pequeño claro llevando varias piezas de fruta en uno de sus brazos. Por lo visto había encontrado la manera de alimentarse fuera del grupo de gorilas, ya que era imposible que su estómago aceptara su dieta hervívora, había buscado la manera de buscar comida por su cuenta.  
  
Jared recorrió el entorno durante un rato, como si estuviera saludando a los miembros del grupo. Jensen no pudo evitar pensar en el Jared que él conocía. Era exactamente así. Siempre que llegaban a alguna parte, tenía que saludar y hablar con todo el mundo, y todo el mundo le correspondía. Parecía que eso no había cambiado.  
  
Una vez que hubo “saludado” a todo el grupo, Jared recorrió la zona con la mirada, seguramente buscando un sitio tranquilo en el que sentarse a comer. Entonces fue cuando le vio.  
  
Jensen apartó la mirada de él rápidamente, intentando no parecer provocador, y se mantuvo quieto, controlando sus movimientos por el rabillo del ojo. Jared se quedó mirándole con curiosidad durante un momento, y luego se acercó a él. Jensen no sabía si reír o echarse a llorar. El corazón le iba a mil por hora, pero intentó aparentar tranquilidad, no quería espantarle nada más verle.  
  
Jared se quedó a un par de metros de él, mirándole de arriba a abajo, y tras pensárselo un momento, se sentó en el suelo, de cara a Jensen, y empezó a comer la fruta sin quitarle la vista de encima. Si se hubiera tratado de cualquiera de los gorilas del grupo, Jensen no habría tenido ninguna duda de que le estaba provocando, pero con Jared, le pareció que era más un simple gesto de curiosidad, algo muy propio de él.  



	5. Capítulo 5

**CAPÍTULO 5**

 

Jensen no podía apartar la vista del cuerpo de Jared, de ese cuerpo que conocía tan bien y que a la vez veía tan cambiado. Estaba bastante más delgado que cinco años antes. Realmente, mantener aquellos dos metros a base de fruta, no debía ser nada fácil. Su cuerpo seguía estando muy musculado, sobre todo sus brazos y sus piernas, y sus movimientos eran ágiles.  
  
El esfuerzo que tenía que hacer Jensen para no acercarse a él y tocarle era casi inhumano, cada centímetro de su cuerpo le pedía volver a tocar aquella piel, tenerlo pegado a él, entre sus brazos. Pero sabía que no era una buena táctica. Tenía que hacer aquello con mucho cuidado si no quería volver a perderle.  
  
Jared prácticamente devoraba la fruta que había llevado, y entonces a Jensen se le ocurrió algo. Lentamente, cogió su mochila, y la abrió para sacar de ella una de las chocolatinas que había llevado. Jared controlaba cada movimiento que hacía, mirándole con la cabeza un poco ladeada y con una expresión mezcla de curiosidad y recelo.  
  
Jensen cogió una de las chocolatinas, le quitó la envoltura y empezó a mordisquearla, lanzando pequeñas miradas a Jared. Este levantó las cejas con curiosidad, luego arrugo la nariz, y lentamente empezó a acercarse a él, con la mirada fija en la chocolatina y moviéndose apoyando sus manos en el suelo.  
  
A Jensen casi se le cortó la respiración. Jared estaba frente a él, prácticamente pegado a su cuerpo, y metía la nariz entre sus manos, husmeando el chocolate. Luego levantó la cabeza, mirándole directamente a los ojos, y dejo salir un suave gruñido de su garganta.  
  
Le temblaba todo el cuerpo, sentir a Jared tan cerca le estaba llevando al borde de otro ataque de ansiedad, así que respiró profundamente y cerró los ojos un momento intentando controlarse. Entonces partió la chocolatina en dos y adelantó un poco la mano, ofreciéndole uno de los trozos.  
  
Jared miró la chocolatina, luego miró a Jensen, y en un movimiento rápido se la quitó de la mano y se alejó un par de metros, volviéndose a sentar donde estaba antes, mirándole fijamente. La husmeó una vez más y finalmente le dio un mordisco.  
  
En cuanto Jared sintió el sabor del chocolate en la boca, una sonrisa inmensa, llena de hoyuelos ocupó toda su cara, luego echó la cabeza hacia atrás y soltó una de esas carcajadas suyas que se podían oír a medio kilómetro. Jensen sintió que el estómago se le encogía, y no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas. Había echado tanto de menos aquello. Todavía no se podía creer que le tuviera delante otra vez.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
  
El resto de la tarde transcurrió de forma tranquila. Jensen envió un mensaje a Jerry, diciéndole que Jared había llegado a la zona y que al volver le contaría lo sucedido. Hubo un momento en que Jensen temió que otros gorilas se acercaran a él, por la curiosidad de lo que estaba haciendo con Jared. Aquello no le interesaba, cuanto más tranquilos les dejaran, más confianza iría cogiendo con él, y todo sería más fácil.  
  
Así que a media tarde, cogió su mochila y lentamente se desplazó hacia una de las zonas de vegetación alta, metiéndose entre las ramas. Mientras lo hacía, no dejaba de volver la cabeza mirando a Jared, indicándole que quería que le siguiera.  
  
Jared dudó un momento, pero cuando Jensen desapareció entre las ramas altas, la curiosidad pudo con él, y le siguió, sentándose a un par de metros de él. De esa manera, quedaron los dos ocultos por la vegetación, y Jensen se sintió más tranquilo.  
  
Poco después, Jensen sacó otra chocolatina, y le volvió a ofrecer la mitad a Jared, que la aceptó encantado, y la devoró con una enorme sonrisa en la boca. Cuando terminó, se quedó mirando a la mochila y empezó a gruñir suavemente.  
  
\- Qué ¿quieres más, Jay?  
  
Jared levantó la cabeza y le miró con cara sorprendida, y Jensen se dio cuenta de que era la primera vez que le hablaba en todo el día.  
  
\- Hace mucho que no oyes a nadie hablar así ¿verdad? - Jared ladeó la cabeza, mirándole con curiosidad. - ¿Sabes? Llevo mucho tiempo buscándote, Jay - Jensen no pudo evitar que sus ojos se llenaran de lágrimas otra vez. - La verdad es que casi estaba perdiendo la esperanza. Pero estás aquí. - Una lágrima rodó por su mejilla y Jared se acercó más a él, mirando su cara fijamente. Alargó una mano hacia Jensen, haciendo que se le cortara la respiración, y recogió la lágrima con un dedo.  
  
Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Jensen de abajo arriba cuando sintió el contacto de aquel dedo en su cara, y cerró los ojos, ladeando la cabeza contra la mano de Jared, buscando algo más de roce, pero de pronto, el contacto cesó.  
  
Abrió los ojos y se encontró con Jared sentado frente a él, a un metro de distancia aproximadamente, con una sonrisa enorme en su cara y su mochila en las manos. Jensen no pudo evitar una carcajada.  
  
Jared se rió también e inmediatamente abrió la mochila y empezó a sacar todo lo que había dentro, esparciéndolo por el suelo a su alrededor. Jensen sentía que el pecho le iba a explotar, y no podía parar de reír mientras veía a Jared comportarse como un crío, tocando todo lo que había sacado de la mochila y llevándoselo a la boca.  
  
Finalmente, Jared dejó todo tirado a su alrededor, excepto las chocolatinas, que las juntó todas entre sus piernas, dejando claro que ya tenían nuevo dueño. En ese momento, se oyó el grito del macho dominante reuniendo a su grupo para retirarse a dormir. Jared cogió el chocolate y salió corriendo hacia el interior de la selva, dejando a Jensen solo entre la maleza.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- ¿Pero está bien? - Sherry temblaba nerviosa escuchando a Jensen.  
  
\- Sí, Sherry, está bien. Pero creo que no recuerda nada. Su mente debió borrar todo su pasado en algún momento.  
  
\- ¿Pero no está herido, ni enfermo?  
  
\- No. - Jensen sonreía mientras les contaba a Jerry y a Sherry lo que había pasado durante todo el día. - Está muy bien, de verdad, tiene arañazos, por las ramas, pero nada más, y parece totalmente integrado en el grupo. El resto de los gorilas le aprecian.  
  
\- ¿Crees que te ha reconocido? - preguntó Jerry - Aunque no recuerde quién eres, ¿crees que le eres familiar?  
  
\- No lo sé, se veía que sentía curiosidad, ha estado todo el día conmigo, pero no sé si porque le resulto familiar, o quizá porque me ve más parecido a él que los gorilas o por simple curiosidad.  
  
Estuvieron casi dos horas hablando. Hicieron que Jensen les contara todos los detalles una y otra vez, no se cansaban de escucharlo, querían conocer cada gesto, cada reacción de Jared a lo largo del día.  
  
\- Bueno, será mejor que te vayas a dormir, Jen. - dijo Sherry finalmente, - Tienes cara de cansado, y mañana el día va a ser largo también. Necesitas descansar.  
  
\- Sí, tienes razón, pero no sé si voy a poder dormir. Estoy demasiado nervioso. - dijo Jensen con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
Esa noche durmió mejor de lo que había dormido en los últimos cinco años.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Al día siguiente, Jensen se levantó temprano. Lo primero que hizo fue encargar a Kinsasa que fuera al pueblo y comprara varias cosas. Gominolas, regaliz y un montón de chucherías que sabía que le encantaban a Jared, para llevárselas el día siguiente.  
  
Se duchó, desayunó y salió sin perder tiempo hacia el interior de la selva, con el corazón acelerado ante la perspectiva de volver a encontrarse con Jared.  
  
El día transcurrió parecido al anterior. Jensen metió tres barritas de chocolate en la mochila y varias más en los bolsillos de su ropa, porque sabía que lo primero que haría Jared al verle, iba a ser vaciar su mochila. Llevó también unos sandwiches de pollo que le hizo Sherry y algunos frutos secos.  
  
Jared apareció pronto ese día, y en cuanto le vio se acercó a él. Pasó todo el día con Jensen, le robó todas las chocolatinas y le hizo reír más de una vez con su comportamiento. Jensen procuraba hablarle todo lo posible, para ver si en algún momento reaccionaba al lenguaje humano. Decía su nombre continuamente y cada vez que lo hacía, poniendo su mano sobre el pecho de Jared, luego la colocaba sobre sí mismo y decía “Jen”.  
  
Después del mediodía, Jared se tumbó a su lado y se quedó dormido durante un rato. Por la tarde, siguieron más o menos igual, aunque Jared, cada vez estaba más comunicativo con él, gruñía y hacía diferentes sonidos para hacerse entender, y cada vez se acercaba más a Jensen, rozándose con él y tocándole.  
  
Cuando empezó a oscurecer, Jensen sintió que se le hacía un nudo en el estómago. Pronto el macho dominante les llamaría para ir a dormir, y pensar en volver a alejarse de Jared le ponía literalmente enfermo. No quería separarse de él ni un segundo. Ya habían perdido cinco años de su vida juntos, y la sola idea de perder un solo minuto más le daba ganas de ponerse a gritar de frustración.  
  
Mientras estaba pensando en eso, el macho dominante llamó al resto de los gorilas. Jared se levantó del suelo y empezó a andar hacia el interior de la selva. Entonces se paró y volvió la cabeza, mirando a Jensen a los ojos.  
  
Volvió a mirar hacia el interior de la selva, otra vez a Jensen y de nuevo a la selva.  
  
\- Jen. - Jared señaló hacia el lugar por donde habían desaparecido los gorilas y volvió a repetirlo. - Jen.


	6. Capítulo 6

**CAPÍTULO 6**

 

Por un momento Jensen se quedó petrificado. Aquella voz diciendo su nombre, le pareció el sonido más perfecto que pudiera existir en la tierra, y le dejó algo descolocado para poder procesar con claridad lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Jared había hablado.  
  
Cuando su cerebro empezó a pensar con claridad otra vez, se dio cuenta de que necesitaba saber si simplemente estaba repitiendo lo que le había oído a él, o si era capaz de decir algo más, así que tras pensarlo poco más de medio segundo, cogió la mochila y se acercó a Jared. Sabía que Jerry iba a matarle por adentrase solo en la selva, pero joder, Jared le estaba pidiendo que fuera con él.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que vaya contigo? – le dijo mirándole a los ojos, buscando alguna señal de que realmente le estuviera entendiendo.  
  
Jared volvió a señalar hacia el interior de la selva, luego posó su mano en el pecho de Jensen. – Jen. – y volvió a apuntar en la misma dirección.  
  
\- Claro Jay, por supuesto que voy contigo. – Mientras seguía a Jared entre la maleza, envió un mensaje a Jerry diciéndole que se quedaba a dormir, y poco después recibió una respuesta bastante intimidatoria a la que no hizo ningún caso.  
  
Se adentraron alrededor de medio kilómetro en la selva. Cuando Jared y Jensen llegaron a la zona donde iban a dormir, los gorilas estaban tumbados por el suelo, en diferentes puntos entre la maleza. Jared avanzó directo hacia un rincón que se formaba entre varios árboles y se tumbó en él, mirando a Jensen con una sonrisa, como si le estuviera ofreciendo su casa. El suelo en el rincón estaba lleno de hojas, que lo hacían algo más cómodo, y de los envoltorios de las chocolatinas que Jared se había llevado la noche anterior.  
  
Jensen se acercó, y se tumbó en el suelo junto a él, utilizando la mochila como almohada. Poco después, los dos estaban dormidos uno al lado del otro.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen se despertó sobresaltado, como si presintiera que algo no iba bien. Miró a su alrededor y se dio cuenta de que Jared no estaba.  
  
Los primeros rayos de luz empezaban a iluminar la selva y a dispersar la humedad de la noche. Jensen se levantó despacio, dando tiempo a sus músculos doloridos para que despertaran del todo, y miró a su alrededor. Lo gorilas del grupo seguían durmiendo en su mayoría, tumbados entre las ramas y la maleza. Pero de Jared no había ni rastro.  
  
No sabía que hacer. Pensó en salir a buscarle, pero la verdad era que no tenía ni idea de por dónde empezar. Si el grupo seguía allí, no tenía sentido que él se hubiera marchado. Estaba empezando a ponerse realmente nervioso cuando Jared apareció entre los árboles que había a su derecha. Llevaba varias piezas de fruta en la mano, y al verle despierto sonrió y se acercó corriendo.  
  
\- Dios, me has dado un susto de muerte Jay. No sabía dónde estabas.  
  
Jared se sentó a su lado y le ofreció un mango, pero cuando Jensen fue a cogerlo, Jared retiró la mano con una enorme sonrisa. Jensen le miró extrañado, no sabía lo que estaba pasando, era como si Jared quisiera decirle algo, pero no le entendía. Entonces, Jared volvió a extender su mano con el mango hacia él.  
  
\- Comida.  
  
Jensen se quedó con la boca abierta. Sintió que los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas por la emoción - “Joder, me estoy volviendo una llorona” - Pero no le importaba, porque Jared estaba ahí dentro, ahora estaba seguro. Podía ser que en ese momento no recordara nada de su pasado, pero tenía la seguridad de que todo estaba allí guardado, y él iba a conseguir sacarlo como fuera.  
  
Se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su frente contra la de Jared y le sonrió.  
  
\- Sí Jay, eso es comida. - La cara de Jared se iluminó de alegría y se separó de él, dejando uno de los mangos en su mano y empezando a pelar otro con los dientes.  
  
Cuando casi habían terminado toda la fruta, el resto de los gorilas empezaron a desperezarse, y a moverse por el entorno. Algunos se acercaron a ellos, curiosearon un poco y después les dejaron tranquilos. Poco después, desde una zona a su izquierda, se empezaron a oír gruñidos.  
  
Jensen se giró sobresaltado, pensando que podía estar iniciándose una pelea, pero para su sorpresa, se encontró con que el macho dominante de la manada, se estaba apareando con una de las hembras, sujetándola por detrás y embistiendo con fuerza.  
  
Sintió cómo el calor subía a sus mejillas. “Serás idiota. ¿Te vas a poner colorado por ver a dos gorilas teniendo sexo?” Estaba llamándose tonto a sí mismo por aquello, cuando de pronto sintió que Jared le agarraba por detrás y pegaba su cuerpo al de él, dejándole sentir su más que evidente erección.  
  
Jensen no pudo evitarlo. Se puso duro al instante. Hacía cinco años que no sentía el cuerpo de Jared sobre él de aquella manera, y cada centímetro de su piel empezó a arder con el contacto.  
  
\- Dios Jay... Jay no sé si... no deberíamos... - Jared empezó a gruñir en ese momento, y a embestir contra él, sobre su ropa - Jared, espera...  
  
Pero Jared no quería esperar. Le empujó contra el suelo, dejándole de rodillas, con el culo levantado y sujetándole por la espalda. Se frotaba con fuerza contra él, pero pronto Jensen sintió que se estaba enfadando. La ropa no le dejaba alcanzar su objetivo, y aquello le estaba frustrando.  
  
Jensen no lo pensó más, con movimientos rápidos se soltó los pantalones y se bajó la ropa, lo suficiente para dar acceso Jared, luego echó una mano hacia atrás y agarró su erección, guiándola hasta su entrada.  
  
Jared entró sin miramientos, y Jensen tuvo que apretar los dientes al sentir como su interior ardía a su paso. No estaba preparado, ni lubricado y las embestidas de Jared le provocaban oleadas de dolor en toda la zona.  
  
\- Joder Jay, no... no puedo... - En ese momento, Jared llegó hasta su próstata haciéndole soltar un gemido de placer y el dolor pasó a un segundo plano. Jensen se inclinó más hacia el suelo, dándole más acceso y Jared empezó a embestir de forma rítmica y cada vez con más fuerza, mientras de su garganta no dejaban de salir gruñidos roncos y gemidos que estaban volviendo loco a Jensen, que empezó a masturbarse mientras movía sus caderas al ritmo infernal que marcaba Jared.  
  
No duraron demasiado. El primero en terminar fue Jensen, que se corrió sobre su mano con un largo gemido mientras todos sus músculos internos se contraían haciéndole sentir aún más a Jared. Este, al sentir la presión, rugió con fuerza, y con una embestida final se corrió dentro de Jensen, agarrándole con fuerza y pegándole a su cuerpo como si quisiera fundirse con él.  
  
Jared cayó sobre Jensen, con la respiración agitada y sin fuerzas, y durante un rato se quedó allí, todavía con su polla dentro de él, recuperando la respiración. Luego se dejó rodar hacia un lado, y los dos quedaron tumbados, Jared con su pecho contra la espalda de Jensen, y con sus brazos rodeándole.  
  
Jensen estaba dolorido, pero estaba dispuesto a jurar, que nunca en su vida se había sentido mejor. Cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por la sensación de estar acurrucado entre los brazos de Jared, como si todo volviera a estar bien otra vez, y poco después se quedó dormido, con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Le despertó el ruido a su alrededor. Los gorilas estaban todos despiertos y en movimiento, y el macho dominante, después de gritar unas cuantas veces, haciéndose notar, empezó a andar hacia la zona en la que se estaban alimentando los últimos días.  
  
Jared se acercó a él y señaló en la dirección hacia la que iba el jefe del grupo.  
  
\- Jen.  
  
\- Sí, Jay, ya voy, ya voy - le contestó con una sonrisa. Parecía que Jared no quería separarse de él, ni dejarle atrás, aquello era importante para conseguir sacarle de la selva, cuanto más se acostumbrara a tenerle cerca, más fácil sería que le siguiera cuando llegara el momento.  
  
Llegaron hasta la zona en la que se habían estado alimentando los últimos días, pero para sorpresa de Jensen, el macho dominante, en lugar de pararse siguió avanzando, dirigiéndose hacia el este.  
  
“Mierda, va a mover al grupo”.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jerry y Sherry estaban sentados en la cocina del refugio en el que llevaban dos días. Apenas habían pegado ojo en toda la noche, preocupados por Jensen, solo en el interior de la selva durante la noche, y también por Jared, por el miedo de volver a perderle otra vez.  
  
No se relajaron hasta que Jensen les envió un mensaje a primera hora de la mañana, diciéndoles que todo había ido bien durante la noche, y que se pondría en contacto con ellos a lo largo de la mañana.  
  
\- Joder, - Jerry se levantó de la mesa y empezó a pasear por la cocina. - estos dos días se me están haciendo más largos que los cinco años que llevamos buscando a Jared.  
  
\- Lo sé cariño - contestó Sherry acercándose a él y rodeándole con sus brazos. - Pero Jensen tiene razón. Tenemos que hacer esto con mucho cuidado para no hacer más daño a Jared.  
  
\- Solo espero que no pase nada Sherry, ojalá que los dos tengáis razón.  
  
En ese momento su móvil sonó indicando que había recibido un mensaje. Jerry lo cogió y leyó en voz alta.  
  
\- El grupo se mueve, vamos hacia el este. - Jerry se pasó una mano por la cara en un gesto de preocupación. - ¡Joder! Teníamos que haber sacado a Jared de ahí en cuanto le encontramos.


	7. Capítulo 7

**CAPÍTULO 7**

 

Jerry y Sherry prepararon unos petates y salieron del refugio, dirigiéndose hacia el este, tal y como les había indicado Jensen, para estar lo más cerca posible del grupo y de ellos dos. Durante una hora, avanzaron a ciegas, sin más noticias, rezando para estar andando en la dirección correcta.  
  
El miedo del matrimonio era que los gorilas decidieran iniciar el ascenso al volcán. Cuando empezaba el verano, para sobrellevar mejor el calor de la temporada, los grupos de gorilas tenían por costumbre adentrarse en la selva y ascender hacia el cráter del Visoke, donde las temperaturas eran más suaves.  
  
Si eso ocurría, iba a ser muy difícil sacar a Jared de allí, ya que iban a estar a bastantes kilómetros de la civilización, sin accesos fáciles y en un terreno muy complicado.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Llevaban aproximadamente una hora andando, siempre en dirección este, lo que tranquilizó bastante a Jensen. Todo el grupo seguía al macho dominante, avanzando sin prisa, deteniéndose para comer hojas a cada rato.  
  
Jared había desaparecido de su lado durante un momento, para aparecer poco después con algo de fruta que Jensen agradeció, y los dos comieron mientras seguían andando.  
  
Entonces fue cuando Jensen tuvo la sensación de que el terreno le era familiar. Calculó cuánto tiempo hacía que habían salido de la zona en la que se habían estado alimentando los últimos días, y por la dirección en la que se habían movido llegó a la conclusión de que realmente, aquello le era familiar, no eran imaginaciones suyas.  
  
Por sus cálculos debían estar muy cerca de la casa de los Padalecki. Habían seguido el pie de la ladera del volcán todo el rato, así que debían estar a menos de un kilómetro de la casa de los padres de Jared.  
  
Jensen envió otro mensaje a Jerry, indicándole los cálculos que había hecho, para que se dirigieran en la misma dirección, y quedó en volver a ponerse en contacto cuando pararan.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jerry y Sherry llegaron a su casa unas dos horas después de salir del refugio. No habían vuelto a tener noticias de Jensen en la última hora, así que decidieron esperar en su casa hasta saber si el grupo se seguía moviendo y en qué dirección.  
  
\- Jerry, quiero ver a Jared. - Sherry estaba sentada en una de las butacas del salón, mirando por la ventana, pensativa. Llevaban casi tres horas en casa y los nervios estaban empezando a notarse después de tanto tiempo sin noticias de Jensen. - Si vienen hacia esta zona, quiero acercarme al grupo y verle. Si no le veo voy a volverme loca.  
  
Jerry soltó un suspiro. - ¿Crees que yo no quiero? Vamos a esperar a ver dónde se asienta el grupo, y si están cerca buscaremos la manera de poder verle. Hablaremos con Jensen para que intente separar a Jared del grupo durante un rato.  
  
En ese momento sonó el móvil de Jerry, era una llamada.  
  
\- ¿Jensen?  
  
\- Hola Jerry. Me he apartado un poco del grupo para poder llamarte.  
  
\- ¿Dónde estáis?  
  
\- No te lo vas a creer.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- De momento el grupo está parado, y me parece que va a ser definitivo, creo que a Digit2 le ha gustazo la zona y nos vamos a quedar aquí.  
  
\- ¿Digit2?  
  
\- Bueno, es por llamarle de alguna manera, como es hijo de Digit - dijo Jensen con una sonrisa.  
  
\- ¿A qué te refieres cuando dices aquí?  
  
\- Debemos estar a unos 400 metros de vuestra casa, en dirección al pie del volcán. ¿Sabes esa pequeña elevación que se ve desde el tejado? ¿Donde encontramos aquél águila herida el año pasado?  
  
\- Sí, lo recuerdo.  
  
\- Pues estamos ahí. Llevamos aquí casi dos horas, así que creo que este va a ser el nuevo asentamiento.  
  
\- Queremos verle, Jen.  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos y soltó aire lentamente. - Lo sé Jerry. Escucha. Esta noche, cuando estén todos dormidos, voy a intentar escaparme y acercarme a la casa, y hablamos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
\- Vale Jen, te estaremos esperando.  
  
Por suerte para Jensen, prácticamente no se movieron para dormir. Digit2 les llevó unos doscientos metros hacia el interior y pronto todos buscaron un rincón que se iba a convertir en su cama durante unos días.  
  
Jared estuvo dando vueltas por la zona durante un rato, y finalmente escogió un semicírculo de tierra rodeado por dos grandes raíces que asomaban a la superficie. Jensen le siguió y se tumbó en el suelo, colocando su mochila como almohada y fingiendo estar dormido casi inmediatamente. Cuanto antes se durmiera Jared, antes podría salir hacia la casa de los Padalecki.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Le cosieron a preguntas. Jensen se pasó casi dos horas respondiendo a Jerry y Sherry, contándoles cada detalle, cada gesto, todo lo que había pasado durante los dos días anteriores. Aunque hubo una parte que se guardó para él, no creía que entrar en esos detalles fuera necesario.  
  
Tanto ellos como Kinsasa estaban excitados, sonrientes, y parecían saborear cada explicación de Jensen, como si estuvieran viendo a Jared hacer todo lo que él les contaba. Luego, le dejaron un rato para que se duchara y comiera algo, y le llenaron la mochila de comida, chocolatinas y los dulces que Kinsasa había comprado para Jared.  
  
\- Bueno, ¿entonces cómo lo hacemos? - Estaban los cuatro sentados en el salón de la casa, planeando la mejor manera de hacer que Jerry y Sherry se encontraran con su hijo.  
  
\- Creo que el mejor momento es al mediodía. Los gorilas suelen quedarse dormidos un rato a esa hora, puedo hacer que Jared venga hacia aquí sin que nos siga ninguno en ese momento. Pero debéis ser conscientes de que lo más probable es que no se acuerde de vosotros. No pretendáis un encuentro con abrazos ni nada de eso. Creo que aunque le pueda traer hasta aquí, deberíamos hacerlo como cuando contactamos en la selva, de forma indirecta. No vayáis vosotros hacia él, esperar a que él se acerque.  
  
Bien, estaremos en el claro que hay frente a la casa, y esperaremos a que te acerques con él. ¿Al mediodía entonces?  
  
\- Si, al mediodía.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cuando Jensen llegó donde estaba el grupo, los primeros rayos de sol ya iluminaban la selva. Se dirigió directamente al sitio que Jared había elegido la noche anterior para dormir, pero no estaba allí. Se giró recorriendo la zona con la mirada. La mayoría de los gorilas, todavía estaban durmiendo pero no había ni rastro de Jared.  
  
Jensen supuso que había vuelto a salir a buscar fruta, pero cuando pasó más de una hora y el grupo empezó a moverse para comer todavía no había vuelto, y empezó a preocuparse de verdad.  
  
Miró cómo el macho dominante empezaba a andar y los demás gorilas le seguían. No sabía que hacer, si seguir al grupo o quedarse esperando a Jared. Sintió como un nudo se le formaba en el estómago, mil ideas empezaron a rondarle sobre lo que podía haberle pasado, a cada cual peor, y empezó a sentir que el pánico se apoderaba de él.  
  
“Otra vez no Jay, si te vuelvo a perder me voy a volver loco” - En ese momento, cuando prácticamente todos los gorilas del grupo habían salido de la zona, vio como Jared salía de entre unos arbustos, cabizbajo, andando sin ganas.  
  
\- ¡Jay! - El corazón le dio un vuelco en el pecho al verle. Otro susto como ese e iba a terminar dándole un infarto de verdad.  
  
Jared se giró en cuanto oyó la voz de Jensen, echó a correr hacia él y literalmente se le tiró encima, haciéndole caer de espaldas al suelo, con todo su peso sobre él.  
  
\- Joder Jay, vas a aplastarme - dijo entre risas - Tío eres demasiado grande para esto. Jensen se separó un poco para mirar a Jared a la cara y se quedó helado cuando vio sus mejillas surcadas de lágrimas. - Dios Jay ¿Qué pensabas? ¿Que te había dejado? - Jensen rodeó la cara de Jared con sus manos y le miró a los ojos, haciendo un esfuerzo por que el nudo que sentía en la garganta le permitiera hablar. - Nunca Jay ¿me oyes? Nunca más voy a separarme de tí. - Se acercó a él lentamente, hasta que sus labios se encontraron. En un principio, Jared no respondió al beso, se quedó parado, como si no supiera lo que hacer, pero poco a poco, se dejó llevar, y abrió su boca, dejando que Jensen entrara, en un beso suave e intenso.  
  
Cuando se separaron, Jared respiraba de forma agitada, y sus mejillas estaban coloradas. Era la mejor imagen de Jared que Jensen había visto en su vida. Definitivamente, no iba a volver a separarse de él ni un solo segundo, nunca más.  
  
Entonces Jared se levantó y señalo en la dirección en que había ido el grupo. - Jen - Le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él para que le siguiera.  
  
\- Sí, sí, voy contigo Jay. Voy contigo.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared encontró algo más de fruta con facilidad, así que Jensen decidió dejar la comida que había llevado para la tarde. Llegaron a la zona donde los gorilas se estaban alimentando y pasaron la mañana literalmente jugando.  
  
Aquel niño que Jared siempre había tenido dentro, había salido a la superficie por completo, y se pasó toda la mañana saltando, corriendo y jugando con Jensen, como si fuera un crío, cosa que a este le encantó, se rió esa mañana más de lo que había reído en los últimos cinco años y disfrutó de la compañía de Jared cada segundo.  
  
Cuando el sol ya estaba alto en el cielo, los gorilas empezaron a buscar el refugio de las zonas de vegetación alta para dormir un rato. Jensen entretuvo a Jared con los juegos hasta que todos estuvieron tumbados. Había llegado el momento.  
  
Sacó una de las chocolatinas de la mochila, y le quitó el envoltorio asegurándose de que Jared le veía hacerlo. Entonces, con la chocolatina en la mano empezó a andar hacia la casa de los Padalecki, con Jared siguiéndole con una enorme sonrisa en la boca.  
  
Tres chocolatinas y un cuarto de hora después, llegaron al claro que se extendía desde el límite de la selva hasta la casa. Jensen pudo ver a Sherry y Jerry en el centro del claro, sentados en el suelo, esperando.  
  
\- Bueno Jay, ha llegado el momento de que veas a tus padres.  



	8. Capítulo 8

CAPÍTULO 8

 

Jensen salió al claro y se acercó unos metros más a Jerry y Sherry, quedándose todavía a una distancia considerable, y cuando Jared le alcanzó le dio la media chocolatina que llevaba en la mano. Jared la cogió y mientras estaba comiendo, recorrió el entorno con la mirada, parándose en el punto donde estaban sus padres. Frunció el ceño y dio varios pasos hacia atrás, como si no le gustara lo que estaba viendo.  
  
Jensen procuró no hacer caso del gesto, y se quedó donde estaba durante un rato, luego sin decir nada, se acercó un poco más al matrimonio, y abrió la mochila, empezando a sacar de ella más cosas que podían servir de reclamo para Jared. Agua, algo más de chocolate y algunas de las chucherías que Kinsasa le había comprado.  
  
Jared pasaba su mirada de Jensen a sus padres una y otra vez, como si estuviera sopesando los posibles riesgos de acercarse más, mientras que por otra parte, las cosas que Jensen estaba sacando de la mochila, le llamaban a gritos.  
  
Finalmente, dio un par de pasos hacia adelante, y definitivamente se decidió. En el momento en que Jared empezó a andar hacia Jensen, este, haciendo como que no lo había notado, se levantó y también se movió, esta vez mirando a Jerry y acercándose más aún a él. Se sentó en el suelo a unos veinte metros de la pareja, procurando no prestar atención a lo que hacía Jared mientras tanto.  
  
Jared le siguió lentamente, pero sin apartar la mirada de sus padres, controlando sus movimientos por si acaso. Por fin, consiguió sentarse junto a Jensen, y este le miró a los ojos y le sonrió de forma tranquilizadora, ofreciéndole una tira de regaliz.  
  
La cosa funcionó bastante bien. Jensen consiguió que Jared se acercara a sus padres hasta prácticamente sentarse a su lado. Jared les observó durante un rato, estudiándoles y recorriéndoles con la mirada, pero luego perdió su interés, y se dedicó exclusivamente a Jensen, y sobre todo a su nuevo descubrimiento. Las chucherías.  
  
Una hora después, Jensen y él estaban jugando en el claro. Jared le había vuelto a vacíar la mochila y había arrasado con todo. Era increíble como había conseguido sobrevivir en la selva durante todos aquellos años.  
  
Sus padres prácticamente ni se movieron. Tenían tanto miedo de asustarle con cualquier movimiento, que se habían quedado prácticamente petrificados, y se limitaban a mirar a su hijo, con una sonrisa en la boca y los ojos llenos de lágrimas.  
  
\- Joder Jay, has acabado con toda la comida, ahora ya no tenemos nada más para comer. - Cuando Jensen hablaba, Jared le miraba sonriendo, y a veces repetía alguna de las palabras que había dicho, aunque Jensen no tenía nada claro si era que estaba recordando algo o si era una simple imitación.  
  
Sherry entró en la casa un momento, moviéndose con cuidado, y poco después salió con una mochila en la mano, llena de más comida. Se sentó en el mismo sitio donde había estado toda la tarde, se colocó deliberadamente de cara a Jared y empezó a mirar todas las cosas que había metido dentro.  
  
Jared no tardó en fijar su atención en ella. Le estuvo mirando durante un rato, y luego le señaló con un dedo, y mirando a Jensen dijo - Comida.  
  
\- Sí Jay, eso es comida. ¿Quieres cogerla? - dijo Jensen señalando a Sherry.  
  
Jared pasaba su mirada de Jensen a su madre, sin saber qué hacer exactamente. Entonces Jensen señaló a Sherry - Vamos, vete y coge la comida.  
  
Dudó un momento, pero finalmente, avanzó despacio hacia su madre, sin dejar de mirar a Jensen a cada paso que daba. Cuando llegó al lado de Sherry, señaló la mochila con la mano. - Comida.  
  
\- ¿La quieres Jared? - Sherry apenas podía hablar por el nudo que tenía en la garganta. - Ven, cógela. - Adelantó un poco la mochila, dejando ver que Jared podía ir a cogerla, y cuando este dio un paso más, Sherry fue recogiendo sus brazos, hasta que tuvo la mochila pegada a su cuerpo. Jared siguió acercándose a ella, hasta estar justo a su lado, estiró la mano y agarró la mochila.  
  
\- Comida. Jay. Jen. - Sherry sonrió de oreja a oreja al oírle hablar, y Jared imitó su gesto, luego tiró de la mochila y se alejó de ella hacia donde estaba Jensen.  
  
Para entonces, el sol ya estaba bastante bajo, y Jared llevaba ya un rato mirando en dirección hacia donde estaba el resto del grupo. Una vez más, miró al cielo, comprobando la posición del sol, y entonces señaló hacia la selva.  
  
\- Jen. Jay. - Dijo mirándole a Jensen con el ceño fruncido. Jensen miró a los Padalecki, que estaban sentados a su lado, y los dos asintieron.  
  
\- Gracias Jen. No sabes lo felices que nos has hecho. - dijo Sherry emocionada una vez más.  
  
Jensen se acercó a ella y le dio un beso en la frente, antes de volver hacia donde estaba Jared y empezar a adentrase en la selva.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Habían pasado nueve días desde que el grupo se asentó junto a la casa de los Padalecki. Las cosas iban bien, aunque bastante lentas.  
  
Jared parecía ir recuperando su condición de humano poco a poco. Cada vez decía más palabras, y se hacía entender mejor. Habían seguido acercándose al claro para que viera a sus padres, y ya se relacionaba con ellos con más naturalidad. También había empezado a moverse más como un humano, imitando la forma de andar de Jensen y sus gestos.  
  
No se separaba de Jensen ni un segundo. Tanto era así, que a este cada vez le resultaba más difícil escaparse de vez en cuando para darse una ducha en casa de los Padalecki, así que el día anterior, había decidido hacerlo sin esconderse de Jared. Cuando el sol estaba alto en el cielo, empezó a andar hacia el claro, dejando que Jared le siguiera.  
  
Cuando llegaron al claro y Jensen siguió andando hasta la casa, Jared se quedó parado un momento, extrañado y sin saber qué hacer, pero finalmente le siguió y entró en la casa. La experiencia acabó siendo una auténtica locura. Jared se movía por la casa con mucho recelo, pero cuando consiguió llegar hasta donde estaba Jensen, y le vio bajo el agua de la ducha, empezó a gritar y a pegar botes por el cuarto de baño.  
  
\- ¡Jay! ¡Jay! - Jensen cerró el grifo un momento. - Jay no pasa nada, solo me estoy duchando ¿de acuerdo? - Jensen le hizo entrar en la ducha con él, aunque Jared no estaba precisamente muy convencido de lo que hacía. Una vez estuvo dentro, Jensen agarró la ducha y abrió el grifo, dejando salir un chorro pequeño. Jared pegó un bote en el sitio, pero poco después alargó la mano, curioso, colocándola bajo el agua con una sonrisa un tanto insegura.  
  
Poco después, los dos se estaban jabonando, frotándose el cuerpo el uno al otro, mientras Jared no paraba de gritar como un crío y poniendo todo el baño perdido de agua y jabón por todas partes, haciendo que Jensen no pudiera contener la risa.  
  
El sexo también había ido evolucionando. Las primeras veces, había sido sexo salvaje, animal, sin preliminares ni preparación ni nada por el estilo. Simplemente penetración, embestidas y orgasmo. Pero Jensen había conseguido que Jared se dejara acariciar, y que le acariciara, había conseguido incluir los besos en la ecuación del sexo, y en definitiva, que esa parte también se fuera humanizando poco a poco.  
  
La décima mañana desde que habían llegado a aquel asentamiento, Jared había desaparecido con los primeros rayos de luz, como hacía habitualmente, para ir a buscar fruta. Jensen, estaba todavía tumbado en su rincón, medio dormido, cuando sintió que una mano se posaba en su espalda.  
  
Se giró sobresaltado y se encontró con Digit2. En un principio no se dio cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo, pero cuando el macho se acercó a él, y sintió su erección contra su cuerpo, Jensen entendió lo que pretendía.  
  
Se apartó un poco, con el corazón latiéndole a mil por hora, e intentó escabullirse esperando que Digit2 cambiara de idea. Pero por lo visto, el gorila tenía muy claro lo que quería, y no se desanimó ante el rechazo, siguió a Jensen hasta que le acorraló contra unos árboles.  
  
Jensen no sabía qué hacer. Enfrentarse a Digit2 no era una buena idea en absoluto. Aquel gorila debía pesar al menos 250 kilos, y estaba seguro de que podía destrozarle sin ningún esfuerzo.  
  
Intentó pensar lo más rápidamente posible, buscar una salida, pero el miedo no le dejaba razonar en absoluto. Tenía la boca seca y parecía que el corazón se le iba a salir del pecho en cualquier momento. De pronto, con un movimiento brusco, Digit2 le agarró de un brazo y tiró de él, haciéndole caer al suelo de rodillas. Inmediatamente se situó detrás de él y le agarró por las caderas, igual que hacía con las hembras del grupo, y empezó a embestir buscando la forma de penetrar a Jensen.  
  
Por suerte para Jensen, los pantalones no permitían que Digit2 consiguiera su objetivo, aunque eso estaba haciéndole enfadar seriamente, y el agarre sobre Jensen cada vez era más fuerte. Si seguía apretando de aquella manera, Jensen estaba seguro de que iba a terminar rompiéndole algún hueso. El dolor que sentía en las caderas por el agarre bestial del gorila le estaba haciendo marearse, y seguía sintiendo a través del pantalón la erección del macho intentando buscar una entrada, embistiendo contra él con tanta fuerza que todo su cuerpo se sacudía como si fuera un muñeco de trapo.  
  
Cuando Jensen pensaba que no iba a poder soportar más, apareció Jared entre unos árboles. En un primer momento, se quedó parado, sin saber qué hacer. Enfrentarse al macho dominante del grupo era algo muy serio, algo que nunca en la vida se le habría ocurrido, sobre todo, porque sabía que no tenía ninguna posibilidad. Pero cuando oyó un grito de dolor salir de la garganta de Jensen, su cuerpo reaccionó de forma instintiva.  
  
Jared se lanzó sobre Digit2, golpeándole en la cabeza con todas sus fuerzas, y entreteniéndole el tiempo suficiente como para que Jensen pudiera escapar de su agarre. Eso enfureció mucho al gorila, que se quitó a Jared de encima, lanzándolo contra un árbol como si fuera un fardo.  
  
El golpe contra el tronco fue brutal. Jared sintió que sus huesos crujían y un dolor insoportable recorrió todo su cuerpo antes de caer al suelo y perder el conocimiento.  
  
Después de aquello, Digit2 pareció haber perdido el interés por el sexo. Antes de que Jensen pudiera reaccionar, se acercó al cuerpo inconsciente de Jared, todavía resoplando por el enfado, lo elevó con sus brazos por encima de su cabeza, y lanzó un grito, proclamando su victoria en la pelea, luego lo lanzó al suelo una vez más.  



	9. Capítulo 9

**CAPÍTULO 9**

 

Una vez terminó la pelea, Digit2 hizo una llamada al grupo y se marchó de la zona. Jensen estaba seguro de que no iban a volver, ya habían previsto que cualquier día se desplazarían, y después de lo ocurrido, estaba seguro de que lo harían ese mismo día.  
  
Jensen estaba dolorido. Digit2 le había apretando las caderas con tanta fuerza que cualquier movimiento le provocada un dolor agudo en toda la zona. Gateó lentamente hasta el cuerpo inconsciente de Jared, rezando para que aún estuviera vivo, llorando desesperado porque hubiera podido aguantar el golpe brutal.  
  
Cuando llegó a su lado, lo primero que hizo fue buscarle el pulso. Estaba vivo. Jensen apoyó su cabeza sobre el pecho de Jared, y se permitió un minuto de desahogo, llorando sobre él totalmente descontrolado. Luego se incorporó y empezó a comprobar el cuerpo de Jared. A primera vista, se podía ver que tenía un brazo roto, probablemente a causa de la segunda caída, en la que su cuerpo inerte golpeó contra el suelo en una postura extraña.  
  
En la espalda, aproximadamente un palmo por encima de los riñones, ya había aparecido un enorme hematoma que tenía bastante mala pinta. Jensen estaba casi seguro que era el resultado del golpe contra el árbol. Además de eso, tenía una brecha bastante fea sobre su ceja izquierda, y que sangraba profusamente, cubriendo todo ese lado de su cara de sangre.  
  
Jensen intentó levantarse para cargar con el cuerpo de Jared. Tenía que llevarle a casa cuanto antes. Pero el dolor apenas le dejaba andar a él solo, así que cargar con el peso muerto de Jared iba a ser imposible.  
  
Sacó el teléfono y llamó a Jerry.  
  
Media hora después, Jerry y Sherry aparecieron con cuatro jóvenes nativos que vivían en la zona y una camilla de campaña para trasladar a Jared. Mientras, Kinsasa había salido hacia el pueblo a buscar al médico y llevarle a casa de los Padalecki.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Joder Jensen, ¿me quieres decir qué es lo que ha pasado? - El médico se había quedado en la habitación atendiendo a Jared y mandó salir a todo el mundo de allí para poder trabajar con tranquilidad.  
  
\- Todo... ha sido todo una locura, Jerry. - Jensen estaba agotado, volver hasta allí con su cuerpo dolorido le había costado un gran esfuerzo, y estaba pálido y mareado.  
  
\- ¿Qué ha pasado? - Insistió Jerry que se había pasado todo el camino de vuelta repitiendo que tenían que haber sacado a Jared de la selva el primer día.  
  
\- Jerry, dale un respiro, ¿no ves que no se encuentra bien? - Sherry llegó de la cocina con unas pastillas para el dolor y se las dio a Jensen con un vaso de agua. - Túmbate en el sofá cariño, estarás más cómodo. - Jensen tenía la zona de las caderas totalmente amoratada, con los enormes dedos de Digit2 marcados en la piel, y el dolor le estaba matando.  
  
\- Ha sido Digit2 - dijo una vez estuvo tumbado en el sofá.  
  
\- ¿El jefe? ¿Por qué? - preguntó Jerry totalmente alucinado. - Jared lleva cinco años viviendo con ellos, ¿por qué le ha atacado ahora?  
  
\- En realidad, el ataque lo empezó Jared.  
  
\- ¿Qué? - Eso sí que sorprendió a Jerry.  
  
\- Verás Jerry... es que Digit2... bueno... él... - Jensen no sabía cómo explicar lo que había pasado. - Joder, Digit2 quería aparearse conmigo.  
  
Las caras de los Padalecki eran de incredulidad total. - Jensen, ¿por qué iba a querer Digit2 aparearse contigo? Probablemente ni siquiera sabe si eres un macho o una hembra, y no creo que tu testosterona le provoque... - Jerry dejó de hablar de repente. - Jensen. Dime que tú y Jared no habeis...  
  
Jensen apartó la mirada de Jerry avergonzado. - Sí - dijo tan bajo que prácticamente tuvieron que adivinar la respuesta.  
  
\- ¿Delante de los gorilas? - dijo Jerry levantando la voz.  
  
\- ¡Joder Jerry, fue Jared quién lo inicio! ¡No pude decirle que no!  
  
\- ¡¿Y tú eras el que quería hacer todo bien para no hacerle más daño a Jared?!  
  
Aquella frase golpeó a Jensen como si fuera una barra de hierro. - Lo siento... yo... no pensé que...  
  
\- Ya, ya veo que no pensaste - escupió Jerry antes de salir de la casa dando un portazo.  
  
Jensen se tapó la cara con las manos mientras las lágrimas empezaban a resbalar por sus mejillas. Si Jared no se recuperaba de aquello, todo habría sido culpa suya. Jerry tenía razón. Él debió haber sido más cuidadoso. Todo era su culpa.

\- No le hagas caso cariño. - Sherry se sentó a su lado y le apartó las manos de la cara, haciéndole mirarle a los ojos. - Jerry está muy nervioso, pero no piensa lo que ha dicho. Tú no has tenido la culpa de nada Jen. Nadie habría imaginado que eso pudiera pasar. No se te ocurra sentirte culpable.. Llevas cinco años dedicando la mitad de tu vida a buscar a Jared, muy poca gente es capaz de hacer algo así. Así que ni siquiera pienses que algo de esto puede ser culpa tuya ¿me oyes?  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
El médico salió de la habitación de Jared una hora después. Le había dado siete puntos a Jared en la ceja, había reducido la fractura del brazo y le había colocado una escayola, y comprobó que no había fracturas en la zona de la espalda, el golpe había sido muy fuerte, pero por suerte, los huesos habían aguantado.  
  
\- No creo que tarde en despertar. Ahora mismo está conmocionado por el golpe, pero estoy seguro de que pasará poco a poco. No parece tener nada grave, lo que más le va a molestar es el golpe de la espalda, pero no podemos hacer nada, lo único que debéis procurar es ponerle hielo varias veces al día, y darle esta crema, le calmará el dolor y ayudará a que el hematoma se reduzca más rápido. Tú también puedes usarla Jensen, te ayudará.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
La primera vez que Jared despertó, apenas se movió. Abrió los ojos, y cuando vio a Jensen estiró su mano para tocarle, pero el simple movimiento le hizo soltar un gemido de dolor. Jensen se acercó más a él y le acarició el pelo, hablándole suavemente para tranquilizarle, hasta que volvió a quedarse dormido.  
  
Cuando empezó a anochecer, Jensen se tumbó en el sofá del salón, totalmente agotado.  
  
\- Jen, vete a la cama, ahí no vas a poder descansar bien.  
  
\- No Sherry, quiero estar aquí, lo más cerca de él posible. Si se despierta quiero estar cerca.  
  
\- Jensen, si se despierta, yo te aviso, vas a estar en el piso de arriba, no a cien kilómetros de aquí.  
  
\- Por favor Sherry, déjame. Quiero estar aquí. - Sherry no había podido convencer a Jensen de que no tenía culpa de nada, y llevaba todo el día con una expresión en la cara que le provocaba a la mujer un nudo en el estómago cada vez que le miraba. No hacía falta ser un genio para darse cuenta de que Jensen estaba destrozado, y no se iba a recuperar hasta que Jared estuviera mejor.  
  
\- Está bien, pero solo esta noche, mañana vas a dormir en tu cuarto.  
  
Finalmente, con la ayuda de los calmantes, Jensen consiguió quedarse dormido en el sofá. Sherry entró a la habitación de Jared a comprobar como estaba y tras ver que seguía profundamente dormido, salió con su marido al porche de la casa a refrescarse un poco.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen se despertó confundido. No sabía si el ruido que le había despertado había sido real o parte de un sueño. Se quedó quieto durante un momento, escuchando. Ahí estaba otra vez, era como un gemido, un gemido ronco y bajo, que llegaba desde el vestíbulo de la casa.  
  
Jensen se levantó despacio, haciendo un gesto de dolor e incorporándose poco a poco, para hacerse el menor daño posible. Salió lentamente del salón y se encontró con Jared en el vestíbulo, estaba frente a la puerta de la casa, y justo en ese momento la abrió para salir a la calle.  
  
\- ¡Jay! - Jared se giró al oír su voz, y el gesto le hizo soltar un grito de dolor. En ese momento, Jerry y Sherry, que estaban en el porche de la casa, aparecieron en la puerta de entrada, haciendo que Jared diera dos pasos hacia atrás.  
  
\- Jay tranquilo, no pasa nada. - Jensen se acercó a él intentando tranquilizarle.  
  
\- Jen. Jay. Dormir. - dijo Jared señalando por la puerta hacia la selva.  
  
\- Escucha Jay, hoy no podemos ¿vale? Jensen le agarró por los hombros se puso frente a él. - Vamos a quedarnos aquí, hoy no podemos volver.  
  
\- Dormir. Jen. - Jared siguió insistiendo, señalando hacia la calle, y cada vez más agitado.  
  
\- No Jay, no podemos ir a la selva, vamos a quedarnos aquí.  
  
Jared negó con la cabeza y se soltó de Jensen para dirigirse hacia la puerta, pero Jerry y Sherry le cortaron el paso.  
  
\- ¡Jen! Dormir, Jen - Jared miraba a Jensen, suplicándole con la mirada que hiciera algo. Su respiración se agitaba cada vez más, se estaba poniendo muy nervioso.  
  
\- Jay escúchame. - Jensen intentó parecer tranquilo, hablándole suave para que no se alterara más. - No podemos ir a la selva, ¿me oyes? Hoy no podemos volver.  
  
De repente, Jared se lanzó hacia la puerta, soltando un rugido mientras embestía contra sus padres para que le dejaran salir. Por suerte, su golpe de la espalda no le permitía hacer grandes esfuerzos, y Jerry pudo frenarle, y entonces, todo se volvió una locura.  
  
Jared gritaba, rugía, gruñía e intentaba zafarse del agarre de Jerry para poder salir a la calle. Pronto, Jensen y Sherry se unieron para ayudar a Jerry, y entre los tres, consiguieron controlar a Jared y llevarle prácticamente arrastras hasta su habitación, mientras él pataleaba, y lanzaba manotazos al aire gritando como un loco.  
  
\- ¡Dejarme con él Jerry! - Jensen gritaba para hacerse oír por encima de los rugidos de Jared. - ¡Salir y cerrar la puerta con llave! ¡Dejarme a solas con él!  
  
  
  
CONTINUARÁ...........................


	10. Capítulo 10

**CAPÍTULO 10**

 

Jensen fue incapaz de controlar a Jared. En cuanto Jerry cerró la puerta con llave, este se puso delante de ella y empezó a darle patadas y puñetazos sin dejar de gritar y gruñir, y las dos veces que Jensen intentó acercarse a él, se ganó un labio partido y un ojo morado.  
  
Después de casi un cuarto de hora, Jared cayó al suelo agotado, gimiendo por el dolor y llevándose la mano a la espalda, con la cara llena de lágrimas y sollozando sin parar. Jensen intentó acercarse una vez más, pero Jared ni siquiera le permitía tocarle.  
  
\- Dormir Jen. Dormir. - Era lo único que decía, lo repetía una y otra vez entre sollozos, suplicando a Jensen que le dejara salir de allí.  
  
\- Jensen, también lloraba. Ver a Jared de esa manera le estaba matando, pero no había absolutamente nada que pudieran hacer. Jared se había enfrentado al macho dominante del grupo, y había perdido. Eso suponía su expulsión del grupo, y no podían dejarle adentrarse solo y herido en la selva.  
  
\- No puedo Jay, no puedo dejarte salir. Dios si pudieras entenderme Jay. - Jensen se acercó otra vez a él, despacio, e intentó rodearle con sus brazos, pero Jared se apartó de él.  
  
\- ¡Vete! ¡Jen vete! - Jensen llamó a Jerry para que le abriera la puerta y salió de la habitación, totalmente desesperado, no sabía cómo podía ayudar a Jared.  
  
Decidieron que lo mejor era dejar que pasara la noche, ver si Jared se tranquilizaba y a la mañana siguiente intentar hablar con él. No podían hacer otra cosa, así que los tres se fueron a la cama, para intentar al menos descansar un poco. Los días siguientes no iban a ser nada fáciles para ninguno.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
La cabeza le iba a estallar. Llevaba doce horas oyéndole gritar, gemir y gruñir. Sin parar. Parecía incansable. Parecía que nunca iba a terminar.  
  
Jensen empezó a pensar, si lo que les había parecido una buena idea, no había sido un error. Estaba empezando a dudar de sus fuerzas, y de si iba a ser capaz de soportar aquello. Pero tenía que hacerlo. No había otra salida. Habían hablado de aquello mucho tiempo, y sabían que no podían hacer otra cosa. Y en realidad, tampoco quería hacer otra cosa.  
  
Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a la cocina a buscar unas aspirinas. Atravesó el salón a oscuras y entró en la cocina procurando no hacer demasiado ruido, no quería despertar a nadie a esas horas de la noche. Aunque pensándolo bien, aquello era una tontería. Nadie podía estar durmiendo con aquel escándalo sonando por toda la casa.  
  
\- Hola cariño. - Jensen pegó un bote sorprendido por la voz. No esperaba encontrar a nadie allí.  
  
\- Hola Sherry.  
  
\- ¿No puedes dormir?  
  
\- ¿Alguien puede?  
  
\- No, creo que no.  
  
\- ¿Crees que durará mucho?  
  
\- No lo sé. Supongo que tarde o temprano se cansará.  
  
\- Sí, supongo. Ojalá que sea pronto.  
  
Los dos se sentaron a la mesa, con la mirada perdida y sin decir nada, mientras los gemidos y los gritos seguían inundando la casa y taladrando sus oídos sin descanso.  
  
Había pasado un día entero desde que llevaron a Jared a la casa, y habían sido incapaces de hacer que se tranquilizara. Durante el día, no quiso estar con nadie, ni siquiera con Jensen, no permitió que nadie le tocara ni se acercara a él, y en cuanto empezó a oscurecer, se puso como un loco, gritaba y gruñía desesperado pidiendo que le dejaran salir de la casa.  
  
Durante el día, habían hablado con los responsables del parque nacional, y con un psicólogo. Y la única opción que había salido de todo aquello fue la de internarle en un centro especializado en psiquiatría, pero los tres se negaron a ello. Intentaron analizar la situación tanto desde el punto de vista de Jared como humano como desde el punto de vista de las reacciones animales.  
  
La conclusión siempre era, que lo que Jared necesitaba era tiempo. Lo primero que tenía que hacer era aceptar que no iba a poder volver a la selva, y luego empezar a familiarizarse otra vez con la civilización. Se suponía que estaban en la primera fase, en la que Jared aceptaba que no podía volver a dormir en la selva, pero la verdad era, que no parecía entrar en razón en absoluto.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Cuando la luz del día empezó a entrar por las ventanas, iluminando la casa, Jared pareció tranquilizarse. Al menos dejó de gritar y de gruñir, y el silencio invadió la casa.  
  
\- Dios, por fin. - Jensen se frotó los ojos, agotado por la falta de sueño y la tensión. - Voy a entrar.  
  
\- Jen, espera un poco. ¿Crees que es una buena idea?  
  
\- No lo sé Sherry, pero es la única que tengo. Es eso o quedarnos de brazos cruzados todo el día, hasta que vuelva a hacerse de noche y se ponga otra vez como un loco.

Sherry asintió con cara de preocupación. - Vale, pero antes déjame preparar algo de comer, supongo que tendrá hambre, a lo mejor eso le tranquiliza un poco.  
  
Jensen puso en una bandeja los sandwiches que Sherry había hecho, fruta, agua y algunas chocolatinas y se dirigió a la habitación de Jared. Jerry estaba sentado en una butaca junto a la puerta, medio dormido, y cuando le oyó llegar, se levantó.  
  
\- Abre, Jerry. Voy a llevarle algo de comer. - Jerry asintió y se acercó a la puerta con la llave en la mano. - Cuando esté dentro cierra con llave, voy a quedarme un rato.  
  
\- De acuerdo, pero ten cuidado. Si pasa cualquier cosa llámame.  
  
\- Bien.  
  
Jerry abrió la puerta y Jensen entró despacio. Jared estaba tumbado en el suelo, encima de la alfombra que había junto a la cama. Parecía dormido. Jensen dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa que había en el lado derecho de la habitación, y cuando se volvió, se encontró a Jared sentado en el suelo, mirándole.  
  
\- Hola Jay. Te he traído comida.  
  
Jared frunció el ceño como si no entendiera nada. - ¿Comida? ¿Para Jay?  
  
\- Jared, escucha - Jensen se acercó lentamente, hasta la cama, y se sentó encima, sin acercarse demasiado para no provocar una reacción negativa. - Sé que no entiendes lo que está pasando. Sé que esto es difícil para ti. - Mientras hablaba, se fue acercando poco a poco. - Pero quiero que entiendas, que no estamos intentando castigarte, que no queremos hacerte daño. Solo queremos ayudarte Jay. - Sin dejar de hablar en un tono suave, Jensen se arrodilló delante de Jared y levantó su mano, para acariciar su cara. - Sherry, Jerry y yo, hemos estado buscándote durante mucho tiempo, y lo único que queremos es que estés bien.  
  
Jared ladeó la cabeza apoyándose en la mano de Jensen y cerró los ojos un momento, como intentando saborear la sensación del contacto. Cuando los abrió, estaban llenos de lágrimas que lograba contener a duras penas.  
  
\- Jay dormir. Bien - dijo casi en un susurro mirando por la ventana.  
  
\- No Jared, eso no está bien. Si vas a la selva a dormir, vas a estar solo. El grupo se ha ido. Peleaste con el jefe y perdiste. Ellos ya no están. ¿Quieres estar solo en la selva?  
  
\- Jen. - dijo Jared apoyando su mano en el pecho de Jensen. - Jen y Jay, dormir.  
  
\- Sí Jay, yo quiero dormir contigo, pero no en la selva. Escúchame vamos a hacer una cosa, primero comemos lo que he traído y luego dormimos, juntos, pero aquí, en la cama. - Jensen puso su mano sobre la cama con la última frase. - ¿Quieres dormir conmigo aquí Jay?  
  
\- ¿Jen y Jay... juntos?  
  
\- Sí, juntos Jay, siempre juntos ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared dejó salir una tímida sonrisa y luego se inclinó hacia delante, apoyando su cabeza contra el pecho de Jensen, y soltando un pequeño gemido. - Jay duele.  
  
\- ¿Qué te duele, la espalda? - Jensen bajó su mano por la espalda de Jared hasta la zona donde tenía el golpe, y este volvió a gemir. - Espera un poco. - Se levantó y abrió la puerta de la habitación. - Jerry, por favor, tráeme unos calmantes y la pomada que le recetó el médico a Jared.  
  
Le dio los calmantes a Jared y luego le hizo tumbarse en la cama y extendió la pomada por su espalda con un suave masaje. Cuando terminó, los dos se sentaron en el suelo a comer lo que Sherry les había preparado. Jared devoró la comida como si llevara una semana sin comer, y cuando terminó con la última chocolatina, se quedó mirando a Jensen, como si no supiera qué hacer.  
  
\- Oye, he pensado que a lo mejor te venía bien darte una ducha antes de dormir. ¿Te acuerdas de la ducha?  
  
Jared se le quedó mirando con cara extrañada, y Jensen se puso en pié, tirando de su mano para que le siguiera. Entraron en el baño y cuando Jared vio la ducha sonrió como no lo había hecho desde que llegaron a la casa.  
  
\- Agua. - dijo abriendo el grifo de la ducha. Pilló a Jensen totalmente desprevenido y cuando el agua empezó a salir con fuerza, le dio de lleno en la cara empapándole por completo.  
  
\- ¡Dios, Jay! Mira cómo me has puesto. - Jared soltó una carcajada que a Jensen le sonó a música celestial.  
  
Una vez se hubieron duchado y mientras Jensen ayudaba a Jared a secarse bien, se dio cuenta de que prácticamente se estaba quedando dormido de pie. Estaba con los brazos estirados, mientras Jensen le secaba, y con los ojos cerrados, como si los párpados le pesaran demasiado para mantenerlos abiertos.  
  
\- Creo que ya es hora de irse a dormir Jay.  
  
Jared abrió los ojos y le miró fijamente. - Jay y Jen juntos. - dijo asegurándose de que Jensen iba a cumplir su promesa.  
  
\- Sí, juntos. Vamos a dormir juntos.  
  
Dos minutos después estaban en la cama, Jared con la cabeza apoyada en el pecho de Jensen y abrazado a él, y antes de que pudieran pensar en nada, los dos se quedaron dormidos.  



	11. Capítulo 11

**CAPÍTULO 11**

 

Durmieron toda la tarde y prácticamente toda la noche. Cuando Jensen se despertó, eran alrededor de las cinco de la mañana. Jared seguía agarrado a él, como si fuera un salvavidas, y durante un rato se quedó así, quieto, disfrutando de la sensación. Pero le estaba empezando a doler todo el cuerpo por estar tantas horas en la misma postura, y finalmente se liberó del agarre de Jared con cuidado de no despertarle, y salió de la habitación sin hacer ruido.  
  
Bajó a la cocina, se tomó unos calmantes con un vaso de agua y luego salió un rato al porche a despejarse un poco. Casi una hora después apareció Jerry y se sentó a su lado.  
  
\- ¿Qué tal ha ido todo?  
  
\- Bien - dijo Jensen con una sonrisa en la boca. - Creo que Jared está empezando a entender lo que ha pasado, pero vamos a tener que darle tiempo, hay que hacerlo poco a poco.  
  
\- ¿Crees que podremos verle hoy? - Jerry y Sherry estaban teniendo paciencia, pero las ganas de estar con su hijo les quemaban por dentro a cada segundo.  
  
\- Bueno, podemos intentarlo. Voy a preguntarle si quiere bajar a desayunar a la cocina.  
  
\- Bien, creo que Sherry va a empezar a preparar el desayuno.  
  
En ese momento, oyeron ruidos en el piso de arriba. Jensen se levantó de un salto y salió corriendo hacia la habitación de Jared. Se oían golpes en la puerta y los sollozos de Jared.  
  
\- ¡Jay! ¡Jay tranquilo! - Jensen cogió las llaves y abrió la puerta lo más rápido que pudo. Cuando entró en la habitación, se encontró a Jared jadeando, con la cara llena de lágrimas y temblando.  
  
\- Jay estoy aquí. - Se acercó a él rápidamente, rodeó su cara con las manos y empezó a darle pequeños besos en la frente, los ojos y por toda la cara. - Estoy aquí Jay, no me he ido a ninguna parte. Estamos juntos ¿vale?  
  
Jared le abrazó con fuerza y escondió su cara en el hombro de Jensen, y poco a poco se fue calmando. - Juntos, Jen. Jen y Jay juntos.  
  
\- Sí Jay, estamos juntos, tranquilo. - Jensen empezó a acariciar su espalda y al poco rato Jared se pegó más a él, rozándose contra su cuerpo, haciéndole sentir su erección a través de la ropa.  
  
\- Jay, espera. - Un escalofrío recorrió todo el cuerpo de Jensen, que reaccionó inmediatamente poniéndose duro.  
  
Jerry y Sherry estaban en la puerta de la habitación, donde se habían quedado parados viendo como Jensen intentaba tranquilizar a Jared. Sherry miró a su marido y le hizo un gesto con la cabeza. - Será mejor que bajemos a desayunar.  
  
Jerry se rascó la parte de atrás de su cabeza bajando la mirada al suelo algo incómodo. - Sí, creo que será mejor. - Cerraron la puerta de la habitación, y los dos se dirigieron al piso de abajo, dejando algo de intimidad a Jared y Jensen.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared adelantó sus caderas, frotándose contra Jensen, mientras su respiración empezaba a hacerse más agitada.  
  
\- Jay, espera Jay - Jensen quería que aquello fuera diferente. Diferente a las veces que lo habían hecho en la selva. - Escucha, vamos a hacer esto despacio ¿de acuerdo? No tenemos prisa. - Jared puso sus manos en las nalgas de Jensen y se apretó contra él, buscando más roce para aliviarse, pero Jensen estaba decidido y echó sus manos hacia atrás, para agarrar las de Jared y separarlas de su culo, luego dio un paso atrás y miró a Jared a la cara.  
  
La expresión de Jared era una mezcla de tristeza y confusión. Era la primera vez que Jensen se separaba de él cuando pretendía tener sexo.  
  
\- Ven, - dijo Jensen agarrándole de la mano y llevándole hacia la cama - Hoy vamos a hacerlo a mi manera ¿vale? - Cuando llegaron al lado de la cama, Jensen se volvió hacia Jared y le besó suavemente en los labios, luego le hizo tumbarse en la cama, se acercó a la mesilla y sacó un bote de lubricante que dejó sobre la cama, y empezó a quitarse su ropa.  
  
Jared estaba completamente desnudo, y una vez Jensen se hubo quitado toda su ropa, se subió a la cama y se tumbó al lado de Jared. Empezó besándole suavemente, acariciando sus labios con la lengua, mientras con su mano recorría su pecho y acariciaba sus pezones. Luego se desplazo, recorriendo con la punta de la lengua la mandíbula de Jared, y bajando hasta el cuello, haciéndole soltar un pequeño gemido.  
  
Jared intentó arrimar sus caderas a Jensen buscando roce para su erección, pero este le sujetó contra el colchón. - No Jay, todavía no, eso vendrá después. - Jensen siguió con lo que estaba haciendo, saboreó el cuerpo de Jared, cada palmo, cada centímetro, sin prisa, entreteniéndose en los rincones que más excitaban a Jared, haciéndole gemir y retorcerse sobre la cama, mientras su polla se endurecía cada vez más. Entonces Jensen, bajó con su lengua por el pecho de Jared, recorrió sus abdominales, jugó un rato en su ombligo y finalmente descendió hasta su erección y lentamente la acarició con su lengua, desde la base hasta la punta.  
  
Jared prácticamente saltó de la cama al sentir el contacto. Arqueó su espalda levantando las caderas hacia Jensen mientras dejaba escapar un gemido largo y ronco de su garganta. Jensen le sujetó las caderas contra el colchón, introdujo todo el miembro en su boca y empezó a chupar, subiendo y bajando, ejerciendo la presión justa.  
  
Jared jadeaba en busca de aire y retorcía su cuerpo entre gemidos y sollozos, mientras se agarraba a las sábanas, tan fuerte, que sus nudillos estaban blancos. Jensen cogió el lubricante y puso una buena cantidad en sus dedos, luego bajó con la lengua acariciando la polla desde la punta hasta la base, y empezó a lamer las pelotas de Jared. Mientras, llevó sus dedos hasta su entrada y suavemente empezó a dibujar círculos alrededor de esta, lubricando la zona y preparando a Jared.  
  
Cuando metió el primer dedo, Jared siseó ante la intrusión y dejó escapar un sollozo, sorprendido por la sensación. Hacía mucho desde la última vez que su cuerpo había sentido aquello. En realidad, no recordaba haber sentido aquello antes, pero Jensen le estaba volviendo loco con sus caricias, y él se dejó hacer.  
  
Jensen le preparó con paciencia, sin prisa, moviendo sus dedos dentro de Jared con suavidad, dilatándole poco a poco y buscando su próstata, hasta que sintió que Jared estaba preparado, entonces sacó sus dedos.  
  
\- Jeeeeen - Fue prácticamente una súplica que le puso a Jensen toda la piel de gallina. - Jen. Más Jen. - Jared hablaba entre sollozos mientras levantaba las caderas intentando aliviarse un poco.  
  
Jensen cogió más lubricante y lo extendió por su polla, luego se colocó entre las piernas de Jared y tras acariciar su entrada un momento, entró en él, despacio, suavemente, hasta que se enfundó por completo en él.  
  
Jared se estaba volviendo loco. Cuando sintió la polla de Jensen entrando en él, abriéndose paso entre sus músculos internos, echó la cabeza hacia atrás y lanzó un rugido salvaje que casi hizo correrse a Jensen. Entonces soltó las sábanas de la cama, y agarró a Jensen por la nuca, llevándole hacia él y empezó a morder sus labios con desesperación.  
  
De pronto, algo cruzó su mente como un relámpago. La sensación de la polla de Jensen golpeando contra su próstata en cada embestida, se mezcló con flashes de imágenes y sensaciones que arrasaban su mente como un huracán. Jensen encima de él, Jensen debajo de él, Jensen detrás de él, la polla de Jensen en su boca...  
  
Jared cerró los ojos con fuerza y se abrazó a Jensen, como si quisiera fundirse con él en uno solo, entonces el orgasmo golpeó su cuerpo, recorriéndolo de arriba abajo, sacudiéndole de forma salvaje mientras dejaba escapar un largo gemido contra su cuello, a la vez que sentía el semen de Jensen llenándole en una última embestida. Entonces todo terminó. Cuando Jensen se derrumbó sobre él exhausto, jadeando, los flashes que inundaban su cerebro se convirtieron en recuerdos, recuerdos de ellos dos besándose y tocándose, recuerdos de orgasmos que le llevaban al borde de la locura.  
  
\- Jen. - su voz sonaba ronca y grave mientras jadeaba buscando aire.  
  
\- Dime Jay. - Jensen estaba todavía sobre él, con la cabeza apoyada sobre su pecho.  
  
\- Jen... yo... me acuerdo.  
  
Jensen levantó la cabeza para mirarle a los ojos - ¿Te acuerdas? - El corazón empezó a latirle en el pecho a toda velocidad. - ¿De qué te acuerdas Jay?  
  
\- Me... me acuerdo... de esto. Otras veces. - Jensen vio cómo Jared apartaba la mirada y se ruborizaba al decirlo, y no pudo contener una enorme sonrisa. - Jen y Jay, juntos. ¿Si?  
  
\- Sí Jay, ha habido otras veces. ¿Y es un buen recuerdo?  
  
Jared se ruborizó más todavía ante la pregunta de Jensen, y asintió, escondiendo la cara contra su pecho, lo que hizo que Jensen soltara una carcajada.  
  
\- ¿Recuerdas algo más?  
  
La expresión de Jared se ensombreció un poco y negó con la cabeza.  
  
\- No te preocupes. - dijo Jensen besándole suavemente. - Solo necesitas tiempo, ya verás como recuerdas, poco a poco. Ya verás como todo va a ir bien Jay. Todo va a ir bien.

 

 


	12. Capítulo 12

**CAPÍTULO 12**

 

Jensen cubrió con una bolsa de plástico la escayola de Jared antes de meterse con el en la ducha. Una vez fuera, le secó todo el cuerpo con cuidado y luego le llevó hasta la habitación.  
  
\- Jay, quiero que hagas algo por mí ¿de acuerdo?  
  
Jared le miró con curiosidad mientras Jensen se acercaba al armario y sacaba algo de uno de los cajones.  
  
\- Quiero que te pongas esto. - Jensen le enseñó a Jared unos boxer como los que él se había puesto al salir de la ducha.  
  
Jared arrugó un poco la nariz, pero se acercó a Jensen y dejó que este le pusiera los boxer.  
  
\- Bueno ¿qué tal? - Jensen le miraba expectante, esperando una respuesta, y Jared hizo un puchero mientras intentaba acomodarse dentro de los boxer con su mano.  
  
Jensen soltó una carcajada ante el gesto y se acercó a él, le rodeó con sus brazos por la cintura y le besó suavemente.  
  
\- Escucha Jay. ¿Tienes hambre?, ¿Quieres comida?  
  
\- Sí, comida - dijo Jared sonriendo.  
  
\- ¿Qué te parece si comemos en la cocina, con Jerry y Sherry?  
  
Jared se quedó pensativo durante un rato, mientras volvía a tirar de los boxers, buscando la forma de que le molestaran lo menos posible.  
  
\- ¿Jerry y Sherry? - preguntó con el ceño fruncido, como si estuviera intentando recordar pero no lo consiguiera.  
  
\- Sí, has estado con ellos otras veces, delante de la casa ¿recuerdas?  
  
Entonces Jared asintió con la cabeza, pero todavía había algo que le preocupaba, Jensen podía notarlo en su expresión.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Jared?  
  
\- Jerry y Sherry... ellos... ¿hay recuerdos?  
  
\- ¿Quieres decir que si les conoces de antes, como a mí? - Jared asintió. - Sí Jay, les conoces desde hace mucho.  
  
\- Pero... pero... no me acuerdo. - dijo jared.  
  
\- No te preocupes Jay, hay muchas cosas que no recuerdas, pero lo harás poco a poco, ya lo verás. Tú no te preocupes por eso ¿de acuerdo?  
  
\- ¿Por qué no me acuerdo? - insistió Jared.  
  
Jensen se sentó en la cama e hizo que Jared se sentara a su lado. - Verás Jay, hace tiempo, pasó algo... algo que nos hizo mucho daño a todos, y que te separó de nosotros. Nadie quería que eso hubiera pasado pero fue... fue una especie de accidente. ¿Entiendes? - Jared negó cabizbajo, y Jensen dejó escapar un suspiro. - Escucha, nosotros estábamos juntos. Y pasó algo, entonces... ya no pudimos estar juntos, durante mucho tiempo. Y parece que tu cabeza quiso olvidar, para no estar triste. ¿Eso lo entiendes?  
  
Esta vez Jared asintió, pero seguía con el ceño fruncido. - Pero ahora estamos juntos, ¿por qué no me acuerdo?  
  
\- No es tan fácil Jay, pero irás recordando, seguro. Solo necesitas tiempo.  
  
\- Jared asintió con cara de resignación, y luego volvió a tirar de sus boxer.  
  
\- No me gusta. - dijo haciendo un puchero otra vez.  
  
\- Ya, pero te tendrás que acostumbrar Jay, no creo que sea buena idea bajar a desayunar sin nada de ropa. Por lo menos tendrás que ponerte eso.  
  
Poco después, Jared y Jensen salieron de la habitación. Jared iba detrás de Jensen, pegado a él, agarrándole de la mano y mirando a su alrededor, mirando todos los rincones de la casa. Se encontraron con Jerry y Sherry sentados en el salón, y los dos se pusieron en pie en cuanto les vieron.  
  
\- Hola. - dijo Jensen haciendo que Jared se pusiera a su lado. - Hemos pensado que estaría bien desayunar en la cocina. Creo que Jared está muerto de hambre.  
  
\- Claro. - Sherry dejó en la mesa el libro que tenía en las manos, con un gesto de nerviosismo, e inmediatamente se dirigió a la cocina con una sonrisa. - Ahora mismo os preparo un buen desayuno. Al pasar por delante de Jared, se paró y levantó una mano para acariciarle la mejilla. - ¿Estás bien, cariño?  
  
Jared dio un pequeño respingo, pero luego aceptó la caricia, y con una sonrisa asintió. - Bien. Estoy bien. Quiero comida. - Sherry se rió ante la respuesta y le dio un beso en la mejilla, dejando a Jared totalmente sorprendido.  
  
\- Bueno, pues eso tendremos que solucionarlo ahora mismo. - dicho esto, entró en la cocina y empezó a preparar el desayuno.  
  
Los cuatro se sentaron en la mesa de la cocina mientras Jared y Jensen desayunaban, Jared se peleó durante un rato con el tenedor y el cuchillo, pero finalmente, fijándose en los movimientos de Jensen, consiguió por lo menos defenderse mínimamente bien.  
  
La conversación no fue precisamente fluida, ya que a Jared le costaba bastante entender las cosas, pero todos participaron en ella, hablándole de cosas sencillas y haciéndose entender como podían.  
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron con bastante tranquilidad. Los pasaban dentro de la casa, dejando que Jared volviera a descubrir todo lo que le rodeaba. Los teléfonos, la televisión, la comida “normal”...  
  
Jared progresaba especialmente con el tema del habla, cada día utilizaba muchas palabras nuevas, y entendía lo suficiente como para poder tener una conversación sencilla. Jared disfrutaba participando en todas las labores de la casa, ya que todas le parecían una novedad, así que lo mismo se metía en la cocina a hacer de ayudante, como tomaba parte en el arreglo de una estantería rota.  
  
Pasaba mucho tiempo con Jensen frente al ordenador, preguntándole de todo y pidiéndole que buscara vídeos de cosas sobre las que sentía curiosidad. El tema de la lectura todavía le quedaba un poco lejos, aunque lo había intentado un par de veces, pero no conseguía hacerse con ello.  
  
La relación con Jerry y Sherry fue haciéndose cada vez más estrecha, y disfrutaba estando con ellos, aunque todavía no había recordado que eran sus padres, y también se llevaba bastante bien con Kinsasa, que seguía yendo a visitarles todos los días, aunque en realidad su trabajo con los Padalecki había terminado.  
  
La verdad era que casi todo iba sobre ruedas, Jensen estaba contento, excepto por una cosa. Todavía en muchas ocasiones, Jared se quedaba mirando por la venta, hacia la selva, y podía pasarse así una hora, con la mirada perdida, pensando en sabe dios qué. Cuando hacía eso, a Jensen se le formaba un nudo en el estómago, porque tenía la sensación de que Jared, todavía quería volver, y solo de pensarlo se ponía enfermo.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
\- Jen cariño, he estado pensando, que mañana deberíamos ir al pueblo. - Era el sexto día desde que Jared había vuelto a casa y estaban los cuatro sentados en la cocina, cenando.  
  
\- ¿Y eso Sherry?  
  
\- Mañana es día de mercado, podíamos aprovechar y acercarnos para comprar algunas cosas que necesitamos.  
  
\- Claro, podemos ir pronto por la mañana. ¿Qué hace falta comprar?  
  
\- Te haré una lista, pero sobre todo lo que necesitamos es fruta. Parece que Jared tiene algún don mágico que la hace desaparecer en segundos. - dijo mirando a Jared con una sonrisa. Jared se sonrojó un poco y bajó la mirada avergonzado, haciendo que todos se rieran.  
  
\- Bien, no te preocupes, nosotros nos encargamos ¿que te parece Jay? ¿Quieres que vayamos mañana al pueblo? - Jared no había salido de la casa desde que abandonó la selva, y la idea le asustó un poco, pero asintió.  
  
Después de cenar y ver una película en el salón, se fueron todos a la cama. Sherry le dio a Jensen una lista con las cosas que tenían que comprar al día siguiente en el mercado, y Jerry le dejó las llaves de su todo terreno.  
  
\- Ya verás cómo te gusta Jay, vas a ver un montón de cosas nuevas. - dijo Jensen mientras se metían en la cama. Jared no contestó. La verdad era, que no tenía nada claro que le fuera a gustar la experiencia.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen se despertó con los primeros rayos de luz de la mañana. Abrió un ojo y al ver la claridad entrando por la ventana, se giró, buscando a Jared, pero su lado de la cama estaba vacío.  
  
\- Joder Jay, dije que íbamos a salir pronto, pero no tanto. – Se levantó todavía medio dormido y se dirigió al baño, pensando que Jared estaría allí, pero se lo encontró vacío.  
Empezó a sentir que algo amargo empezaba a subirle hacia la garganta, y una ligera presión se instalaba en su pecho. – Vamos Jen, no seas tonto, seguro que está abajo. – se dijo a sí mismo intentando tranquilizarse.  
  
Jensen se puso una camiseta y salió de la habitación. La casa parecía estar totalmente a oscuras. Bajó a la planta inferior de la casa y entró en la cocina, esperando encontrarse con Jared comiendo algo, pero tampoco estaba allí.  
  
La presión que sentía en el pecho había ido aumentando a cada paso que daba, y su corazón ya latía como una locomotora, mientras Jensen empezaba a revisar todas las habitaciones de la casa, cada vez más nervioso.  
  
\- ¡Jay! – No había querido gritar para no despertar a Jerry y Sherry, pero los nervios finalmente pudieron con él y ya no pudo contenerse más. - ¡Jay! ¡Jared! – Revisó todos los rincones de la casa, tanto del piso de abajo como del de arriba, y finalmente, Jerry y Sherry salieron de su habitación alarmados.  
  
\- Jen ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Sherry todavía medio dormida.  
  
\- Es Jay.  
  
Eso le despertó de golpe. - ¿Qué pasa con Jay?  
  
\- ¡Joder! ¡No está! – Jensen estaba a punto de echarse a llorar, sus manos temblaban por los nervios, y seguía recorriendo la casa mientras hablaba.  
  
\- ¿Qué quieres decir con que no está? – La voz de Jerry era una mezcla de preocupación e incredulidad.  
  
\- Pues quiero decir eso Jerry, ¡Que no est…! – Jensen se quedó callado de repente. Había entrado en el salón, volviendo a revisar cada rincón, y en ese momento se dio cuenta de algo que no había visto antes. La ventana del salón estaba abierta de par en par. Él la había cerrado antes de irse a la cama, lo recordaba perfectamente, pero estaba abierta.  
  
Jensen se acercó y miró hacia fuera, podía distinguir perfectamente el perfil del Visoke frente a la ventana. De pronto, sintió un dolor en el pecho, como si le hubieran clavado algo y se lo estuvieran retorciendo dentro.  
  
\- Jay. Otra vez no Jay, por favor. – Se llevó la mano al pecho y cayó al suelo de rodillas – Dios, creo que me va a dar un infarto. – dijo en un susurro. Luego, todo se volvió negro.  
  



	13. Capítulo 13

**CAPÍTULO 13**

 

Jerry corrió hasta el cuerpo de Jensen, tumbado en el suelo - ¡Jen! ¡Jensen! - Le dio la vuelta, dejándole tumbado boca arriba y le buscó el pulso en el cuello. - Tiene pulso, pero es muy débil. ¡Sherry, llama a Kinsasa, rápido! ¡Dile que traiga al médico lo más rápido posible!  
  
Jerry se quedó al lado de Jensen mientras Sherry hacía lo que le había dicho, controlando su pulso continuamente, temiendo que su corazón se parara en cualquier momento. - Vamos Jen, no nos hagas esto, tienes que aguantar, vamos hijo. - La verdad era, que Jensen se había convertido en un hijo más para ellos. Todos aquellos años juntos, buscando a Jared, compartiendo el mismo dolor por la pérdida, les había acercado cada vez más, hasta el punto de considerarle un hijo más. Incluso en más de una ocasión les habían dicho que pareciera que querían sustituir a su hijo perdido con Jensen, cosa con la que nunca estuvieron de acuerdo, él era uno más, no un sustituto.  
  
\- Ya está - Sherry entró en el salón y se acercó corriendo a ellos. - Kinsasa ya ha salido a buscar al médico, estará aquí en un cuarto de hora aproximadamente.  
  
\- Bien, escucha, quédate con Jensen, controla su pulso. Si en algún momento dejas de notarlo, hazle la respiración artificial hasta que llegue el médico.  
  
\- ¿Qué vas a hacer Jerry?  
  
\- Voy a buscar a Jared. - Jerry se levantó del suelo y se dirigió a la cocina, donde rápidamente preparó una mochila con algunas cosas necesarias. - Llevo el móvil, cualquier noticia, me llamas.  
  
Iban a ser los quince minutos más largos de la vida de Sherry, tener a Jensen entre sus brazos, y sentir el miedo de que podía dejar de respirar en cualquier momento, le tenía aterrorizada. Cogió la cabeza de Jensen y la apoyó en sus piernas, y empezó a rezar todo lo que sabía, mientras las lágrimas caían por sus mejillas.  
  
Rezaba por Jensen, y por Jared. Todavía no podía creer que se hubiera marchado. Las cosas parecían ir tan bien, parecía estar adaptándose rápidamente. No entendía por qué Jared se había marchado, y no sabía si iba a ser capaz de soportar que desapareciera otra vez, volver a empezar desde cero el infierno que habían vivido los últimos cinco años. Era demasiado para ella. Demasiado para cualquiera.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jerry salió de la casa y se dirigió directamente hacia la base del Visoke. Rastreó el límite de la selva intentando encontrar el punto por el que Jared se había internado en ella, alguna pista, ramas rotas, alguna huella, lo que fuera. Pero no hubo suerte.  
  
Finalmente, se internó entre la vegetación alta en la parte que quedaba justo frente a la casa. La vegetación todavía mantenía la humedad de la noche, aunque el sol empezaba a calentar el ambiente, haciéndolo más seco.  
  
Llevaba casi media hora buscando cuando por fin encontró un rastro. Algunas ramas arrancadas recientemente y esparcidas por el suelo, teniendo en cuenta que los gorilas ya no estaba asentados en aquella zona desde hacía días, aquello tenía que ser obra de Jared. Había pasado por allí hacía poco tiempo.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Kinsasa llegó a la casa de los Padalecki casi veinte minutos después de la llamada de Sherry, le acompañaba un médico que trabajaba habitualmente en el hospital de Kigali, y que por suerte llevaba unos días en Ruhengeri haciendo reconocimientos médicos a los habitantes de la zona.  
  
Entre los tres, llevaron a Jensen a la cama, para que el médico pudiera examinarle mejor, y les pidió a Sherry y a Kinsasa que le dejaran a solas con él.  
  
\- ¿Jerry? - Sherry llamó a su marido nada más bajar de la habitación de Jensen, necesitaba saber si había encontrado alguna pista de Jared. - ¿Hay alguna pista?  
  
\- Hola cariño. He encontrado un rastro, pero todavía lo estoy siguiendo, de momento no he visto a Jared por ninguna parte. ¿Qué tal está Jensen?  
  
\- No lo sé. El médico está examinándole en la habitación. Todavía no nos ha dicho nada.  
  
\- ¿Seguía inconsciente?  
  
\- Sí. Ha estado así desde que te has ido. Jerry, encuéntrale por favor. Encuentra a Jared.  
  
\- Le vamos a encontrar cariño. Ya verás cómo le encontramos.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Una hora después, Jerry estaba desesperado. El rastro de Jared no tenía ningún patrón que le indicara hacia dónde ir. No parecía ir en una dirección en concreto, se movía por la selva sin marcar un rumbo determinado. Lo mismo avanzaba hacia el pie del volcán, que se desviaba hacia el norte que volvía hacia el este, como si pretendiera volver a casa.  
  
Aquello le estaba volviendo loco, era incapaz de tomar una decisión. Se quedó parado, mirando hacia el cráter del volcán, esperando, como si la montaña fuera a hacerle una señal. - Joder Jared ¿dónde estás? - Entonces oyó un ruido a su derecha, algo se movía entre las ramas altas.  
  
Jerry se agachó rápidamente, procurando no hacer ruido. Si era Jared, no quería asustarle y que se adentrara corriendo en la selva. Después de cinco años moviéndose entre la vegetación, no tenía ninguna oportunidad de poder seguir su ritmo si Jared intentaba escapar de él.  
  
Avanzó lentamente, escondido entre las ramas, hacia donde había escuchado el ruido. Estaba a unos cinco metros del sitio, cuando las hojas volvieron a moverse, Jerry se quedó quieto un momento, lo que fuera que movía las hojas, estaba avanzando hacia él.  
  
Contuvo la respiración, sin siquiera darse cuenta de ello, y un momento después, las ramas que tenía justo delante se separaron y de entre ellas salió un oso hormiguero que iba rastreando el suelo en busca de alimento.  
  
Jerry soltó el aire que había estado reteniendo en los pulmones y se pasó la mano por la cara, haciendo un gesto de desesperación. En ese momento sonó su teléfono, era Kinsasa.  
  
\- ¿Kinsasa?  
  
\- Señor... - Jerry sintió que a Kinsasa le temblaba la voz, podía oír su respiración agitada a través del teléfono.  
  
\- Kinsasa, ¿qué ha pasado? Vamos dime lo que ha pasado. - Su corazón estaba latiendo a mil por hora, si el chico no hablaba pronto iba a terminar con un ataque de nervios.  
  
\- Señor, es... es... Jared.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Había pasado más de una hora desde que llegó el médico y seguía arriba, en la habitación, con Jensen. Kinsasa y Sherry no sabían nada desde que les hizo salir de la habitación, y los nervios se estaban apoderando de Sherry cada vez más.  
  
Llevaba un buen rato dando vueltas por el salón, como un león enjaulado, recorriéndolo de un lado al otro sin parar, cuando de pronto oyó un ruido en el porche. Salió corriendo hacia la puerta y cuando la abrió se encontró con Jared, de pie, frente a ella. Llevaba puestos solo unos boxer, y su cuerpo estaba sucio de tierra.  
  
\- ¡Jared! - Sherry se abrazó a él con todas sus fuerzas y rompió a llorar, descargando parte de la tensión que tenía acumulada de las últimas horas. - Jared pero... pero... ¿dónde has estado? - Se separó un poco para mirarle, comprobando si estaba herido - ¿Jared a dónde has ido?  
  
Jared levantó los hombros en un gesto de disculpa y señalo hacia el suelo. A su derecha había un saco grande lleno de mangos, plátanos y otras frutas.  
  
\- He ido a buscar fruta. Tú siempre dices que la hago desaparecer. - dijo Jared mirando al suelo algo avergonzado. - Lo siento, ¿te has enfadado?  
  
Sherry le miró con cara de incredulidad. - Dios Jay, pero... No estoy enfadada Jay, estaba muy preocupada por ti. Todos lo estábamos, pensábamos que te habías marchado, que habías vuelto a la selva. Nos has dado un susto de muerte.  
  
\- Lo siento. - Repitió Jared. - Ya no comeré tanta fruta, así no habrá que ir a buscar más, y no os daré un susto.  
  
\- Sherry tardo un rato en reaccionar, no se podía creer que Jared hubiera interpretado la conversación de la noche anterior de aquella manera. Había convertido una simple broma en una mañana de auténtica pesadilla. Agarró la cara de Jared entre sus manos y le obligó a mirarle a los ojos. - Jared cariño, escúchame. No hay nada malo en que comas fruta. Puedes comer toda la fruta que quieras, lo de anoche era solo una broma. ¿Lo entiendes?  
  
Jared asintió lentamente, con la mirada fija en el suelo otra vez. Sherry le rodeó con sus brazos, sabía que quedaba la peor parte, tenía que contarle a Jared lo que le había pasado a Jensen, y la verdad era, que no quería ni imaginarse cómo iba a reaccionar.  
  
\- ¿Puedo subir a la habitación con Jen? - Preguntó Jared en ese momento. Sherry suspiró y se pasó una mano por la cara, buscando la manera de contarle lo que había pasado, pero la verdad era, que no sabía por dónde empezar.  
  
En ese momento, el médico salió de la habitación de Jensen, y Jared le miró con el ceño fruncido.  
  
\- ¿Quién es?  
  
\- Es... es el médico, cariño.  
  
\- ¿Médico? ¿Por qué? - Entonces la expresión de Jared cambió de repente, llenándose de preocupación y angustia. - ¿Sherry, qué le pasa a Jensen?  
  
Cuando Jared vio la reacción de Sherry, que fue incapaz siquiera de contestarle, echó a correr hacia las escaleras, con el corazón a mil por hora, y un nudo en el estómago que casi no le dejaba respirar.

 


	14. Capítulo 14

**CAPÍTULO 14**

 

Jared subió las escaleras de dos en dos, pasando a toda velocidad al lado del médico, que ni siquiera pudo reaccionar para detenerle. Irrumpió en la habitación con una sensación de pánico apretándole el pecho, que se multiplicó cuando vio a Jensen.  
  
Estaba tumbado en la cama, totalmente pálido, con unas oscuras ojeras rodeando sus ojos y una respiración irregular. Jared se acercó y se arrodilló junto a la cama, cogiendo una de sus manos entre las suyas.  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¡Jen ¿Qué te pasa?! - Jared no entendía nada. Jensen estaba perfectamente cuando esa mañana había salido a buscar fruta.  
  
En ese momento, Sherry entró en la habitación y se sentó en la cama a su lado.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? ¿Qué le pasa, Sherry?  
  
\- Jared verás, es... es su corazón.  
  
\- ¿Su corazón está enfermo?  
  
\- Bueno él... sí Jared, algo así.  
  
\- ¿Por qué? - Las lágrimas recorrían la cara de Jared que era incapaz de controlar el llanto viendo a Jensen de aquella manera. - Esta mañana estaba bien.  
  
\- Sí Jared, lo sé, pero él... su corazón... dios Jared, no sé cómo decirte esto. Hay veces, que el corazón duele, y se pone enfermo.  
  
\- Lo sé - Jared lo dijo mientras se llevaba la mano de Jensen a los labios y besaba sus dedos suavemente.  
  
\- ¿Lo sabes? - dijo Sherry sorprendida.  
  
\- El mío duele. - al decirlo, acercó la mano de Jensen hasta su pecho y cerrando los ojos con fuerza a la vez que soltaba un sollozo. - Porque quiere que Jen esté bien, y esté conmigo.  
  
\- A él le ha pasado lo mismo, cariño.  
  
Jared miró a Sherry sorprendido. - Pero yo estaba bien, estábamos juntos.  
  
\- Pero esta mañana, Jared, él... - entonces Jared empezó a comprender lo que había pasado.  
  
\- ¿Él ha pensado que yo me había ido? - dijo Jared horrorizado. - Es... esto es... mi culpa.  
  
\- No Jared, no digas eso. - Sherry le agarró la cara y le miró a los ojos. - No es culpa tuya, solo ha sido un malentendido.  
  
\- No debí irme así. Pero... yo solo... solo quería traer fruta. - Jared rompió a llorar de manera descontrolada, con la mano de Jensen entre las suyas, y la frente apoyada contra su pecho. - Es por mi culpa, es todo por mi culpa, porque soy un tonto que no se acuerda de nada, y todo lo hago mal.  
  
\- Jared, eso no es cierto. Tú no has hecho nada mal. Dios cariño, has sido capaz de sobrevivir en esa selva durante mucho tiempo, hasta que hemos podido encontrarte. Muy poca gente habría sido capaz de eso. Tú lo has hecho muy bien cariño, ¿me oyes? Lo has hecho muy bien.  
  
Jared no contestó a Sherry, se limitó a tumbarse a lado de Jensen, con la cabeza apoyada en su pecho y rodeándole con un brazo, mientras sus lágrimas caían humedeciendo el pecho de Jensen.  
  
\- Jen, estoy aquí. - empezó a hablar en un tono bajo, dirigido solo a Jensen. - No puedes irte ¿sabes? Tú dijiste que siempre ibas a estar conmigo. Dijiste siempre juntos. Jen y Jay siempre juntos. Tú lo dijiste. ¿Te acuerdas, Jen?  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jerry llegó a la casa media hora más tarde. Cuando Sherry le contó lo que había pasado, no se lo podía creer.  
  
\- Joder, ¿pero cuándo nos va a cambiar la suerte, Sherry?. Por fin encontramos a nuestro hijo, y ahora esto - Jerry estaba realmente cansado, se dejó caer en el sofá con cara de derrotado. - ¿Qué ha dicho el médico?  
  
\- Que hay que esperar. Las próximas 24 horas son fundamentales, hay que ver cómo reacciona Jensen. Y luego habrá que llevarle a Kigali, al hospital, para que le hagan algunas pruebas. Necesitan ver si el corazón ha quedado afectado, aunque él es optimista, el electro que le ha hecho no mostraba secuelas.  
  
\- Tenemos que salir de aquí, Sherry. Tengo la sensación de que mientras sigamos aquí las cosas no van a terminar de solucionarse.  
  
\- Sí, yo también quiero marcharme. Este sitio solo nos ha traído disgustos. Quiero volver a casa, a San Antonio, y dejar todo esto atrás de una vez.  
  
\- No va a ser fácil para Jared.  
  
\- Lo sé, pero estaremos con él para ayudarle. Si fue capaz de sobrevivir en la selva durante cinco años, será capaz de adaptarse otra vez a la civilización. Seguro.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared pasó todo el día en la habitación con Jensen, tumbado en la cama a su lado, sin parar de hablarle. No quiso comer ni separarse de él ni un momento. Finalmente al anochecer, Sherry consiguió convencerle de que se diera una ducha y cenara algo. Luego se volvió a tumbar en la cama y poco después se quedó dormido, agotado por la tensión de todo el día.  
  
A la mañana siguiente, Jared se despertó al sentir un movimiento a su lado. Se incorporó rápidamente y se encontró con Jensen despierto, mirándole.  
  
\- Jen. Jen estás... estás despierto... Jen lo siento... yo no quería... lo siento mucho. - Jared dejaba pequeños besos por toda su cara mientras hablaba a toda velocidad.  
  
\- ¿Dónde estabas? - preguntó Jensen casi en un susurro.  
  
Jared apartó la mirada avergonzado. Seguía sintiéndose culpable de todo lo que había pasado.  
  
\- Lo siento Jen... yo... fui a buscar fruta.  
  
\- ¿Fruta? - Jensen le miró con cara de alucinado. - Dios Jared, me diste un susto de muerte. ¿Por qué ibas a buscar fruta?  
  
\- Sherry siempre dice que como mucha, pensé que estaría bien traer algo de la selva. Lo siento. - Jensen se pasó una mano por la cara, como si no se pudiera creer lo que estaba oyendo.  
  
\- Vale Jay, no tienes nada que sentir. No ha sido culpa tuya.  
  
\- No tenía que irme sin decírtelo. Te asusté.  
  
\- Sí, es verdad, me asustaste.  
  
\- Yo... yo nunca me iría, Jen. Siempre juntos. Dijimos que estaríamos siempre juntos.  
  
\- Lo sé Jay, pero a veces te quedas mirando la selva de esa manera, y yo... pensé que una parte de ti todavía quería volver.  
  
\- Jen... ¿Por qué estaba en la selva? ¿Por qué me tuvisteis que buscar?  
  
Jensen suspiró cansado. No era el momento. Iba a necesitar más fuerzas de las que tenía para hablar de aquello con Jared. - Ahora no Jared. Déjame recuperarme un poco ¿de acuerdo? Te prometo que hablaremos de ello, pero dame un poco de tiempo.  
  
Jared asintió y le besó suavemente en los labios. - Voy a buscar a Sherry, le diré que te has despertado, para que te traiga comida.  
  
\- No tengo hambre, Jay.  
  
\- Pero tienes que comer, para que tu corazón se ponga bien, Jen.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Pasaron tres semanas más en aquella casa al pie del Visoke, mientras Jensen se recuperaba. Viajó un día a Kigali, para que le hicieran una ecografía y alguna otra prueba.  
  
Fue un día difícil, ya que dado que el viaje debía hacerse en avioneta, decidieron que era mejor no llevar a Jared, porque no sabían si estaba preparado aún para enfrentarse a aquello, así que Sherry se quedó con Jared en casa, mientras Jerry acompañaba a Jensen a la ciudad ruandesa.  
  
Jared pasó todo el día enfurruñado, enfadado con el mundo porque no le hubieran permitido acompañar a Jensen, y cuando por fin volvieron a media tarde, Sherry respiró aliviada, por las noticias y por que no estaba segura de poder soportar el mal humor de Jared durante mucho tiempo más.  
  
Todas las pruebas confirmaron que no habían quedado secuelas. No había llegado a darle un infarto realmente, por lo que una temporada de reposo sería suficiente para conseguir una recuperación total.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Había pasado una semana desde que Jensen estuvo en Kigali. Jared y Jensen estaban paseando por los alrededores de la casa, disfrutando del aire algo más fresco del atardecer.  
  
\- Jay, ven. - Jensen se había sentado al pie de un árbol, con su espalda apoyada en el tronco.  
  
\- ¿Estás cansado? - Jared se arrodilló junto a él mirándole con preocupación.  
  
\- No Jay, no estoy cansado. Quiero hablar contigo.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Jen?  
  
\- Escucha, Sherry, Jerry y yo, pensamos que ya va siendo hora de volver.  
  
\- ¿Volver? ¿A dónde?  
  
\- A San Antonio, Jay. Al sitio donde naciste y donde creciste. A tu casa.  
  
Jared se quedó pensativo. No se esperaba aquello. La verdad era que seguía sin recordar nada de su pasado, y desde aquella noche en que Jensen le pidió tiempo para contarle lo que había pasado, no habían vuelto a hablar del tema.  
  
\- No lo recuerdo. - dijo mirando al suelo.  
  
\- Lo sé Jay, por eso quiero hablar contigo. Creo que deberíamos hablar de ello. Sé que tienes muchas preguntas, y ya va siendo hora de que te demos respuestas.  
  
Jared levantó la cabeza. Su mirada mostraba una mezcla de curiosidad, ansiedad y miedo. Era verdad que tenía muchas preguntas. Pero también tenía miedo de las respuestas. No sabía cómo había sido su vida hasta que llegó allí. No sabía si le iba a gustar lo que Jensen le contara. Pero él tenía razón. Ya era hora de saber quién era realmente.  
  



	15. Capítulo 15

**CAPÍTULO 15**

 

Estuvieron hablando más de una hora, Jensen le contó en un principio cosas muy generales. Dónde había nacido y se había criado, sus estudios, a lo que se dedicaba antes de llegar a Ruanda.  
  
\- ¿Yo era actor? ¿Como esos que salen en la tele?  
  
\- Sì, - dijo Jensen con una sonrisa. Jared parecía alucinado. - Si quieres cuando volvamos a casa te enseño algunos vídeos de la serie en la que trabajábamos.  
  
\- ¿Tienes vídeos en los que salgo yo? - La expresión de Jared le hizo soltar una carcajada. Parecía un crío al que le estuvieran contando que iba a conocer a un super héroe o algo así. Pero de pronto su expresión cambió.  
  
\- ¿Y por qué vine aquí?  
  
Jensen le explicó todo lo que había pasado, el viaje con la ONG, y cómo se perdió en la selva sin que nadie fuera capaz de encontrarle. Aquello pareció abrumar bastante a Jared, aunque Jensen no sabía muy bien lo que estaba pasando por su cabeza en aquellos momentos, pero se le veía afectado.  
  
\- ¿Qué crees que pasó?  
  
\- No tengo ni idea Jay. Jamás supimos cómo pudiste perderte de aquella manera. Estabas allí, cerca de mí, y de repente me volví y ya no estabas. Era como si te hubiera tragado la tierra. Nos pasamos días buscándote por toda la zona, pero no sirvió de nada. Pensé que iba a volverme loco.  
  
\- Lo siento. Solo te doy problemas. - dijo Jared algo incómodo.  
  
\- Eh, eh, no Jared. No se te ocurra decir eso. Nada de lo que ha pasado es culpa tuya, ¿vale?  
  
-Jen, hay algo de lo que no me has hablado todavía.  
  
\- Hay muchas cosas Jay, para poder contarte todo tendríamos que estar hablando días y días - dijo Jensen sonriéndole.  
  
\- No me has hablado de mi familia.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Ya había oscurecido cuando Jared y Jensen volvieron a la casa. Sherry y Jerry estaban sentados en el salón, viendo la televisión cuando llegaron. Jared entró en el salón, con la mirada baja y retorciéndose las manos nervioso.  
  
\- Hola chicos. - Sherry se dio cuenta al momento de que a Jared le pasaba algo. - Jared cariño ¿estás bien?  
  
\- Sí...... mamá. Estoy bien.  
  
\- Jared... tú... has...  
  
\- No. No me acuerdo mamá. Jensen me lo ha dicho. Yo... siento mucho no acordarme... de verdad que lo intento... pero no...  
  
\- Tranquilo cariño. - Sherry se acercó a él y le rodeó con sus brazos. - No te preocupes. Cuando llegue el momento lo recordarás. Estas cosas llevan su tiempo.  
  
Jerry se unió al abrazo y después de eso pasaron otras dos horas hablando. Les hizo mil preguntas y ellos le contaron muchas anécdotas de cuando era pequeño.  
  
\- Bueno, creo que... - Jared no sabía muy bien como decir aquello.  
  
\- ¿Qué hijo? - Jerry le miraba con curiosidad.  
  
\- Creo que ya va siendo hora de que volvamos a casa ¿no?  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Sherry prácticamente tuvo que obligar a Jared a que se fuera a la cama. No quería dejar de hablar, pero a la vez, los ojos casi se le cerraban de sueño. Finalmente le convencieron y todos se fueron a dormir.  
  
Jared estaba tumbado en la cama, con su cabeza apoyada sobre el pecho de Jensen y abrazado a él.  
  
\- Jen.  
  
\- Dime.  
  
\- ¿Cuándo...? bueno, ya sabes, tú y yo...   
  
\- ¿Que cuándo empezamos a salir?  
  
\- Sí, eso. - dijo Jared sonrojándose un poco. - Jensen sonrió, no podía evitar la risa al ver que Jared todavía se sentía violento hablando de aquello.  
  
\- Fue durante la tercera temporada de la serie. La verdad es que no sé muy bien cómo pasó. Al principio éramos amigos, luego casi como hermanos, y de repente, todo fue más allá. Creo que a los dos nos pilló por sorpresa.  
  
\- ¿Sabes? Yo... las cosas... las cosas que recordé... el otro día...  
  
\- ¿Sí? - Jensen le miró con cara de curiosidad. Por lo que Jared le había contado, los únicos recuerdos que tenía eran recuerdos de ellos dos teniendo sexo.  
  
\- Creo que... que recuerdo algo... algo que te gustaba mucho. - Allí estaba otra vez. Jared totalmente ruborizado. Aquello lo iba a echar de menos cuando volviera a ser él mismo.  
  
\- ¿Si? ¿Y qué era?  
  
Jared se rascó la cabeza, como si estuviera reuniendo fuerzas para hacer lo que estaba pensando, y finalmente se incorporó en la cama y pasó una de sus piernas sobre la cabeza de Jensen, quedándose arrodillado sobre él, mirando hacia sus pies y con el culo justo sobre su cara. Luego se puso a cuatro patas, acercando el culo a la cara de Jensen y bajando a la vez la cabeza hasta llegar a su polla.  
  
\- Dios, Jay. - Jensen había empezado a ponerse duro nada más ver la posición de Jared.  
  
Jared agarró la polla de Jensen y empezó a masturbarle lentamente, mientras lamía la parte interna de sus muslos, y mientras sentía cómo Jensen empezaba a acariciar su entrada con la lengua.  
  
\- ¿Te gustaba así, Jen? - dijo Jared sin dejar de masturbarle.  
  
Jensen echó la cabeza hacia atrás soltando un suave gemido, luego separó las nalgas de Jared y metió un dedo dentro.  
  
\- Ooohhhh, Jen.  
  
\- Sí, Jared, esto... me gusta..., me gusta mucho.  
  
\- Bien. - Jared dejó de masturbarle y le hizo levantar las piernas, para tener mejor acceso, entonces se lamió los dedos cubriéndolos bien con saliva y metió uno dentro de Jensen, que contuvo la respiración por un momento, hasta que Jared empezó a mover el dedo dentro de él, y luego la soltó con un largo gemido.  
  
\- Jay, joder,,, Jay, - tuvo que concentrarse para seguir prestando a Jared la atención que le reclamaba con sus movimientos de cadera, porque lo que le estaba haciendo sentir ese dedo era demasiado. Cerró los ojos con fuerza, mordiéndose el labio inferior, mientras con una mano masturbaba a Jared y con la otra le iba dilatando, añadiendo otro dedo a su entrada.  
  
Los dos gemían, lamían, se retorcían al sentir como el otro acariciaba su próstata, jadeaban, succionaban... eran un todo de brazos, piernas, bocas, y pollas. Dos cuerpos mezclados moviéndose al unísono, dando placer, recibiendo placer, jadeos, gemidos, y diosssJen, y joderJay, y nopares, y quieromás. Y el orgasmo de uno mezclándose con el del otro y los cuerpos sacudiéndose y una explosión de placer que les arrolló a los dos dejándoles exhaustos.  
  
\- Jen. - Estaban los dos abrazados en la cama, medio dormidos.  
  
\- Dime.  
  
\- ¿Cómo es Texas? - Jensen pudo captar algo de miedo en la voz de Jared.  
  
\- Bueno, es muy distinto a esto, pero seguro que pronto te vas a acostumbrar. No tienes que tener miedo.  
  
\- No tengo miedo, si tú estás conmigo.  
  
\- Siempre voy a estar contigo, Jay.  
  
\- ¿Hay mucha gente en Texas?  
  
\- Sí - dijo Jensen con una sonrisa - mucha gente.  
  
Jared arrugó la nariz como si fuera un crío. - Eso no me gusta.  
  
\- Jared, no te preocupes por nada. ¿Sabes? La gente te adora.  
  
\- ¿A mí?  
  
\- Sí. Siempre has sido un poco como un niño grande, y eso le encanta a la gente, todo el mundo te quiere.  
  
\- ¿Yo era como un niño grande?  
  
\- Sí - Jensen soltó una carcajada. - La verdad es que a veces me agotabas, eras incapaz de parar quieto ni un segundo. - Jared se apretó contra el pecho de Jensen, escondiendo su cara y haciéndole reír más.  
  
\- Lo siento.  
  
\- No lo sientas, Jay. Eso era lo que más me gustaba de ti. Bueno, eso y el sexo.  
  
\- ¡Jen!  
  
Jensen no pudo evitar una carcajada al ver cómo Jared volvía a ponerse colorado.  
  
\- ¿Qué? Es la verdad. Lo único que tienes que hacer para tenerme siempre cerca es seguir siendo un niño grande y darme mucho sexo.  
  
\- Puedo darte sexo siempre que quieras.  
  
\- Bien, pero recuerda que no se debe hacer en público.  
  
\- Sí, ya lo sé. Eso ya me lo has dicho. Además, ya no me gusta que nos vea nadie.  
  
\- Ya me he dado cuenta, te pones colorado solo conmigo, así que en público no me lo quiero ni imaginar.  
  
Eso hizo que Jared se ruborizara aún más, y tiró de la sábana tapándose con ella la cara y provocando otra carcajada de Jensen.  
  
Jensen casi no podía recordar cuánto tiempo hacía que no era tan feliz. El infierno por el que había pasado los últimos cinco años, casi le había hecho olvidar los buenos momentos, cubriendo todo con una capa de angustia y desesperación. Pero por fin su vida volvía a tener sentido. Por fin podía dormir de verdad, sin pesadillas, con aquel cuerpo enorme pegado al suyo, recordándole que todo estaba bien, que todo había vuelto a su sitio, que todo volvía a estar como siempre debió estar.  
  
Jared y él, juntos. Como siempre debió ser.  
  
  



	16. Capítulo 16

**CAPÍTULO 16**

 

Habían pasado tres semanas desde que decidieron volver a San Antonio. Trabajaban a marchas forzadas para conseguir tener todo a punto y poder marcharse por fin. Habían puesto la casa en venta, pero lo que verdaderamente les estaba retrasando, era el papeleo para poder sacar a Jared de Ruanda.  
  
La situación de Jared era bastante complicada. Las autoridades americanas, le declararon oficialmente muerto al cumplirse el quinto año de su desaparición, hacía unos meses, pero sus padres no regularizaron dicha situación, ya que siempre creyeron que Jared seguía con vida.  
  
El caso era, que aquello le había dejado en una especie de limbo, lo que estaba dificultando la obtención de un pasaporte en regla para poder sacarle de Ruanda. La embajada americana, estaba poniendo todo de su parte, y procuraban acelerar los trámites lo máximo posible, pero aún así, la cosa estaba llevando más tiempo del que todos hubieran deseado.  
  
Jerry, había pasado todo el día en Kigali, metido hasta las cejas en pura burocracia, y llegó a casa casi al anochecer. Entró en la casa con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.  
  
\- Vaya, se te ve muy contento para haberte pasado todo el día entre papeleos - dijo Sherry sorprendida. Sabía que a su marido no le gustaban aquellas cosas. Él siempre decía que no tenía paciencia para tanto papel.  
  
\- Bueno, la verdad es que traigo una sorpresa.  
  
\- ¿Una sorpresa? ¿Cuál? - preguntó Jared acercándose a él curioso - ¿Es para mí?  
  
Jerry soltó una carcajada ante la pregunta de Jared, - Bueno, la verdad es que es para todos. Me ha llamado Jeff hace un rato.  
  
\- ¿Jeff? ¿Mi hermano? - Jared le miró con el ceño fruncido. Le habían hablado de toda su familia, pero aunque sabía que sus hermanos estaban deseando hablar con él, habían decidido que era mejor que hablara con ellos en persona, una vez volvieran a San Antonio. - ¿Y por qué ha llamado?  
  
\- Verás, - Jerry se sentó en el sofá, junto a su mujer - En cuanto te encontramos, le llamé y le pedí que intentara conseguir algo para todos nosotros. Ha estado durante todo este tiempo, negociando con la familia que compró nuestra casa en San Antonio, y por fin esta mañana ha conseguido llegar a un acuerdo con ellos, así que ahora sí que podemos decir que de verdad vamos a volver a casa.  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Los siguientes días transcurrieron tranquilos, y sin novedades importantes, la burocracia seguía su curso, y aunque cada vez faltaba menos, no veían el momento en que les dieran el pasaporte de Jared para salir hacia Texas.  
  
Aún así, procuraban tomarse las cosas con tranquilidad. Jared pasaba todo el día con Jensen, paseando por los alrededores de la casa, y hablando. Hablando mucho. Le hacía miles de preguntas sobre lo que se iba a encontrar al volver, sobre cómo eran las cosas en Estados Unidos y sobre su familia.  
  
Los últimos dos días, Jensen había notado a Jared algo nervioso. Era extraño, una sensación que no había tenido desde que le encontraron. Era como si le estuviera ocultando algo. Pero decidió no presionarle, dejar pasar unos días a ver cómo evolucionaba aquel asunto.  
  
Por fin, una semana después, llegó lo que tanto estaban esperando. Tenían vía libre para volar a Texas cuando quisieran. Tanto el gobierno de Ruanda, como la embajada americana, dieron el visto bueno a todo el papeleo, y Jared volvió a ser una “persona viva” y con los papeles en regla.  
  
\- Bien, pues parece que ha llegado el momento. - Estaban los cuatro sentados a la mesa, cenando, y Jerry sacó de su bolsillo unos billetes de avión. - Salimos dentro de cuatro días. El vuelo sale de Kigali hacia Bruselas por la tarde, así que tendremos que salir de aquí por la mañana para estar a tiempo en el aeropuerto.  
  
Todos miraron a Jared, expectantes ante la reacción que pudiera tener, lo que le hizo sentir bastante incómodo. Se rascó la cabeza, nervioso, luego dibujo una sonrisa insegura en su cara y finalmente, sin decir nada, se levantó de la mesa y salió al porche.  
  
\- ¿Pero qué...? - Jerry se quedó con la boca abierta ante la reacción de su hijo.  
  
\- Tranquilos, serán los nervios. - dijo Jensen rápidamente. - Voy a hablar con él, ya veréis como no pasa nada.  
  
Jensen salió al porche y se encontró a Jared paseando de un lado a otro, como si fuera un león enjaulado.  
  
\- ¿Quieres que demos un paseo? - Jared le miró un momento y luego bajó la mirada al suelo y asintió. - Bien, vamos.  
  
Cruzaron el jardín exterior de la casa y salieron hasta el camino, que seguía dirección este hacia el pueblo.  
  
\- ¿Que pasa, Jay? Llevas varios días nervioso. ¿Tienes miedo de volver?  
  
\- No. No tengo miedo. Es que... es que... ¿Jen?  
  
\- Dime.  
  
\- ¿Me prometes que no te vas a enfadar?  
  
\- ¿Enfadarme Jay? ¿Por qué me iba a enfadar contigo?  
  
\- ¿Me lo prometes?  
  
\- Claro, te lo prometo. - En ese momento, Jensen se detuvo y agarró a Jared de un brazo, haciéndole girarse y mirarle a la cara. - Vamos Jay, dime lo que te pasa.  
  
\- Es que yo... - Jared resopló y empezó a retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo. - Yo... Jen, yo... quiero despedirme.  
  
\- ¿Despedirte? ¿De quié...? ¡Dios Jared! - Jensen se pasó una mano por la cara. Aquello era lo último que se esperaba. Nunca habría imaginado que Jared estuviera pensando en eso.  
  
\- Jen, - Jared bajó la mirada al suelo, sin dejar de retorcerse las manos con nerviosismo - ya sé que no te parece bien, pero..., ellos son mi familia, bueno... eran mi familia. Ellos me cuidaron Jen, como tú me cuidas ahora. Yo... pasé mucho tiempo con ellos.  
  
Cuando levantó la cabeza, tenía los ojos llenos de lágrimas. - Por favor, Jen. No voy a perderme otra vez... no voy a quedarme con ellos... voy a estar contigo siempre... solo... solo quiero decirles adiós.  
  
\- Vale, vale, - Jensen le abrazó intentando calmarle, mientras sentía que el nerviosismo se apoderaba de él. - Jared, tranquilo, vamos a pensarlo con tranquilidad ¿de acuerdo?  
  
\- Podemos ir juntos, Jen. Así no estarás preocupado. Vamos juntos, solo un rato, solo para despedirme, te lo prometo. Por favor, Jen.  
  
Jensen no pudo negarse. Era incapaz de decir que no a Jared. Aquello le ponía los nervios a mil, pero tenía que hacerse fuerte, porque en parte, entendía a Jared. Había convivido con ellos durante cinco años, y aquello no se podía borrar de un plumazo. Menos, cuando todavía no había recuperado la memoria. En realidad, todos sus recuerdos, eran de su vida con los gorilas.  
  
\- Sabes que no va a ser tan fácil convencer a tu padre ¿verdad?  
  
Jared le mostró una pequeña sonrisa. - ¿Me ayudas a convencerle?  
  
Jensen suspiró fuertemente, mientras rezaba para no tener que arrepentirse de aquello. - Está bien Jay, lo intentaré, pero no te aseguro nada, no va a ser fácil con tu padre.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Efectivamente, convencer a Jerry no fue fácil. Cuando llegaron a casa, le explicaron lo que Jared quería hacer, y de entrada se negó rotundamente.  
  
\- ¿Es que ya no os acordáis de lo que pasó la última vez que estuvisteis allí?  
  
\- No estaré cerca del jefe papá, te lo prometo.  
  
\- No Jared, he dicho que no.  
  
Jared lloró, suplicó, e intentó convencer a su padre de que no iba a correr peligro, apoyado siempre por Jensen, aunque en realidad, lo que el cuerpo le pedía a Jensen era darle la razón a Jerry.  
  
Finalmente, llegaron a un acuerdo, Jerry accedió, siempre que Sherry, Kinsasa y él estuvieran cerca, armados con pistolas de dardos tranquilizantes por si pasaba algo.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Dos días después, se dirigieron hacia la cara este del Visoke, donde los guardias del parque tenían localizado al grupo en los últimos días. Les costó casi tres horas llegar a la zona que les habían señalado, y en cuanto encontraron el primer rastro, Jared se quitó la ropa, quedándose solo con los boxer, y tras mirar a Jensen en un gesto que indicaba que le siguiera, se adentró entre la vegetación.  
  
Prácticamente no le costó trabajo localizar al grupo, era como si su instinto le guiara hacia los gorilas. Jensen, podía verle andando delante suyo, cada vez más inclinado, en ocasiones apoyando los nudillos en el suelo para avanzar, lo que le provocó un nudo en el estómago. Parecía que Jared estaba retrocediendo con cada paso que daba, como si se fuera desprendiendo de todo lo que había aprendido en el tiempo que llevaba con ellos.  
  
Por fin, unos minutos después, Jared se paró, y esperó a que Jensen le alcanzara. Cuando estuvo a su lado, señaló a una zona a su izquierda, donde una gorila hembra, estaba tumbada en un pequeño claro, comiendo hojas y raíces.  
  
\- Esa es mi madre.  
  
Jensen dio un respingo al oír la frase, nunca había pensado en los gorilas del grupo en esos términos, nunca pensó que Jared les viera realmente como a una familia. Jared se acercó lentamente hasta la gorila, y cuando estaba a unos cinco metros de ella, esta se levantó recorriendo con la mirada la zona. En cuanto vio a Jared se acercó a él.  
  
Jensen nunca se había sentido tan fuera de lugar. La gorila se acercó a Jared rápidamente y en cuanto llegó a su lado empezó a acariciarle, a tocarle el pelo y la cara, mientras dejaba salir suaves gruñidos de su garganta. Jared se inclinó sobre ella, apoyándose contra su pecho, como si estuviera pidiendo un abrazo, a lo que la gorila respondió sin dudarlo.  
  
Durante más de un ahora, Jensen estuvo sentado, entre los arbustos, viendo cómo Jared se relacionaba con los gorilas del grupo. Era la primera vez que le veía así, porque durante los días que convivió con ellos, Jared se había limitado a estar con él, dejando de lado al grupo.  
  
Pero en ese momento, podía verle comunicarse con ellos, a base de sonidos, y gestos, jugar con otros gorilas del grupo, y acercarse cada poco tiempo a su “madre” buscando el contacto con ella o alguna caricia. Entonces fue realmente consciente de lo duro que debía estar resultando todo aquello para Jared, y sintió como los ojos se le llenaban de lágrimas mientras veía al hombre al que amaba rodeado de su “otra familia”.  
  
Entonces, todos los gorilas que estaban con Jared salieron corriendo, separándose de él, y dejándole solo en el claro. La única que se mantuvo a su lado, fue su “madre”. Jensen, vio como Jared levantaba la mirada hacia un pequeño montículo que había a su izquierda. En lo alto, mirándole fijamente, estaba Digit2.  
  
Jensen sintió que se le aceleraba el corazón. Si Digit2 tenía ganas de pelea, iban a tener que intervenir. Oyó a sus espaldas cómo los otros retiraban los seguros a las pistolas de dardos, pero en ese momento, Jared se sentó en el suelo, frente a Digit2 y agachó la cabeza, gruñendo suavemente en una actitud claramente sumisa.  
  
Digit2 respondió a los sonidos de Jared con un gruñido algo más fuerte, pero que no parecía agresivo, y Jared, se levantó y empezó a andar hacia él, lentamente.  
  
Jerry se colocó al lado de Jensen, apuntando a Digit2 con la pistola, pero este apoyó una mano sobre la suya, para que no disparara.  
  
\- Espera Jerry, no creo que vaya a pasar nada.  
  
\- Jen...  
  
\- Hazme caso, por favor. Esto es importante para Jared.  
  
\- Jerry resopló y bajó la pistola, pero sin quitarle ojo a Digit2 por si intentaba algo.  
  
Jared se acercó al gorila, andando siempre con la cabeza agachada, demostrándole que no quería enfrentarse a él. Cuando llegó a su lado, le pasó una mano por uno de sus brazos, y luego cabeceó contra su cuerpo, frotando su cara contra uno de los hombros del macho.  
  
Digit2 se mantuvo quieto durante un rato, dejando que Jared se sentara a su lado y le pasara una mano por la espalda. Después, levantó una de sus enormes manos y la posó sobre la cabeza de Jared, dándole unos golpecitos suaves y revolviéndole el pelo, luego se giró y desapareció entre la vegetación.  
  
  



	17. Capítulo 17

**CAPÍTULO 17**

 

Durante el camino de vuelta a la casa, nadie dijo nada. Jared iba absorto en sus pensamientos, y fue como si todos quisieran respetar su silencio. Nada más llegar, Jared subió a la habitación y se encerró allí, sin decir nada.  
  
\- ¿Crees que ha sido buena idea? - Preguntó Jerry mirando a Jensen con el ceño fruncido.  
  
\- No lo sé Jerry, pero él lo necesitaba, no se habría ido tranquilo sin hacerlo.  
  
\- ¿Y ahora?  
  
\- Démosle un poco de tiempo. Supongo que querrá estar solo. Luego subiré a hablar con él.  
  
\- Voy a hacer algo de comer, - dijo Sherry con un suspiro, - así podrás subirle algo, tiene que tener hambre.  
  
Media hora después, Jensen subió a la habitación, llevando una bandeja con unos sandwiches y zumo. Entró en la habitación y se encontró con Jared tumbado en la cama, de lado y con la cara escondida en la almohada.  
  
Dejó la bandeja sobre la mesa y se sentó a su lado.  
  
\- Jay. Te he traído algo de comer. - Jared giró la cabeza y Jensen pudo ver que tenía los ojos enrojecidos de haber estado llorando. - ¿Estás bien?  
  
Jared se sentó en la cama, frotándose los ojos y se encogió de hombros sin levantar la mirada.  
  
\- Jay, todo va a ir bien, no tienes que preocuparte. Vas a estar bien en San Antonio, con toda tu familia.  
  
\- Siempre dices eso Jen. Yo sé que Sherry es mi madre, y Jerry mi padre, pero es que... mi cabeza... en mi cabeza solo están ellos, los gorilas. No hay Jerry, ni Sherry, ni siquiera sé cómo son Jeff y Megan. - Jared hablaba ya entre sollozos. - ¿Por qué no puedo recordar, Jen? Yo quiero recordar, quiero que no solo tú me digas que ellos son mi familia, quiero que mi cabeza también me lo diga. Pero en mi cabeza solo hay gorilas, Jen - se pasó la manga por la cara para limpiarse las lágrimas que la cubrían, mientras seguía sollozando sin parar. - Quiero recordar Jen, quiero recordar. ¿Por qué no puedo recordar?  
  
Jensen le abrazó con fuerza, acariciando su espalda, sin saber realmente como hacer que se sintiera mejor. Su situación era muy complicada, y tendrían que pensar en cuál era la mejor manera de ayudarle a superarlo.  
  
\- Escucha Jay, cuando volvamos a San Antonio, iremos a ver a alguien que pueda ayudarte. Hay gente especialista en esto, en ayudar a las personas que han perdido la memoria, buscaremos al mejor, e iremos a verle, para que te ayude.  
  
\- ¿De verdad me podrá ayudar? ¿Hará que recuerde?  
  
\- Seguro que sí Jay, ya verás como poco a poco vas a recordarlo todo. No te preocupes por eso.  
  
Jared se acurrucó en sus brazos mientras se iba tranquilizando poco a poco.  
  
\- ¿Tienes hambre? - Jared asintió contra su pecho, donde estaba apoyado.  
  
\- ¿Te parece si cenamos? He traído unos sandwiches y zumo, y creo que Sherry ha puesto también alguna de esas chucherías que te gustan tanto.  
  
\- Sherry siempre me pone chucherías - dijo Jared con una sonrisa.  
  
\- Eso son cosas de madre, que siempre miman a sus hijos.  
  
Jared levantó la cabeza y le miró a los ojos. - Gracias Jen. Gracias por todo. - dijo besándole suavemente en los labios.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Por fin llegó el día. Jared se despertó a las seis de la mañana y empezó a dar vueltas en la cama, mientras resoplaba una y otra vez. Media hora después, Jensen ya no pudo aguantar más.  
  
\- Jay, ¿quieres dejar de dar vueltas? Al final vas a terminar poniéndome nervioso a mí.  
  
\- Lo siento. - dijo Jared acurrucándose en su lado de la cama.  
  
\- Eh, ven aquí, - Jensen le abrazó y le besó suavemente en los labios. - ¿Estás muy nervioso?  
  
\- No. Bueno un poco sí. - dijo apoyando la cabeza sobre el pecho de Jensen y abrazándose a él.  
  
Jensen consiguió que se tranquilizara un poco hablándole de cómo iba a ser el viaje, y explicándole cada de talle para que nada le pillara por sorpresa.  
  
A media mañana salieron hacia la pista de aterrizaje de Ruhengeri. Jared no podía parar quieto, se retorcía las manos sin parar y miraba a todos lados con los ojos abiertos como platos. Cuando vieron aterrizar la avioneta que les iba a llevar a Kigali, a Jared se le fue todo el color de la cara, y se agarró al brazo de Jensen como si de él dependiera su vida. Jensen le rodeó con un brazo por la cintura mirándole a los ojos con un gesto tranquilizador, y Jared hizo un puchero provocándole una sonrisa.  
  
\- Vamos Jay, no me digas que esto te da miedo, has pasado por cosas mucho peores que esta.  
  
\- Ya, y por eso perdí toda la memoria. No quiero perder nada más. - Jensen no pudo evitar una carcajada.  
  
\- No te preocupes, yo me encargo de que llegues a Texas con todo en su sitio. - dijo dándole un beso rápido en los labios.  
  
En ese momento, el piloto de la avioneta se acercó a ellos.  
  
\- Buenos días señor Ackles. - Era el mismo piloto que le había llevado de Kigali a Ruhengeri cada año. - Me alegro de que por fin haya encontrado lo que buscaba. - dijo mirando a Jared con una sonrisa. - Pueden ir subiendo a la avioneta, nosotros nos encargaremos de subir el equipaje.  
  
El viaje fue bastante tranquilo, Jared se pasó la media hora agarrado a Jensen como una lapa y prácticamente conteniendo la respiración, y cuando por fin aterrizaron, soltó aire como si no lo hubiera hecho durante todo el viaje.  
  
Los otros tres vuelos que necesitaron para llegar hasta Texas, transcurrieron más o menos de la misma manera. En el vuelo de Bruselas a Nueva York, pasaron las primeras tres horas pidiendo comida a las azafatas del vuelo, porque Jared encontró la carta y guiándose por las fotos, decidió hacer un “menú degustación” de todo lo que tenían. Finalmente, y para suerte de todos, Jared se quedó dormido y no volvió a despertarse casi hasta que el avión inició el descenso para el aterrizaje.  
  
Todos habían estado de acuerdo en no dar publicidad al hecho de que hubieran encontrado a Jared. Querían que su llegada a Texas fuera lo más tranquila posible, ya habría tiempo de hacerlo público y de que Jared se dejara ver ante sus fans. Así que cuando llegaron al aeropuerto, Sherry y Jerry se quedaron esperando las maletas, mientras Jensen iba con Jared hacia el control de pasaportes.  
  
Se pararon ante el punto de control y Jensen le mostró al agente su pasaporte y el de Jared. El agente comprobó el pasaporte de Jensen, le hizo un par de preguntas, y cuando abrió el de Jared, levantó la mirada extrañado.  
  
\- ¿El señor Padalecki?  
  
\- ¿Perdón?  
  
\- Que dónde está el señor Padalecki.  
Jensen se giró aterrorizado y se le cortó la respiración al comprobar que Jared no estaba detrás suyo, como debería.  
  
\- Yo... joder... ¡Jared! - Recorrió con la mirada los alrededores buscando a Jared desesperado. - Dios, pero si estaba aquí ahora mismo, no es posible que haya desaparecido. ¡Jared!  
  
  
\---------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared siguió a Jensen hasta el control de pasaportes, y cuando este se paró en el mostrador, se giró mirando con curiosidad a su alrededor. El aeropuerto estaba lleno de gente, que se movía de un lado a otro, cargada con maletas. Entonces, algo le llamó la atención, un hombre pasó a unos treinta metros de él con un pastor alemán a su lado.  
  
Nada más verlo, Jared sintió como si algo quisiera cobrar vida en su cabeza. Aquel perro tenía algo que ver con su vida anterior a la selva. “Un recuerdo, es un recuerdo”, Jared echó a andar siguiéndoles, sin apartar la mirada del perro, intentando que aquel recuerdo cobrara vida en su mente.  
  
Antes de que pudiera alcanzarles, salieron del recinto del aeropuerto y se metieron en un taxi, que arrancó de inmediato alejándose de la Terminal. Entonces Jared se giro, y se dio cuenta con horror de que no sabía dónde estaba. No podía ver a Jensen por ninguna parte, y no tenía ni idea de cómo llegar a donde le había dejado.  
  
Sintió que un sudor frío le cubría por completo, su respiración se hizo irregular, y el corazón empezó a latirle a mil por hora.  
  
\- ¿Jen? - Los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas y las manos empezaron a temblarle. El miedo se estaba apoderando de el, invadiéndole más a cada segundo. - ¡Jen! ¡Jensen! - empezó a llamar a Jensen a gritos, lo que provocó que todo el mundo a su alrededor se girara para mirarle. Eso le puso más nervioso aún, y no pudo evitar entrar en pánico. - ¡¡JENSEEEENNN!!  
  
  



	18. Capítulo 18

**CAPÍTULO 18**

 

Jensen no se podía creer lo que estaba pasando, el corazón le latía a mil por hora y todo el cuerpo empezó a temblarle mientras el pánico se apoderaba de él.  
  
\- Escuche, tiene que ayudarme – le dijo al agente que estaba revisando los pasaportes. – Jared no puede recordar nada, ha perdido la memoria y no conoce a nadie ni sabe cómo moverse en una ciudad. Estará perdido por ahí sin saber a dónde ir ni qué hacer, probablemente muy asustado.  
  
\- ¿Está enfermo? – dijo el agente mirándole extrañado.  
  
\- No, no está enfermo, sufre de amnesia, y no recuerda absolutamente nada, por favor, avise a alguien tenemos que encontrarle.  
  
El agente le seguía mirando con cara de circunstancias, como si no estuviera seguro de si debía creer a Jensen o no.  
  
\- ¡Quiere hacer algo de una jodida vez! – explotó Jensen.  
  
\- Oiga, haga el favor de tranquilizarse, y baje el tono si no quiere que le detenga.  
  
Los gritos de Jensen llamaron la atención de la gente, y todos los que estaban alrededor se giraron para ver lo que pasaba, al poco tiempo, algunas personas se acercaron, y se formó un corro de curiosos a su alrededor.  
  
\- ¡¿Pero es que no me ha oído lo que le he dicho?! – Jensen ya estaba desesperado, su respiración empezó a hacerse irregular y se le formó un nudo en la garganta que amenazaba con hacerle llorar en cualquier momento. - ¡Jared es como un niño pequeño! ¡No sabe dónde está!  
  
En ese momento, llegaron Sherry y Jerry al control de pasaportes, y al oír los gritos de Jensen se acercaron rápidamente.  
  
\- ¡Jen! ¿Qué ha pasado? – dijo Sherry con expresión asustada.  
  
Jensen se giró hacia ella, y ya no pudo aguantar más, las lágrimas empezaron a rodar por sus mejillas mientras se pasaba las manos por el pelo totalmente desesperado.  
  
\- Es Jared… él… no sé… no sé dónde está.  
  
\- ¡¿QUÉ?!  
  
\- Lo… lo siento Sherry, estaba aquí, detrás de mí, y un segundo después, ya no estaba, ha sido un segundo, lo juro, he dejado de mirarle solo para contestar una pregunta al agente y…  
  
En ese momento, el agente salió de detrás de mostrador y se acercó a ellos. – Señores, ¿ustedes conoces al tal Padalecki?  
  
\- Sí – dijo Jerry dirigiéndose al agente. – Es nuestro hijo. Escuche, tiene que avisar al personal de la terminal, tenemos que encontrarle cuanto antes.  
  
\- Bueno, lo primero de todo, vamos a ir a algún sitio más tranquilo, o si no vamos a acabar formando un espectáculo aquí.  
  
El agente miró a su alrededor, a las personas que se habían acercado y miraban curiosas lo que estaba pasando.  
  
\- Señores por favor, no se queden parados. – dijo intentando dispersar a la gente. Aquí no hay nada que ver.  
  
Jensen no podía más, resopló mientras veía al agente haciendo que la gente se moviera. – Yo voy a buscar a Jared, aquí no estamos más que perdiendo el tiempo.  
  
\- Jensen, espera.  
  
\- No Jerry, no voy a esperar, Jared está perdido por ahí, seguramente aterrorizado, voy a buscarle, vosotros quedaros con el agente.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jared estaba temblando, no hacía más que mirar a su alrededor buscando a Jensen, pero lo único que veía eran personas desconocidas, que le miraban como si fuera un bicho raro.  
  
De pronto, sintió una mano sobre su hombro, y cuando se giró sobresaltado, se encontró con una mujer que no conocía de nada.  
  
\- ¿Estás bien, chico?  
  
\- No… no, - Jared dio un paso atrás, apartándose de ella, y al hacerlo tropezó con algo a sus espaldas, se volvió rápidamente y prácticamente se chocó con un hombre vestido de traje que le miraba fijamente.  
  
\- Creo que le pasa algo, será mejor avisar a los policías de la terminal.  
  
Una pareja se unió a ellos, prácticamente rodeando a Jared, que empezó a sentir como si le faltar el aire.  
  
\- Chico, ¿estás solo?¿No te acompaña nadie?  
  
\- No… Jensen… juntos… Jay y Jen juntos…. – de pronto una imagen golpeó su cerebro con fuerza, haciéndole agarrarse la cabeza con un gesto de dolor, mientras se inclinaba hacia delante.  
  
Las personas que le habían rodeado, dieron un paso atrás ante la reacción de Jared, que un segundo después cayó al suelo de rodillas todavía agarrándose la cabeza y gritando de dolor.  
  
Las imágenes invadían su cabeza una detrás de otra. Se veía a sí mismo, gritando, corriendo por la selva, aterrorizado, acurrucado entre los arbustos, llorando, y luego gorilas, dos, cuatro, y cada vez más rodeándole, tocándole, y de pronto todo paró.  
  
Jared estaba arrodillado, con la frente apoyada contra el suelo, llorando, tapándose la cabeza con sus brazos mientras llamaba a Jensen entre sollozos. Por un momento, todo se detuvo. Las imágenes pararon, dándole un respiro, y Jared empezó a incorporarse lentamente. Una vez estuvo de pie, levantó la mirada y volvió a encontrarse con el hombre vestido de traje delante de él, que se acercó mirándole con recelo.  
  
\- Chico, ¿quieres que avisemos a alguien?  
  
Entonces todo volvió a empezar, las imágenes estallaban en su cabeza provocándole punzadas de dolor, y cuando su cabeza ya no pudo aguantar más, todo se volvió negro.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen corría de un lado a otro del aeropuerto, recorriendo todos los rincones con la mirada, y preguntando a la gente si habían visto a un hombre de casi dos metros que pareciera estar perdido.  
  
\- Por favor, ¿si le ves puedes llamarme? – le dijo a un chico apuntándole el número de su móvil en la palma de la mano. – Es muy importante, de verdad, por favor, llámame si le ves. - Sin esperar a que le respondiera, se dio la vuelta y salió corriendo hacia otro lado.  
  
Cuando iba a volver a dirigirse hacia la zona del control de pasaportes por si Jared había vuelto hacia allí, vio algo por el rabillo del ojo que llamó su atención. Se giró y vio a unos cincuenta metros de él, junto a la puerta de salida a la calle, a un grupo de personas que formaban un corro alrededor de algo.  
  
Jensen salió corriendo hacia allí y en cuanto llegó empujó a dos mujeres que estaban inclinadas hacia delante, mirando al suelo. – Dejen paso, por favor, ¡DEJENMÉ PASAR!  
  
La gente se apartó sobresaltada, dando un paso hacia atrás ante el grito de Jensen. Entonces le vio. Estaba tumbado en el suelo, inconsciente, todavía con las manos agarrando su cabeza.  
  
\- ¡Jay! ¡JARED! – Jensen se arrodilló a su lado y cogió su cabeza, apoyándola sobre sus piernas. – Jay, vamos Jay, despierta, Jared. – Levantó la mirada hacia la gente que le rodeaba. - ¿Qué ha pasado?  
  
\- El hombre vestido de traje se acercó a él. – No lo sé, parecía estar muy nervioso, y de pronto se ha agarrado la cabeza y ha empezado a gritar. Luego se ha desmayado.  
  
\- Avisen al personal del aeropuerto, necesitamos un médico, rápido.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Estaban en un cuarto que hacía las veces de enfermería en el aeropuerto. Jared estaba tumbado en una camilla, mientras el médico hablaba con Sherry y Jerry y les explicaba que todo parecía estar bien.  
  
\- Sus constantes vitales son normales, el electro es normal, y no parece que tenga ninguna lesión ni nada por el estilo. Por lo visto la gente que estaba junto a él ha dicho que estaba muy nervioso, puede que haya sido un ataque de ansiedad, debería despertarse en cualquier momento.  
  
Jensen estaba sentado a su lado, agarrando una de sus manos y acariciándole la cara suavemente.  
  
\- Vamos Jay, tienes que despertarte. Ya ha pasado todo, estoy aquí, contigo.  
  
En ese momento, Jared giró un poco la cabeza, y empezó a mover sus ojos, abriéndolos lentamente.  
  
\- ¡Jay! – Jensen rodeó la cara de Jared con sus manos, volviéndola hacia él para que le mirara. – Jay, estoy aquí, soy yo, Jen, ya ha pasado todo.  
  
Jared pestañeó varias veces, con la mirada algo confusa al principio, luego se quedó mirándole un rato, y finalmente una pequeña sonrisa se dibujo en su cara.  
  
\- Jen.  
  
\- Dios, Jay, que susto me has dado, ¿estás bien?  
  
\- Jen.  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Joder vámonos a casa, a ver si dejo de perderme de una puta vez.  
  
Jensen se quedó mirándole con la boca abierta. Aquel... aquel no era el Jared que había vuelto con él de Ruanda. Aquella forma de hablar... su corazón empezó a latir a toda velocidad mientras miraba a Jared con los ojos abiertos como platos, no podía creérselo.  
  
\- ¿Ja-Jay?  
  
Jared desplegó una sonrisa de oreja a oreja, de esas que solo él tenía y acarició con su mano la mejilla de Jensen antes de incorporarse y abrazarle con fuerza.  
  
\- Espero que hayáis cuidado bien de Harley y de Sadie, porque si no te juro que vas a tener que vértelas conmigo.  
  
  



	19. Capítulo 19

**CAPÍTULO 19**

 

El piloto de la avioneta anunció que estaban a punto de aterrizar, y pidió a los pasajeros que se abrocharan los cinturones y colocaran los asientos en posición vertical.  
  
Jensen se abrochó el cinturón y se frotó los ojos, cansados y rodeados por unas profundas ojeras. Aquel viaje le mataba. Necesitaba casi una semana para recuperarse del todo.  
  
Los viajes para llegar a hasta Virunga, eran muy complicados. Eran necesarias dos escalas antes de llegar a su aeropuerto de destino. Desde Los Ángeles a Nueva York, de allí a Bruselas y finalmente un vuelo a Kigali, en Ruanda. Desde allí había que coger una avioneta para llegar hasta Ruhengeri. En total más de 24 horas viajando, sin dormir.  
  
La avioneta descendió sobre la pista de aterrizaje de Ruhengeri, (aquello no se podía decir que fuera exactamente un aeropuerto), y nada más bajar, Jensen vio a Kinsasa, que saludó con la mano para hacerse ver.  
  
\- Mira, allí está Kinsasa - le dijo a Jared, que estaba a su lado.  
  
  
 **DOS MESES ANTES**  
  
Jensen aparcó el coche en el garaje de su casa y salió con las llaves en la mano, y una sonrisa en la boca. La sesión de fotos que tenía aquella tarde había ido mucho mejor de lo esperado, y en lugar de hacerse eterna, como solía pasar, habían terminado en poco más de dos horas, así que llegaba a casa con tiempo de salir a cenar con Jared.  
  
Entró en el vestíbulo y se dirigió hacia el salón, donde seguro iba a encontrar a Jared, viendo alguna de esas películas tontas que le encantaban, y muriéndose de la risa él solo.  
  
Pero la imagen con la que se encontró no se parecía en nada a lo que había imaginado.  
  
Jared estaba sentado en el sofá, abrazado a uno de los cojines, con la mirada fija en el televisor y la cara surcada de lágrimas. En la tele se podían ver imágenes de un documental sobre los gorilas de montaña.  
  
\- Jay - Jensen se acercó al sofá y se sentó al lado de Jared, rodeándole con los brazos. - eh, eh, Jared ¿qué pasa?  
  
Jared se giró y miró a Jensen con una expresión de tristeza dibujada en su cara, y los ojos rojos de haber estado llorando.  
  
\- Na-nada, nada Jen, es solo que... bueno... tonterías mías.  
  
Desde el incidente en el aeropuerto, en el que Jared recobró la memoria, las cosas se habían desarrollado de una manera un tanto caótica. En un principio, todo había sido perfecto, como si no hubiera pasado nada, Jared era Jared, el Jared de siempre, con el mismo sentido del humor, y su hiperactividad habitual.  
  
Pero poco a poco empezó a tener altibajos, de pronto un día estaba deprimido, o ensimismado todo el día en sus pensamientos, y al día siguiente, volvía a su hiperactividad sin que hubiera ninguna razón aparente para ello.  
  
En el último mes, había tenido bastantes días malos, pero nunca había llegado a tanto, Jensen se asustó, aquello estaba empeorando, y definitivamente, tenían que hacer algo.  
  
\- Jay, tenemos que buscar a alguien que pueda ayudarte. - dijo sin dejar de abrazarle, mientras Jared intentaba recomponerse y se secaba las lágrimas de la cara.  
  
\- Nadie puede ayudarme, Jen. ¿Cómo van a poder ayudarme si ni siquiera sé lo que me pasa?  
  
\- Bueno, puede que tú no lo sepas, pero hay gente que se dedica a estas cosas, y que a lo mejor puede decirte qué es lo que te pasa, y buscar una solución.  
  
Jared suspiró resignado. Habían tenido esa conversación en varias ocasiones, y en ninguna de ellas Jensen había conseguido convencerle. - No creo que ir a un loquero me vaya a solucionara nada, Jen.  
  
\- Bueno, puede que no, pero creo que no perdemos nada por intentarlo, y quién sabe, a lo mejor nos llevamos una sorpresa.  
  
Finalmente, dos semanas después de eso, y tras otro momento infernal de Jared en el que se pasó todo un día vagando por la casa como un alma en pena, con un nudo en el estómago y la sensación de que su vida no tenía sentido, consiguió convencerle y concertaron una cita con un psicólogo que les recomendaron, especializado en casos difíciles relacionados con la amnesia.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Después de un mes de sesiones con el psicólogo, Jared seguía en las mismas condiciones, y cuando estaba a punto de decirle a Jensen que iba a dejar de ir a las citas, porque no estaban sirviendo de nada, este le llamó por teléfono una tarde.  
  
\- Era Frank, - le dijo a Jensen después de colgar el teléfono. - dice que quiere que vayamos mañana los dos, que quiere hablar con nosotros.  
  
\- ¿Los dos? - dijo Jensen con cara de sorpresa. Hasta ese momento, no había hablado con él ni una sola vez. Frank, el psicólogo, siempre había dicho que su paciente era Jared, y que su problema no estaba relacionado con Jensen, por lo que no creía necesario hablar con él.  
  
\- Sí, quiere que vayamos mañana a las cuatro.  
  
\- Bien.  
  
  
\--------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
El viaje de vuelta hasta casa transcurrió en silencio. Ni Jared ni Jensen dijeron nada durante los veinte minutos que tardaron en volver desde la consulta de Frank. Entraron en casa, y Jensen fue derecho a la cocina, sacó dos cervezas de la nevera y le dio una a Jared, luego se sentó sobre la encimera sin decir nada y se bebió medio botellín de un trago.  
  
\- No tenemos que hacerlo, Jen. - Jared tenía la mirada fija en el suelo y estaba apoyado sobre la mesa de la cocina.  
  
\- Sí Jay, sí tenemos que hacerlo. De hecho, creo que Frank tiene toda la razón. No lo había pensado, pero ahora que nos lo ha dicho, me parece de lo más lógico.  
  
\- Jensen, sé que no te gusta la idea. Encontraremos otra manera de solucionarlo.  
  
\- No Jay, no hay otra manera, Frank tiene razón. Tienes que volver a Virunga.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Frank había sido claro, Jared sufría una especie de “ruptura” emocional que le estaba provocando aquellos cambios de humor tan repentinos. Según él, su mente estaba dividida en dos, por una parte estaban los recuerdos de su vida en la civilización, y por otra los recuerdos de los cinco años en la selva. Y era incapaz de unirlos, para crear una línea coherente en su vida, que tuviera un principio y un fin, y una continuidad lógica. Estaba viviendo su vida “civilizada” con sus recuerdos de la selva, pero necesitaba también vivir su vida de la selva con los recuerdos de la civilización, para que todo encajara y pudiera seguir adelante.  
  
“Yo no veo otra manera de solucionarlo”, había dicho Frank, “Tienes que volver a Virunga y recuperar aquella experiencia, haciéndola encajar en tu personalidad real, en el Jared que eres ahora, y cuanto antes lo hagas, mejor”  
  
Así que un mes después de aquello, allí estaban. Otra vez en Virunga, otra vez en la casa en la que Sherry y Jerry habían vivido durante cinco años. Jared nervioso por lo que iba a hacer, y Jensen aterrado.  
  
Después de aquella charla con Frank, estuvieron dos veces más con él, hablando sobre cuál era la mejor manera de hacer aquello, sobre lo que Jared podía necesitar realmente, y lo que podía ser más efectivo para acabar con sus depresiones y sus cambios de humor.  
  
A Jensen, le habría gustado matar a Frank en más de una ocasión. Porque cuanto más hablaban, más le aterraba las opciones que este planteaba, y con las que Jared parecía estar siempre de acuerdo. Pero hizo de tripas corazón. Si tenía que pasar por aquello para que Jared estuviera bien, pasaría por aquello.  
  
Y todo el miedo que sentía, lo iba a enterrar en el rincón más escondido y remoto de su cerebro, donde Jared no pudiera siquiera olerlo, porque lo único que quería era recuperar a Jared, su Jared, el Jared del que un día se enamoró, y que en los últimos meses se había ido rompiendo en pedazos poco a poco.  
  
Si fue capaz de superar cinco años de búsqueda desesperante, mientras todo el mundo intentaba convencerle de que Jared ya no podía estar vivo, aquello tenía que resultar fácil.  
  
Iban a hacerlo, tal y como Frank había dicho, y todo iba a salir bien. Estaba seguro. O quería estar seguro.  
  
  



	20. Capítulo 20

**CAPÍTULO 20**

 

Durante un par de días, estuvieron preparando la salida a la selva. Hablaron con los guardias del parque para que les informaran de los últimos movimientos del grupo y de su situación en ese momento, y estudiaron el terreno para decidir cuál era el mejor camino para llegar hasta allí.  
  
El grupo de Digit2 se encontraba en una zona al sur del volcán a la que se habían movido el mismo día que Jared y Jensen llegaron a Virunga, por lo que preveían que al menos seguirían allí durante un par de semanas más.  
  
Jensen se despertó al sentir las manos de Jared acariciando su cara, y al abrir los ojos, se encontró con los suyos, con una mirada preocupada.  
  
\- Eh, Jay, ¿qué pasa?  
  
\- Jen, tenemos que hablar. - dijo Jared apartando la mirada hacia otro lado.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa Jay? ¿Qué es lo que te preocupa? - dijo Jensen agarrándole de la barbilla para que volviera a mirarle a los ojos. - No tienes que preocuparte, todo está bien controlado, todo va a salir bien, ya lo verás.  
  
\- Jen, ya sé que está todo controlado, ese es el problema.  
  
\- ¿Qué? - Jensen frunció el ceño y se incorporó en la cama, quedándose sentado con la espalda apoyada en el cabecero. - ¿Qué quieres decir Jay?  
  
\- Jen escucha, sé que lo que te voy a decir no te va a gustar, pero por favor, quiero que confíes en mí, necesito que confíes en mí.  
  
Jensen estaba empezando a preocuparse, aquello no le sonaba nada bien, tenía la seguridad de que Jared tenía razón en una cosa. No le iba a gustar lo que iba a decirle.  
  
\- Escucha Jen, el otro día, estuve con Frank. - Jensen frunció el ceño al oirlo.  
  
\- Jared, las últimas sesiones con Frank las hemos tenido juntos.  
  
\- No todas Jen - Jared había vuelto a apartar la mirada de sus ojos, y se retorcía las manos con nerviosismo. - El lunes estuve con él a solas.  
  
\- ¿Por qué?  
  
\- Yo.... necesitaba hablar con él a solas de algunas cosas, y la verdad es que creo que fue una idea acertada.  
  
\- ¿Qué cosas Jay? ¿Qué tiene eso que ver con que tengamos las cosas controladas aquí? 

 Jensen intentaba encontrar una lógica a aquella conversación, pero algo se le estaba escapando, estaba seguro.  
  
\- Así no va a servir para nada Jen.  
  
\- ¿El qué no va a servir para nada? Jay en serio, no entiendo lo que quieres decirme, ¿quieres hablar claro de una vez?  
  
Jared se levantó de la cama y empezó a dar vueltas por la habitación, mientras buscaba la manera de decirle a Jensen lo que tenía que decirle, sin que se pusiera hecho una furia.  
  
\- Verás Jen... yo... necesito que esto sea de verdad. Si quiero que sirva para algo, necesito que sea auténtico. Lo que hemos organizado, parece un plan para rodar un documental de la BBC, y eso no tiene nada que ver con lo que me pasó hace cinco años, con lo que yo viví en la selva con los gorilas.  
  
Jensen abrió la boca con intención de decir algo, pero Jared le detuvo con un gesto de la mano. - No, déjame terminar, por favor. - Volvió a sentarse en la cama, al lado de Jensen y esta vez le miró a los ojos con determinación.  
  
\- Jensen, puedes acompañarme hasta donde está el grupo de Digit2, pero una vez que lleguemos, tienes que irte, tienes que volver a la casa y esperarme aquí. Tienes que dejarme solo con ellos.  
  
\- No. - La respuesta de Jensen fue tajante. - No Jared. No voy a discutir esto contigo, no pienso dejarte solo en la selva con los gorilas. Otra vez no.  
  
Jared se mantuvo en silencio durante un momento, luego cerró los ojos y dejó salir el aire de sus pulmones lentamente.  
  
\- Bien, entonces haz las maletas, volvemos a casa. - Se levantó y se dirigió hacia la puerta de la habitación sin decir nada más, pero antes de llegar a ella, Jensen le agarró de un brazo, y le hizo darse la vuelta.  
  
\- Jared ¿de qué estás hablando? ¿A qué viene esto?  
  
\- Jensen, no voy a perder el tiempo yendo de excursión contigo a ver unos gorilas. Eso no es lo que necesito. Escúchame, te quiero Jen, te quiero mucho, y sé que esto es muy difícil para ti. No tienes idea de lo que me duele hacerte esto Jen, pero o lo hacemos así, o no va a servir de nada. Tienes que confiar en mí. Tienes que dejarme solo con los gorilas, yo volveré a casa cuando esté listo. Te prometo que voy a volver Jen.  
  
  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen prácticamente no dijo nada durante todo el camino hacia la ladera del volcán. Su cabeza estaba llena de dudas, y sobre todo, llena de las palabras de Jerry. Cuando le contó lo que Jared quería hacer, Jerry le estuvo gritando por el teléfono durante casi media hora, “Maldita sea Jensen, ¿pero es que te has vuelto loco?”, “Ni se te ocurra dejarle solo en la selva Jensen, o te juro que has terminado para siempre con nosotros”, “Me prometiste que ibas a cuidar de él, ¿a eso le llamas tú cuidar de él?”.  
  
Jensen no podía dejar de oír a Jerry gritando aquellas y otras muchas frases que le hacían sentirse casi enfermo. Sabía que Jerry tenía razón, pero también sabía que Jared no podía seguir como estaba. Se estaba rompiendo poco a poco delante de sus narices, y tenían que hacer algo para que volviera a ser él mismo.  
  
Por fin llegaron a un claro en el que estaban la mayoría de los gorilas del grupo. Digit2 estaba en uno de los lados del claro, subido a una pequeña elevación del terreno, en una situación desde la que podía controlar a todo el grupo. Junto a él, estaba sentada la gorila que Jared había identificado como “su madre”.  
  
\- Bien, ya hemos llegado. - Jared se volvió hacia Jensen y le miró a los ojos. - No eran necesarias las palabras, ya lo habían hablado todo. Además, su mirada era como un libro abierto para Jensen. Con ella le pedía perdón, y confianza, y le prometía volver, pronto.  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos y asintió. Entonces Jared se dio la vuelta y se alejó hacia el claro, mientras una lágrima rodaba por la mejilla de Jensen.  
  
  
\------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Seis días, habían pasado seis malditos días desde que Jensen dejó a Jared en la selva con los gorilas. Desde que le vio desaparecer entre la maleza, mientras se iba quitando la ropa.  
  
Jensen volvió a la casa de Jerry y Sherry con el corazón en un puño, a ratos temblando, a ratos llorando, con los nervios a flor de piel, y con la duda de si estaba haciendo lo correcto taladrando su cerebro.  
  
Llevaba seis días esperando en la casa. Se pasaba el día sentado en el porche, mirando hacia el volcán, esperando ver aparecer a Jared en cualquier momento, y las noches tumbado sobre la cama, dando vueltas sin parar. No dormía, y prácticamente no comía. Si no fuera por Kinsasa que se preocupaba de prepararle algo de comida y obligarle a comérsela, no habría probado bocado en los seis días. El simple hecho de entrar a la cocina a por algo de comer, y dejar de mirar el camino del volcán durante un solo segundo, le parecía totalmente inadmisible.  
  
Llevaba todo el día sentado en el porche, como el resto de los días, y ya tenía los ojos enrojecidos de tener la mirada fija en el horizonte, en el límite de la selva por dónde se suponía que Jared debería aparecer. Ya estaba anocheciendo, el cielo se había teñido de rojo, y el paisaje empezaba a llenarse de sombras.  
  
\- Kinsasa.  
  
\- Dígame, señorito.  
  
\- Llama a los guardias del parque, quiero saber las últimas noticias del grupo, saber si siguen en el mismo sitio. Si Jared no vuelve vamos a ir a buscarle.  
  
\- Pero señorito, él dijo...  
  
\- Me da igual lo que dijera, Kinsasa. Han pasado seis jodidos días. No pienso quedarme aquí esperando una puta eternidad. Si Jerry no puede hablar con Jay por teléfono pronto, se va a presentar aquí con todo un jodido ejército para buscarle, y a mí me va a cortar las pelotas por inútil. Llama a los guardias.  
  
\- Sí señorito.  
  
Cuando Kinsasa consiguió contactar con los guardias, prácticamente había anochecido por completo, y Jensen ni siquiera era capaz de distinguir el linde de la selva, por lo que entró en la casa y se puso al teléfono.  
  
El grupo de Digit2 seguía en la misma zona. No se habían movido ni había habido ninguna información de incidentes en el grupo. Ningún informe de animales heridos, ni de problemas de convivencia en el mismo.  
  
Jared colgó el teléfono y se llevó una mano a los ojos cansados, frotándolos mientras soltaba un suspiro.  
  
\- Mañana por la mañana salimos para la selva, Kinsasa. Tenlo todo preparado a primera hora.  
  
  



	21. Capítulo 21

**CAPÍTULO 21**

 

Jensen llevaba toda la noche dando vueltas en la cama. Dando vueltas en su cabeza a todo lo que había pasado. Pensando si había hecho bien en dejar a Jared solo, pensando en todas las cosas que habría hecho si hubiera tenido tiempo de pensarlo. “Debería llevar un teléfono para ponerse en contacto si le pasa algo”, “Debería haberme quedado en la zona para controlar al grupo y ver si se movían”, “No debería haberle dejado solo”.  
  
Se acordó mil veces de Frank, y juró que cuando volvieran a Los Ángeles iba a ir a buscarle y le iba a decir un montón de barbaridades. Le daban ganas de matarle, por haber tenido aquella última conversación con Jared. Se suponía que tenía que ayudarle, no ponerle en peligro.  
  
Definitivamente iba a matarle.  
  
Como cada noche, intentó imaginar lo que estaría haciendo Jared en la selva, pero por mucho que intentaba que su mente se limitara a imaginarse a Jared conviviendo con su “otra familia”, no podía evitar acabar pensando en mil desastres que podían haber pasado. Accidentes, peleas con otros gorilas, que se hubiera perdido del grupo…  
  
Se estaba desquiciando de los nervios, cada cinco minutos miraba el reloj, esperando a que amaneciera para poder salir a buscar a Jared, ya no aguantaba más aquella tortura, iba a terminar volviéndole loco si no amanecía de una vez. En cuanto hubiera luz suficiente para poder andar sin pegarse contra los árboles, iba a salir a buscarle.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen avanzaba por la selva entre la vegetación alta. El ritmo que se había impuesto era demoledor, y tenía todo el cuerpo cubierto de sudor y la respiración agitada, pero no tenía ninguna intención de darse un descanso. No iba a parar hasta encontrar a Jared.  
  
Las ramas le golpeaban en los brazos y la cara, que estaban cubiertos de arañazos, y la mochila que llevaba a la espalda cada vez se le hacía más pesada. “Joder, cualquiera diría que la he llenado de piedras”, pensó mientras seguía avanzando, recorriendo con la mirada los alrededores, con la esperanza de encontrar cualquier señal de Jared.  
  
Sabía que no iba a aguantar demasiado tiempo a aquel ritmo, pero era incapaz de controlarse. En las últimas horas, su cerebro había imaginado todos los posibles accidentes que Jared podía haber sufrido en la selva, y en ese momento, ya solo era capaz de pensar en encontrarle, cuanto antes mejor.  
  
Se estaba acercando a la zona en la que se habían establecido los gorilas durante los últimos días, incluso había visto algunas ramas rotas que dejaban un rastro del paso del grupo por allí.  
  
Jensen empezó a bajar el ritmo, no porque su cuerpo le estuviera pidiendo a gritos un descanso, que lo hacía, sino porque no quería dejar pasar ni una sola señal, empezó a moverse rastreando la zona, buscando más señales que le indicaran dónde podía estar Jared.  
  
Finalmente, salió de entre dos arbustos altos, para aparecer ante un claro de unos cincuenta metros de diámetro, de forma circular, y rodeado de vegetación alta.  
  
Se podían ver dispersos por todo el círculo, montones de ramas rotas, algunos restos de frutas, y hojas amontonadas. Estaba claro que el grupo había estado allí, había pasado allí un tiempo, alimentándose y descansando.  
  
Jensen se adentró en el claro, dirigiéndose hacia el centro, recorriendo la zona con la mirada, y cuando estaba casi en el centro del círculo, oyó un ruido a su izquierda, giró la cabeza rápidamente, y se encontró con Digit2. Estaba sentado, al borde del claro, de espaldas a él.  
  
Jensen no entendía nada. El macho dominante nunca se separaba del grupo, aquello no era normal, algo raro estaba pasando. Su corazón empezó a latir más deprisa, mientras sentía cómo el miedo iba invadiendo su cuerpo. Ya era complicado acercarse a los gorilas teniendo la situación controlada, pero si encima las circunstancias no eran normales, podía ser un verdadero suicidio.  
  
Jensen se quedó mirando a Digit2, que seguía sentado en la misma posición, sin moverse, dándole la espalda en todo momento, tenía que averiguar lo que estaba pasando.  
  
Cogió una respiración profunda y empezó a avanzar hacia el gorila lentamente, hasta que estuvo a poco más de diez metros de él. Entonces cerró los ojos durante un momento, como si intentara reunir fuerzas.  
  
\- Di-Digit?  
  
Nada más oír su voz, Digit2 empezó a girarse hacia él, muy despacio, como si fuera una imagen a cámara lenta. Tenía los ojos cerrados, y se giró hasta quedar de cara a Jensen, entonces de pronto abrió los ojos, que estaban totalmente enrojecidos.  
  
\- No está aquí.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen pensó que se le había parado el corazón. Por un momento se sintió totalmente desorientado, no sabía dónde estaba ni lo que estaba pasando. Necesito un momento para que su cerebro se pusiera en orden y pudiera pensar con claridad.  
  
Su cuerpo estaba totalmente empapado en sudor. Estaba sentado sobre la cama y su pecho subía y bajaba mientras sus pulmones intentaban encontrar el aire que necesitaban para poder soportar el ritmo de su corazón, que latía a mil por hora. Una pesadilla, había sido una pesadilla.  
  
Miró hacia la venta y de pronto se dio cuenta de que ya era totalmente de día, la luz entraba a través de las cortinas iluminando la habitación.  
  
\- Joder, justo hoy me tenía que quedar dormido. ¡Mierda!  
  
Jensen se levantó y se dirigió a la cocina a toda velocidad, ¿Dónde coño estaba Kinsasa? Le dijo que estuviera listo a primera hora de la mañana. Entró en la cocina y le encontró sentado a la mesa, tomando un café y leyendo un periódico.  
  
\- ¡Kinsasa!  
  
\- Buenos días señorito. - Kinsasa se puso en pie nada más verle.  
  
\- ¿Qué hora es?  
  
\- Las diez de la mañana, señorito.  
  
\- ¡Mierda! ¿No te dije que salíamos a primera hora? ¿Por qué no me has despertado?  
  
\- Pensé que le vendría bien dormir, después de cómo ha pasado las últimas noches, creí que era mejor dejarle descansar.  
  
\- ¡Joder Kinsasa! - Jensen se pasó la mano por la cara, pero no dijo nada más. Sabía que Kinsasa tenía razón. Llevaba seis días sin dormir, no despertarle era probablemente lo mejor que podía haber hecho. - Está bien, ¿tienes todo listo?  
  
\- Sí señorito. Todo listo.  
  
\- Bien, voy a ducharme y a desayunar algo, salimos en media hora.  
  
  
\-------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen cogió la mochila y revisó por última vez que llevaban todo lo necesario para el viaje, mientras Kinsasa le esperaba en la puerta, con su mochila a la espalda, listo para salir. En ese momento sonó su teléfono. Jensen lo sacó de su bolsillo y miró la pantalla.  
  
\- Es de la reserva. - dijo mientras contestaba la llamada. Durante un momento se mantuvo en silencio escuchando a la persona que le hablaba al otro lado de la línea. Según iba escuchando, iba frunciendo el ceño cada vez más, hasta que finalmente saltó. 

\- ¿QUÉ? Bien, salimos para allá ahora mismo. Llámame en cuento sepas algo.  
  
\- ¿Qué pasa señorito? - Kinsasa le miraba con cara de preocupación.  
  
\- El grupo se ha movido esta mañana. Se desplazan hacia el norte, por la cara oeste del volcán.  
  
\- ¿Cree que va con ellos?  
  
\- No lo sé Kinsasa, no tengo ni idea. Pero tenemos que darnos prisa, si va con ellos, hay que detenerle, no voy a dejar que se aleje más. Ya ha tenido tiempo suficiente.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Tardaron algo más de dos horas en llegar a la zona en la que se habían separado de Jared 6 días antes.  
  
\- Bien, vamos a separarnos, yo seguiré por esta zona, tú vete hacia el oste, si encuentras cualquier cosa llámame.  
  
\- Si señorito. Tenga cuidado.  
  
\- Claro Kinsasa, tú también.  
  
Jensen siguió el rastro de ramas arrancadas, y restos de fruta, durante casi media hora, la señales eran cada vez más evidentes, lo que le hacía pensar que iba por buen camino, y que se acercaba a la zona en la que el grupo de Digit2 había estado asentado.  
  
De pronto, vio algo que se le hizo familiar. Era un pequeño recoveco formado por unos cuantos arbustos, en el que se veía la tierra movida, y restos de frutas, de hojas y de ramas amontonados en uno de los lados. Allí había estado durmiendo un gorila, Jensen estaba seguro de ello, aquel era el lugar donde había estado descansando el grupo.  
  
Sintió que las manos empezaban a temblarle, si Jared no estaba allí, significaba que se había ido con el grupo, que seguía desplazándose con ellos, y en ese caso iba a costarles mucho más trabajo dar con él, porque cada vez se alejaban más de la casa de Sherry y Jerry.  
  
\- ¿Jared? - Jensen se puso en pié, recorriendo la zona con la mirada, moviéndose de un lado a otro, con el corazón latiéndole en el pecho como si quisiera salir de allí. - ¿Jared? - Tenía que encontrarle, no podía perderle otra vez, si tenía que volver a casa sin él iba a terminar volviéndose loco. Daba vueltas por la zona, desplazándose de un lado a otro, apartando los arbustos, buscando, moviéndose cada vez más rápido, sintiendo que su cuerpo temblaba cada vez más a causa de los nervios. Tenía que encontrarle YA. - ¡¡JAREEEEEEDD!!!  
  
  



	22. Capítulo 22

**CAPÍTULO 22**

 

\- ¡Jensen!  
  
\- ¿Jared? - Jensen empezó a girar, mirando hacia todas partes. No estaba seguro de dónde había llegado la voz. - ¿Jared? ¡Dónde estás!  
  
\- ¡Jen!  
  
A su izquierda, parecía que la voz provenía de la zona a su izquierda. Se quitó la mochila de encima en un movimiento rápido y empezó a moverse hacia esa zona, moviendo los arbustos, buscando a Jared.  
  
\- Jay, ¿dónde estás? Sigue hablando, no pares de hablar para que pueda encontrarte.  
  
\- Aquí, Jen, estoy aquí.  
  
Jensen siguió avanzando hacia el lugar de donde le llegaba la voz de Jared, hasta que finalmente, en un pequeño claro, le vio. Estaba sentado en el suelo, con la espalda apoyada en el tronco de un árbol.  
  
\- ¡Jay! - echó a correr hacia él y se arrodilló a su lado, cogiendo su cara entre sus manos. - Jay... Jay...dios... por fin... ¿estás bien? ¿qué ha pasado? - mientras hablaba, no paraba de acariciar su cara, de besarle en los ojos, las mejillas, toda la cara, con desesperación - ¿estás bien Jay?  
  
\- Eh, eh Jen, tranquilo ¿vale? - Jared le agarró por las muñecas, haciéndole parar un momento. - Mírame Jen. Mírame. ¿Te parece que no estoy bien?  
  
Entonces Jensen, se paró a mirarle de verdad, y los ojos se le llenaron de lágrimas. Era él. Su Jared. El que había perdido hacía casi seis años. Su sonrisa. Su mirada. El mismo de entonces. Por fin había vuelto.  
  
\- Jay... dios Jay... - Jensen se inclinó ligeramente hacia delante, hasta que posó su frente en la de Jared, y cerró los ojos un momento, para disfrutar de la sensación, para sentir su aliento mezclarse con el suyo, y luego unió sus labios a los de Jared, besándole lentamente, mientras dejaba que la tensión que había soportado durante los últimos días, abandonara poco a poco su cuerpo, dejando paso a la necesidad.  
  
Necesidad de Jared, de su cuerpo, de su boca, de su aliento, era como si le necesitara para poder respirar.  
  
Jared bajó las manos recorriendo su pecho, y acariciando sus costados, mientras respondía al beso de forma intensa pero delicada. Dándole todo lo que necesitaba, todo lo que su cuerpo pedía a gritos.  
  
Jensen pasó una de sus piernas por encima de las de Jared, y se quedó arrodillado, con el cuerpo del más alto entre sus piernas, sin dejar de besarle. - Jared... no vuelvas... no vuelvas a hacerme... esto. Casi me matas... me estaba volviendo... loco...  
  
\- Ssshhh. Ya está Jen. Ya ha terminado todo. - Jared deslizó sus manos desde la cintura de Jensen, hasta llegar a su estómago, desplazándose luego más abajo y empezando a soltarle el pantalón lentamente. - Ya ha terminado Jen, vamos a irnos a casa.  
  
Mientras hablaba, le soltó el pantalón, bajándolo junto con el boxer, lo justo para liberar su polla, y empezó a acariciarle lentamente.  
  
\- Dios... Jay - Jensen apoyó sus manos en el árbol que había detrás de Jared, una a cada lado de su cabeza, y se inclinó hacia adelante, echando la cabeza hacia atrás, para que Jared tuviera más acceso a su cuello, Jared empezó a recorrerlo con sus labios, mientras aumentaba el ritmo de sus caricias, recorriendo su polla desde la base hasta la punta, bombeando cada vez más rápido, más fuerte.  
  
Jensen gemía con cada caricia. Todo su cuerpo se estremecía y reaccionaba al contacto de aquellas manos que sabían como volverle loco de verdad. No iba a aguantar mucho. Todos aquellos días, toda aquella tensión acumulada, la necesidad de Jared junto a él... Unos movimientos más y Jensen se corría en la mano de Jared, y sobre su pecho, con sus manos todavía apoyadas en el árbol, mientras escondía la cara sobre su hombro, y dejaba escapar un largo gemido.  
  
  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
  
Jensen se tomó un momento para recuperar el aliento. Arrodillado, con el cuerpo de Jared entre sus piernas, y apoyado en su hombro, dejando que su respiración y los latidos de su corazón se normalizaran.  
  
Luego, se desplazó hacia un lado y se sentó junto a Jared, mirándole a la cara fijamente.  
  
\- ¿De verdad se ha terminado Jay?  
  
\- De verdad Jen. Te lo prometo. - le contestó Jared con una sonrisa iluminando su cara. Había echado tanto de menos aquella sonrisa.  
  
\- ¿Ahora me quieres explicar lo que ha pasado? ¿Qué haces aquí sentado? ¿Por qué te has quedado aquí?  
  
Jared se rascó la parte de atrás de la cabeza y señaló hacia su pie derecho.  
  
\- Me temo que no podía ir a ninguna parte. - Su tobillo estaba muy hinchado, y totalmente amoratado.  
  
\- ¡Jay! - Jensen se acercó al pie y agarró el tobillo con suavidad, provocando aún así un gesto de dolor en Jared. - ¿Qué te ha pasado? - dijo mirándole con cara de preocupación.  
  
\- La verdad es que ha sido todo una locura Jen. Digit2... bueno él... digamos que los años empiezan a pasarle factura. Hace tres días, uno de los machos jóvenes del grupo le desafió. La pelea fue brutal, y cuando Digit2 se vio perdido, se volvió loco, empezó a golpear todo lo que pillaba a mano, y acabó cogiendo a una de las crías. Pensé que iba a matarla, así que digamos que le estorbé un poco.  
  
\- Joder Jay, ¿es que no tuviste suficiente con lo de la otra vez?  
  
\- Jen, iba a matar a la cría, solo le despisté un poco para que pudiera escapar y llegar hasta donde estaba su madre.  
  
\- Ya, y mientras le distraías te rompiste el tobillo.  
  
\- Bueno sí, más o menos. La verdad es que no sé cómo pasó, pero cuando conseguí alejarme de él, ya me dolía mucho.  
  
\- ¿Y el grupo? Los de la reserva me han dicho que se han ido esta mañana.  
  
\- Sí, una vez que el macho dominante cambia, lo normal es que se muevan el mismo día. Han estado dos días esperando a ver si podía seguirles, pero al final he conseguido que se vayan sin mí.  
  
\- ¿Conseguido? ¿Les has echado para que te dejen solo?  
  
\- Sabía que en cuanto el grupo se moviera, ibas a venir a buscarme. Pensé que era la única manera de avisarte.  
  
\- Joder Jay. Prefiero que no sigas contándome más, en serio. Solo de pensar lo que podría haberte pasado me pongo enfermo.  
  
\- Oye Jen...  
  
\- Dime.  
  
\- No se te habrá ocurrido...  
  
\- ¿Qué?  
  
\- Traerme algo de ropa - dijo con una sonrisa.  
  
\- Sí Jay - dijo Jensen soltando una carcajada. - te he traído ropa. Kinsasa anda por ahí, así que pensé que era mejor que tuvieras algo que ponerte.  
  
\- ¿Kinsasa está por ahí y me has dejado hacerte lo que te he hecho? - Jared le miraba con cara de incredulidad.  
  
\- Bueno... ya sabes... a veces las cosas surgen así, sin pensarlo...  
  
\- Idiota - dijo Jared dándole un golpe suave en el brazo. Entonces Jensen cogió su teléfono y empezó a marcar.  
  
\- ¿A quién llamas?  
  
\- A Kinsasa, tenemos que buscar la manera de sacarte de aquí. Ah, y por cierto, luego vas a llamar a tu padre. Que sepas, que me ha amenazado de muerte por dejarte solo en la selva. Creo que está al borde del colapso.  
  
\- Dios - Jared se pasó una mano por la cara perdiendo la sonrisa por un momento. - Lo siento Jen. De verdad que siento haberos hecho pasar por todo esto.  
  
\- Lo sé, Jay. - Jensen le besó suavemente mientras mantenía el teléfono pegado a la oreja, esperando a que Kinsasa contestara.  
  
\- Jen.  
  
\- Qué.  
  
\- Te quiero. - Jensen levantó la mirada para encontrarse con la de Jared, y sintió que era verdad. Que todo había terminado. Por fin había terminado.  
  
\- Yo también te quiero, Jay.


	23. EPÍLOGO

**EPÍLOGO**

 

Jensen se había acercado al pueblo a comprar algunas cosas que necesitaban para su última cena en Virunga, y llegó a la casa cuando el sol ya estaba bajo en el cielo, tiñendo las nubes de colores rojos y anaranjados. A la mañana siguiente salían por fin hacia Los Ángeles, y quería preparar algo especial.  
  
Abrió la puerta y entró directo a la cocina, dejando las bolsas sobre la encimera.  
  
\- ¿Jared? ¡Ya he vuelto!  
  
Empezó a guardar las cosas en la nevera y los armarios, mientras esperaba que Jared apareciera en la cocina.  
  
\- ¡¿Jay?! - Jared se había quedado en la casa, porque el médico que había recomendado reposo para curar la fisura de su tobillo. “No lo fuerces, y mantenlo en alto el mayor tiempo posible, para que baje la hinchazón cuanto antes”, le había dicho.  
  
\- ¡Jared! - Cuando hubo terminado de recoger todo, Jensen subió a la habitación, pensando que Jared se habría quedado dormido, pero la cama estaba vacía. - ¿Dónde coño se habrá metido? - Bajó otra vez al piso de abajo de la casa y salió al jardín que había en la parte trasera, a Jared le gustaba sentarse en el jardín a leer algo o a escuchar música.  
  
No había nadie en el jardín.  
  
\- ¡Joder! ¡Jared! - Entró en el salón, con el mismo resultado y cuando se giraba para salir al porche, se dio cuenta de que había algo sobre la mesita de centro. Un papel blanco, con su nombre escrito.  
  
Jared se acercó a la mesa, cogió el papel y lo desdobló. Dentro había algo escrito.  
  
“EL ARBOL CAIDO EN EL LINDE DE LA SELVA”  
  
Jensen se quedó mirando el papel, como si le costara asimilar lo que estaba leyendo, luego levantó la cabeza y miró por la ventana hacia la zona donde empezaba la selva frente a la casa.  
  
\- Es que le mato, juro que le mato. - Dicho esto, salió de la casa y empezó a andar hacia allí. Sabía el árbol al que se refería Jared, era un árbol grande y viejo cuyo tronco se había partido y estaba tumbado en el suelo, llegó en pocos minutos, pero no se veía a Jared por ninguna parte.  
  
Se acercó al tronco y encontró otro papel, pegado al tronco con un trozo de chicle masticado. - Vale, ese es Jared seguro. - dijo con una sonrisa en la boca. Cogió el papel y lo desdobló para leer lo que ponía dentro.  
  
“SIGUE LA SENDA DEL OESTE, QUINIENTOS METROS SERÁN SUFICIENTE”  
  
Jensen siguió las instrucciones del papel, y cuando había recorrido aproximadamente esa distancia, vio unos metros delante de él, algo caído en el suelo. Se acercó rápidamente y se encontró con la camiseta de Jared tirada en el suelo.  
  
\- ¿Pero qué...? - cuando cogió la camiseta del suelo, otro papel cayó de su interior. Jensen lo abrió.  
  
“BUSCA LA CIMA DEL VOLCÁN Y AVANZA EN ESA DIRECCIÓN”  
  
\- Como esta noche se queje de que le duele el tobillo, le voy a mandar a dormir al sofá. Si se entera el médico de esto le encadena a la cama. - dijo Jensen en voz alta mientras se rascaba la cabeza con gesto de resignación. Jared nunca había sido un tío precisamente responsable, así que ¿por qué iba a empezar a serlo ahora?  
  
Levantó la mirada buscando la cima del volcán, y cuando la tuvo justo de frente, empezó a avanzar lentamente, mirando a todos lados, buscando una nueva pista. Anduvo otros cinco minutos aproximadamente hasta que encontró entre unos arbustos, en el suelo, una flecha dibujada con palos y ramas, en la parte trasera de la flecha, estaban los pantalones de Jared tirados en el suelo, y en la punta otro papel.  
  
“SIGUE LA FLECHA”  
  
Avanzó unos doscientos metros, y salió a un pequeño claro. Recorrió el entorno con la mirada, y pronto algo llamó su atención. En uno de los árboles que había frente a él, algo negro colgaba de una de las ramas. Jensen se acercó, e inmediatamente reconoció el lugar. Era el árbol en el que había dormido con Jared por primera vez cuando le encontraron. Aquel en el que le ofreció su cama, formada por un montón de hojas apiladas entre las raíces enormes del árbol que salían a la superficie formando un semicírculo sobre la tierra. Lo que colgaba de la rama del árbol, eran los boxer de Jared.  
  
En ese momento, unos brazos le rodearon por la cintura, y sintió el aliento de Jared en su nuca, seguido de un gruñido sordo, como los que utilizaba para comunicarse con los gorilas. Un escalofrío recorrió la columna de Jensen de abajo a arriba.  
  
Jared no dijo nada, simplemente empezó a quitarle la ropa, sin dejar de morder su cuello, mientras dejaba escapar suaves gruñidos de su garganta. Una vez le hubo desnudado por completo, Jared le hizo arrodillarse en el suelo, y el se situó en la misma posición detrás de Jensen, tirando de él para que apoyara la espalda sobre su pecho.  
  
Jensen cerró los ojos y se dejó caer hacia atrás, con las manos apoyadas en los muslos de Jared, mientras sentía las manos de este acariciando su pecho suavemente, jugando con sus pezones y descendiendo luego lentamente hasta llegar a su entrepierna.  
  
A esas alturas, Jensen estaba ya completamente duro, y cuando sintió los dedos de Jared acariciando su polla, soltó un largo gemido e inclinó su cabeza hacia atrás, apoyándola sobre el hombro de Jared, que aprovechó para besarle con fuerza, invadiendo su boca con la lengua, recorriendo todos sus rincones, mientras rodeaba la polla con su mano y empezaba a acariciar, desde la base hasta la punta, suavemente, muy lentamente.  
  
Oleadas de placer empezaron a recorrer el cuerpo de Jensen de arriba a abajo con cada caricia de Jared. Jadeaba buscando aire mientras se agarraba con fuerza a los muslos de Jared, y gemía cada vez que este dejaba de bombear para entretenerse en acariciar el glande suavemente.  
  
Jared podía sentir la espalda de Jensen apoyada en su pecho estremeciéndose con sus caricias, y aceleró un poco el ritmo, a la vez que lamía el cuello de Jensen, que inclinó la cabeza dándole más acceso y empezó a mover sus caderas, acompañando el ritmo de Jared.  
  
Jensen gemia sin parar, y Jared dejaba escapar gruñidos cada vez más profundos, y por un momento, esos fueron los únicos sonidos que se escucharon en la selva, gemidos y gruñidos, y cuando Jensen pensó que iba a volverse loco “Noparesjay” y “Asíjaymás” y “Diossiguenopares”.  
  
Estaba a punto de correrse. Jensen sabía que ya no iba a aguantar. Cerró los ojos, y dejó que el orgasmo empezara a formarse entre sus piernas, preparado para sentir como arrasaba todo su cuerpo, pero entonces Jared paró.  
  
\- Jay, joder, por favor - gimoteó, al sentir que las manos de Jared se apartaban de su cuerpo, dejándole completamente vacío. - Jared.  
  
Entonces Jared apoyó una de sus manos en la nuca de Jensen, y le empujó, haciéndole inclinarse hacia delante, y colocándole a cuatro patas, un momento después, unos dedos fríos y húmedos empezaron a acariciar su entrada. “Joder, hasta se ha traído el lubricante”, pensó durante un segundo, justo antes de que uno de los dedos de Jared entrara dentro de él y empezara a moverse en su interior, dilatándole y a la vez buscando su próstata, y haciendo que su cerebro dejara de funcionar de forma coherente.  
  
Poco después, Jensen tenía tres dedos de Jared dentro de él, y empujaba su culo hacia atrás buscando más profundidad con desesperación. Jared se inclinó sobre su espalda, y acercando su boca al oído de Jensen, soltó un largo gruñido, grave y potente, que salía casi de su estómago y que le erizó todos los pelos de la nuca. Luego Jared, apoyó una mano sobre su cabeza y empujó hacia abajo, hasta hacerle apoyar su mejilla contra el suelo, mientras mantenía el culo levantado. Entonces le penetró de una sola embestida.  
  
El ritmo se hizo frenético. Jensen sentía las embestidas de Jared, entrando completamente en él, y golpeando su próstata, mientras una mano sujetaba su cara pegada al suelo, y podía oír sus gruñidos salvajes, que le ponían los pelos de punta, y le excitaban cada vez más.  
  
Sabía por las embestidas de Jared, cada vez más rápidas y más fuertes, que estaba a punto de correrse, y entonces, este le agarró del pelo, tirando de él hacia atrás y haciéndole incorporarse otra vez, hasta que su espalda estuvo apoyada contra su pecho.  
  
Sin dejar de embestir, Jared bajó una mano y agarró la polla dura de Jensen, mientras le rodeaba por el pecho con su otro brazo. Tres embestidas más, y cuando Jared pasó el pulgar por la punta de su polla, Jensen sintió que el orgasmo explotaba entre sus piernas, extendiéndose por todo su cuerpo, y sacudiéndole con fuerza, dejándole prácticamente sin aire.  
  
Jared se corrió casi al mismo tiempo, soltando un grito que se propagó entre los árboles, mientras ellos dos caían al suelo, exhaustos.  
  
Durante un momento, se quedaron allí tumbados, Jensen entre los brazos de Jared, los dos recuperando el aliento, luego Jensen levantó su mirada hacia Jared, y se encontró con su sonrisa en medio de la oscuridad que ya cubría la selva.  
  
\- ¿Se puede sabe a qué ha venido esto? - dijo Jensen con una sonrisa en la boca.  
  
\- Bueno, aquí fue donde me hiciste recordar lo que era esto, y he pensado que estaría bien que fuera aquí donde nos despidiéramos de Virunga.  
  
\- ¿Eso quiere decir que ya no vamos a volver más?  
  
\- Creo que ya no va a hacer falta.  
  
Jensen se acurrucó más entre los brazos de Jared, con una sensación de alivio abriéndose paso por todo su cuerpo.  
  
\- Bueno, ¿Te ha gustado la sorpresa?  
  
\- Mmmmm..... no ha estado mal. Pero la próxima vez que quieras darme una sorpresa, prepárala de otra manera. Creo que mi cerebro ya no lleva demasiado bien eso de tener que buscarte.  
  
Jensen soltó una carcajada y apretó a Jensen entre sus brazos.  
  
\- Bien, no te preocupes, tengo algunas ideas más.  
  
\- No me cabe la menor duda.  
  
  
  
FIN.


End file.
